L'Ambassadrice
by LauraNyra
Summary: Une Rose Weasley ambassadrice fait la connaissance de l'héritier d'une famille dite de mangemorts au cœur de la Russie Impériale Sorcière. Entre bals dans le Beau Monde et affaires délicates à négocier, ce pays se frayera une place dans son cœur et la changera à jamais.
1. Prologue

**Note d'auteur en fin de chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : _Rien de m'appartient hormis les OC et la trame de l'histoire, tout est à JKR._**

* * *

 **Prologue : Biographie en papier journal**

* * *

 **Un mariage attendu**

Hier, le 10 juillet 2002, se sont unis **Ronald Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** lors d'une cérémonie aussi intime qu'émouvante. Les deux meilleurs amis du survivant se sont jurés fidélité et amour éternel au Terrier – demeure ancestrale de la famille Weasley – devant un public de célébrités, mais heureusement, nous avions un reporter dans la place qui nous a résumé cet évènement national pour que vous, chers lecteurs, puissiez en profiter également !

Parmi les invités, nous pouvions compter sur pléthore de héros de guerre, autant de joueurs de Quidditch, des hauts gradés du Ministère et même quelques stars étrangères. **Harry Potter** , bien sûr, et sa petite amie **Ginevra Weasley** , sœur du marié et poursuiveuse chez les _Harpies de Hollyhead_ , **George Weasley** , riche propriétaire de l'entreprise _Weasley & Weasley - Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_, accompagné de la poursuiveuse des _Faucons de Falmouth_ , **Angelina Johnson** , les parents du marié, **Perceval Weasley** , jeune directeur de la Justice Magique, l'exceptionnel gardien de but du _club de Flaquemare_ **Olivier Dubois,** la styliste très en vue **Parvati Patil** , le ministre de la magie **Kingsley Shackelbolt** , les intemporels **Minerva MacGonagall** et **Filius Flitwick** , le bien moins aimable frère du regretté directeur **Albus Dumbledore** , **Abelforth Dumbledore** et enfin l'attrapeur bulgare que toutes s'arrachent, **Victor Krum,** qui semble avoir gardé de bons contacts avec la mariée.

Tout ce beau monde, réunis dans le jardin du Terrier pour l'occasion, a regardé avec émotion les deux meilleurs amis du plus grand héros de cette décennie se passer la bague au doigt. La mariée, loin de son habituelle apparence ébouriffée, avait revêtu une création unique signée Parvati Patil. Une inoubliable robe de princesse ivoire, entièrement rebrodée de dentelle des manches longues à l'extrémité de la traine, et qui mettait parfaitement en valeur les jolies courbes de la future Madame Weasley. De son côté, dans un costume noir parfaitement coupé, le flamboyant Ronald Weasley n'était pas en reste et faisait honneur à l'élégance de sa fiancée.

Nous souhaitons aux jeunes mariés une longue et heureuse vie. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que des enfants pour que leur bonheur soit complet !

* * *

 **L'enfant des héros**

Ce 6 Janvier 2006, tôt le matin, est née Rose Cecilia Weasley, fille aînée des héros de guerre et meilleurs amis du Survivant : Ronald et Hermione Weasley. La fillette se porte bien, tout comme la mère, et d'après une source proche des jeunes parents, l'adorable Rose annoncerait déjà la flamboyante chevelure des Weasley.

Très fiers de leur progéniture, les deux héros lui auraient déjà choisi une marraine exceptionnelle en la personne de Ginevra Potter, sœur cadette de Ronald et épouse de notre héros national. Espérons que Madame Potter saura guider sa filleule aussi bien qu'elle-même a su gérer sa vie d'adulte.

* * *

 **Albus Potter et Rose Weasley : Départ pour Poudlard**

L'année dernière, nous vous signalions l'entrée à l'école des sorciers de l'aîné d'Harry et Ginevra Potter, James. Cette fois, c'est au tour du frère cadet de James, Albus, et de sa cousine Rose, fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley.

Alors que l'aîné du Survivant ne surprenait personne lors de sa répartition à Gryffondor, il semblerait que le cadet ait décidé de bouleverser son monde. Et pour cause, le soir même de la répartition, nous apprenions de plusieurs sources anonymes que le plus jeune fils Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard ! Etrange avec des ancêtres Gryffondor depuis des générations.

De son côté, la fille ainée des Weasley a fièrement porté les couleurs de Serdaigle, ce qui, vu l'intelligence presque impossible de sa mère, n'est pas étonnant. Il semblerait néanmoins que le courage de son père ne lui ait pas été transmis lors de sa conception. Espérons pour elle que son cerveau lui suffira pour se montrer à la hauteur de parents tels que les siens.

* * *

 **Buses : Un nouveau record établit par Rose Weasley**

Cinq ans après sa répartition à Serdaigle, Rose Weasley, dont la scolarité exemplaire jusqu'ici ne nous avait pas donné matière à écrire hormis lors de ses rares coup d'éclat en tant que gardienne de l'équipe de sa maison, semble enfin se révéler intéressante. Diplômée la semaine dernière de son premier cycle de sorcellerie, la jeune fille de seize ans a, semble-t-il, établit un record sans précédent : l'obtention de toutes ses buses avec la note Optimal. Même sa mère, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique Hermione Granger, n'avait pas eu de tels résultats ! Il semblerait que nous avions raison il y a cinq ans, quand nous supposions que l'enfant avait hérité du cerveau exceptionnel de sa mère. Il serait même meilleur !

Nous avons hâte de suivre la future carrière professionnelle de la demoiselle qui promet des résultats stupéfiants.

* * *

 **La plus jeune ambassadrice sorcière de l'histoire**

Aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Celui où Rose Weasley, jusqu'ici simple secrétaire du département de la coopération magique internationale, a été nommé Ambassadrice officielle en Inde.

La jeune femme, reconnaissable à son épaisse crinière rousse digne des Weasley, a fait ses preuves en remplaçant son supérieur, Francis Sickes, alors que ce dernier souffrait d'une sévère intoxication alimentaire, et en prenant une décision capitale pour l'avenir des relations entre l'Inde et la Grande-Bretagne avec un tact et un flair incroyable. Impressionné par ses capacités diplomatiques (et aussi surement par l'avantage que représente une ambassadrice fille de héros de guerre) le ministre en personne l'a nommé ambassadrice du Royaume Uni.

Seulement âgée de 22 ans, la jeune femme nous a confié ne pas être effrayée par les incessants voyages résultant de sa toute nouvelle profession et avoir hâte d'étrenner ses nouvelles fonctions. Parlant couramment six langues et partiellement deux autres, Rose Weasley se révèle être une sorcière étonnante et la digne fille de ses parents qui ne cachent pas leur fierté.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction (je sais je n'ai pas encore terminé Made In The USA mais ça avance, promis). Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu écrire précédemment, cette histoire est déjà entièrement terminée et mes deux super béta, Elfolle et Svjetlana, corrigent les chapitres du mieux qu'elles le peuvent. En tout cas, en attendant d'avoir quelques chapitres corrigés d'avance, je poste le prologue avec une fréquence de publication qui devrait être au pire mensuelle et au mieux hebdomadaire par la suite.**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai écrit dans le résumé, il s'agit de l'histoire de Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, mais je pense que certains seront peut-être surpris du ton de la fiction. Attention, elle n'est pas triste ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, c'est simplement que je n'ai jamais été une grande fan du couple Ron/Hermione donc en choisissant leur fille comme personnage principal, j'avais également pour objectif d'expliquer un peu pourquoi. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne faut pas vous attendre à des relations toutes roses et pleines d'amour entre Rose et ses parents, tout comme entre Ron et Hermione eux-mêmes d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Je termine cette note de fin de chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé lire ce petit avant goût !**_

 _ **Laura.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou,** **Je n'avais pas prévu de poster le chapitre 1 avant ce week-end mais bon, c'est la fête nationale alors allons-y ! :p**

 **Par contre le chapitre 2 sera bien posté le week-end prochain, il faut bien que je suive un minimum mon programme de publication ;)**

 **RAR :**

 **Cinnam : Je te remercie, ma première review sur cette histoire ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Deseria : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ta soirée s'est également bien passé :) Espérons que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Et merci à ceux/celles qui ont décidé de mettre cette histoire en favoris, c'est également un compliment ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre Impériale**

* * *

La première fois que Rose Weasley avait posé un pied en Russie, elle avait 10 ans. Elle et sa famille étaient venus en voyage familial pour rendre visite à Viktor Krum, un ami de sa mère que son père détestait. Rose se doutait qu'il devait être un peu jaloux car son oncle George lui avait dit que Viktor était sorti avec sa mère à Poudlard.

Célèbre joueur de Quidditch, il jouait pour un club russe, les Nundu de Novgorod, et les avait invités à passer quelques jours avec sa famille. Katinka Krum ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir impérissable, une gentille femme comme on en trouvait partout. En revanche elle avait toujours trouvé Viktor Krum fascinant. Pas parce que c'était un des plus grand attrapeurs de sa génération. Ni parce qu'avec les années il avait gagné un charme indéniable, perdant cet air maladroit qu'il avait étant adolescent et qu'elle avait déjà vu dans de vieux magazines. Non ce qui lui avait plu, c'était son accent.

Et alors qu'elle posait de nouveau un pied en Russie, c'est cet accent qui lui revint en mémoire. L'employé du palais impérial russe qui lui adressa la parole après l'arrivée de son portoloin parlait anglais de la même façon, en roulant étrangement les –r et donnant parfois à ses phrases des sonorités abruptes.

\- Bienvenu en Rrrussie, mademoiselle Weasley. Je suis _Feodor Igorovitch Smirnov_ et je serrrais votrrre guide pour cette prrremière jourrrnée en tant qu'ambassadrrrice Brrritannique dans notrrre beau pays. Si vous voulez bien me suivrrre, je vais vous conduirrre à son altesse impérrriale l'Empereur _Vassili Nikitaevitch Andropov,_ qui a vrrraiment hâte de vous rrrencontrer.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit Rose avec un sourire poli, c'est un honneur pour le Royaume Uni ainsi que pour moi-même d'être reçue par l'Empereur sorcier de Russie en personne.

Désabusée, la jeune femme se dit que comme tout politicien digne de ce nom, Andropov était tenu de la saluer. Tout d'abord parce qu'il voulait garder de bonnes relations avec l'Angleterre, ensuite car il était d'usage de rencontrer chaque nouvel ambassadeur étranger – il fallait évidemment connaître chaque menace sur son propre sol – et enfin car être vu en train de serrer la main de la fille prodige d'un couple de héros de guerre ne pouvait que lui faire de la bonne publicité, même si en tant que souverain apprécié, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs du Palais d'Hiver où le Portoloin de Rose avait atterri, ils arrivèrent dans un luxueux salon aux tapisseries d'un bleu très doux. Agréablement surprise, la jeune rousse supprima intérieurement l'idée qu'elle avait émise un peu plus tôt : l'Empereur ne cherchait visiblement pas du tout à gagner encore plus de notoriété. Une rencontre informelle dans son salon personnel était tout à l'honneur de ce souverain et donnait à Rose une première impression plutôt positive. Et le physique de l'Empereur Vassili n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Très loin des stéréotypes populaires véhiculant une image des monarques comme de corpulents enfants gâtés auxquels les intérêts de leur pays étaient étrangers, l'héritier de la _Grande-Duchesse Anastasia Nikolaïevna Romanova_ était un grand homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années à la peau agréablement halée, au corps mince et musclé témoignant d'une activité physique régulière, et aux yeux d'un brun chaud dont la profondeur cachait ses véritables intentions. Louable pour son pays la plus part du temps, mais également fatale pour d'autres dans certains cas son impassibilité était entrée dans la légende, tout comme sa volonté de toujours obtenir le meilleur dans l'intérêt de la Russie. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette indéfectible loyauté que le peuple Russe aimait tellement son dirigeant.

A ses côtés, l'Impératrice Sofiya exhibait avec beaucoup d'élégance son ventre arrondi de femme enceinte dans un tailleur aubergine griffé. Dans son joli tailleur pantalon ardoise signé Patil, Rose se trouvait affreusement banale, mais il était hors de question de le montrer à qui que ce soit.

C'était d'ailleurs la chose la plus importante qu'elle avait apprise dans sa vie : ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses et ses doutes à qui que ce soit. Sans cette règle, elle aurait été depuis longtemps submergée par les attentes écrasantes que faisait peser tout le monde sorcier sur ses épaules. Tout particulièrement ses parents qui, à force de toujours espérer le meilleur d'elle, avaient petit à petit perdu leur fille, même s'ils ne s'en étaient jamais aperçu.

\- Mademoiselle Rose Weasley, Votre Altesse Impériale, la présenta Feodor après une révérence en bonne et due forme.

En voyant ce cérémonial, Rose se remémora ces longues heures, à Poudlard, quand elle ne savait plus quoi lire tellement la bibliothèque n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Un après-midi, elle avait trouvé ce livre, sur les Aristocrates Britanniques, aussi appelés Sang Purs trente ans auparavant. L'ouvrage montrait toutes les armoiries, les devises, les titres et les héritiers dans l'ordre de succession ainsi que d'innombrables informations historiques et financières.

Tout d'abord, elle s'était demandé comment quelqu'un pouvait savoir tout ceci et pourquoi en écrire un livre. Après tout, les grandes familles étaient farouchement protectrices envers leur patrimoine. Puis, en parcourant la préface, elle avait compris que ce qu'elle tenait n'était pas vraiment un livre, mais plutôt un recueil d'archives mis à jour par toutes les familles d'aristocrates sorciers grâce à leurs propres archives familiales.

Affreusement curieuse, Rose avait examiné la table des matières, étonnée de voir le nombre de familles éteintes depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Certaines apparaissaient tandis que d'autres disparaissaient, et en creusant elle était tombée sur son patronyme. Très étonnée, elle avait trouvé le chapitre réservé à la famille Weasley, qu'on lui avait toujours présenté comme respectable, mais loin d'être aussi respectée que ces anciennes familles telles les Bones ou les Potter devant qui tout le monde s'inclinait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la jeune Rose de quinze ans avait été happée par les péripéties de ses ancêtres, ces nobles gentlemans se battant contre un tyran, ou sauvant la vie d'une jeune fille de noble lignée qu'ils finissaient pas épouser, foudroyés par l'amour.

Puis, après avoir terminé de lire les histoires familiales de tous les aristocrates de Grande-Bretagne, elle s'était intéressée à leur monde. Après tout, en tant que fille de héros de guerre elle savait comment fonctionnait le monde sorcier dans les hautes sphères, mais même avec toute la notoriété de ses parents, elle n'avait jamais été invitée aux bals de la Saison Londonienne auxquels sa cousine Lily participait chaque été. Jusqu'à maintenant, aider la cadette des Potter à se préparer pour cet évènement ne l'avait jamais embêté, la perspective de se faire marcher sur les pieds toute une soirée ne l'intéressait guère. Mais, elle avait su que cette année-là, la voir partir dans sa robe de princesse serait un crève-cœur, car Rose ne pourrait pas venir avec elle.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille avait conservé l'espoir qu'un jour, Lily lui proposerait peut être de l'accompagner. C'est pourquoi elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans l'étude de l'étiquette que, malgré les mœurs plutôt libérales des Potter, James, Albus et Lily avaient dû pratiquer tous les étés jusqu'à leurs treize ans, lorsqu'ils étaient « entrés dans le monde ».

Mais elle avait vite déchanté après une franche discussion avec sa cousine Victoire – qui lui ressemblait plus que les gens ne pouvaient l'imaginer avec son fort caractère atténué par l'importante pression familiale des Weasley qui pouvait vite devenir insupportable, et ses pouvoirs de Vélane qui la rendaient encore moins confiante car éternellement effrayée de ne devoir ses succès qu'à son apparence. La fille aînée de Bill et Fleur – bien plus épanouie depuis qu'elle avait surmonté ses insécurités en choisissant de faire de son apparence un atout et non plus un boulet en devenant mannequin – avait remarqué la nouvelle passion de Rose pendant les vacances avant sa sixième année et avait décidé de venir lui expliquer clairement que jamais elle ne pourrait faire partie de ce monde dans la situation actuelle.

Habituée à toujours être la meilleure, car c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'elle et que la seconde place n'aurait jamais été suffisante, apprendre qu'à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses parents elle ne pourrait jamais faire partie de ce monde qui la faisait rêver avait vraiment ébranlé Rose. En effet, Victoire étant la fille de Bill, l'aîné des Weasley et héritier du titre de Baron transmis de génération en génération, elle pouvait participer à la Saison mais elle savait que les autres Grandes Familles avaient accepté de réintégrer William Weasley dans leur cercle privilégié seulement car il avait de bonnes relations avec les gobelins, un compte en banque bien rempli, une femme issue de la noblesse française, bien que d'une branche mineure, et un esprit suffisamment large pour compter des amis parmi eux depuis Poudlard.

Malheureusement pour Rose, Ronald Weasley n'était ni l'aîné, ni marié à une sorcière à la lignée prestigieuse, ni ouvert d'esprit, et sa richesse, bâtie sur les récompenses de l'après-guerre, ne pouvait masquer sa jalousie traduite en mépris pour tous ceux qui possédaient plus que lui.

C'est à partir de cette discussion que Rose avait commencé à entretenir une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de ses parents. Car après tout, Victoire était dans le vrai : son père, malgré ses médailles, ne pouvait toujours pas rester dans la même pièce qu'un Serpentard sans l'insulter, même si son nom de famille n'était relié à aucun Mangemort connu. Quant à sa mère, son orgueil, hérité de ce qualificatif de « sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération » qui la suivait depuis Poudlard, avait pris le pas sur tout le reste, en particulier sur ses qualités.

Son combat pour les elfes de maisons était une sorte de défi lorsqu'elle était entrée au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques mais avec les années, alors que le monde sorcier dans son entier, et en particulier les elfes de maison eux-mêmes, refusait fermement toute loi sur le sujet, c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione Weasley voit d'elle-même les dégâts que pouvait causer le manque de maitre chez un elfe : une grave dépression, puis la lente descente aux enfer suivie par la mort. Le corps décharné de Winky avait été l'élément suffisamment grave qui l'avait faite reculer, bien que grâce à une étude approfondie, une loi sur l'obligation de salaire et la possibilité de demande de jours de repos ait été promulguée.

En effet, le lien entre un elfe et son maître était primordial pour leur survie, fournissant aux petites créatures une énergie vitale que même leurs prodigieux pouvoirs ne pouvaient combler, mais il n'était pas non plus obligatoire de les maltraiter. C'était, pour Rose, un exemple de l'obstination aveugle de sa mère qui avait tellement confiance en son absolue connaissance qu'elle ne se remettait en question que quand elle avait la preuve choquante de son erreur, le fait que ses intentions soient bonnes au début la dédouanant encore moins.

La jeune fille, déjà plutôt solitaire dans sa famille hormis avec son frère Hugo de qui elle était très proche, s'était encore plus renfermé. Mais tant qu'elle continuait à être la meilleure, ses parents ne remarquaient rien, ce qui l'éloignait d'eux encore davantage. Désillusionnée sur la réalité de sa famille – une mère carriériste à l'égo de la taille de la tour de Serdaigle, un père éternellement insatisfait de sa vie et en voulant toujours plus – elle s'était fait la promesse qu'une fois Poudlard derrière elle, elle serait la meilleure possible pour montrer une image plus positive des Weasley, qui méritaient un digne représentant, et malheureusement dans le monde sorcier international, ce n'était pas l'apprécié Bill que les gens connaissaient mais l'arrogant Ron. Son plan de carrière avait également contenu la clause primordiale d'éloignement familial, le seul qu'elle voulait vraiment voir en dehors de la réunion annuelle des Weasley au Terrier étant son frère. C'est ainsi qu'elle était entrée au Département de la coopération magique internationale, et qu'elle se trouvait où elle était aujourd'hui.

Sortant de ses pensées qui n'avaient pas pris plus de quelques secondes pour défiler dans son esprit, la jeune Ambassadrice s'inclina devant l'Empereur, avant lui présenter ses respects dans un russe impeccable, quoi que mâtiné d'un charmant accent anglais.

\- Vous me surprenez, Mademoiselle Weasley, fit remarquer l'Empereur Vassili avec un imperceptible sourire, on m'avait informé que vous parliez un nombre impressionnant de langues mais je n'imaginais pas que vôtre russe était si parfait.

\- Je vous remercie Votre Altesse Impériale, répondit Rose avec un très léger rosissement de plaisir – une réaction que même après des années de politique elle ne pouvait pas contrôler et que par conséquent elle ne cherchait même plus à masquer, j'ai commencé à le parler quand j'avais dix ans et je n'ai pas arrêté de le pratiquer avant qu'il ne soit à la hauteur.

\- A la hauteur de quoi, exactement ? s'enquit l'Impératrice Sofiya d'une voix douce qui aurait trompé Rose, comme elle trompait tous les autres, si la jeune Weasley n'était pas persuadée que jamais un requin comme Vassili Andropov n'aurait épousé une fragile petite créature tout juste bonne à lui donner un héritier. La preuve en était qu'à trente-cinq ans, et par choix, la femme la plus importante de Russie n'était enceinte que de son premier enfant alors que la plupart des souverains sorciers du monde entier étaient parents avant d'avoir passé la trentaine.

\- De vous deux évidemment, plaisanta la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et un délicat éclat de rire, il n'était pas conseillé de monter sa gorge dans les hautes sphères.

Et puis Rose n'allait pas avouer que ce lapsus faisait référence aux attentes toujours plus grandes de ses parents qui ne lui auraient pas pardonné de ne pas maîtriser parfaitement quelque chose qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre.

Le couple l'accompagna dans son rire, après tout la flatterie était toujours la bienvenue tant qu'elle était bien dosée. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir échangé quelques banalités sur la beauté du pays (que Rose n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue quinze ans auparavant) et sur la politesse des employés du palais (Rose n'en ayant rencontré qu'un seul et très brièvement), l'Impératrice s'éclipsa, un rendez-vous important l'attendant, et Rose pu enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Bien, j'ai été ravie de discuter aussi agréablement avec votre femme et vous, Votre Altesse Impériale, mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais aborder les dossiers que mon prédécesseur a laissé en suspens.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas vous reprocher votre franchise, Mademoiselle Weasley, mais il est vrai que les mondanités ne sont pas davantage nécessaires. De quoi aimeriez-vous parler exactement ?

Tactique élémentaire, Vassili Andropov lui laissait le choix du sujet à aborder afin de ne pas trahir les cas les plus épineux – ceux qui n'allaient pas dans son intérêt et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas approuver – tout en s'assurant de ne pas vexer son interlocuteur, au risque de provoquer un incident diplomatique. Néanmoins, Rose n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et le perfectionnisme de sa mère, bien qu'insupportable, lui avait au moins appris une chose : il fallait toujours faire ses devoirs, et en faire trop était préférable, même si à la fin il fallait supprimer quelques informations anecdotiques. Car parfois, les petits détails que beaucoup jugeaient sans importance étaient la clé de la réussite, ce qui faisait sortir vôtre copie du lot, ou ce qui vous permettait de comprendre les manœuvres de l'ennemi.

\- J'aimerais que lors de nos prochaines conversations, nous nous penchions sur le cas BorderFlash.

Bien que le visage de l'Empereur n'ait pas bougé d'un iota, Rose su immédiatement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette entrée en matière. Souvent, lorsqu'un nouvel ambassadeur était nommé, le temps qu'il s'imprègne vraiment des dossiers de son prédécesseur, le pays d'accueil avait eu le temps de faire quelques bonnes affaires en misant sur la connaissance seulement partielle et récente des faits de la nouvelle recrue.

Mais Rose avait fait ses devoirs : elle avait contacté l'ancien ambassadeur des mois à l'avance pour qu'il lui transmette ses problèmes en cours, en accord avec la procédure préliminaire à la passation du poste, mais elle s'était également rendue en personne auprès de son assistant alors qu'il était rentré en Angleterre pour les vacances du Noël – ou du Solstice d'Hiver pour tous les sorciers qui suivaient encore les antiques traditions druidiques, comme les aristocrates. Très surpris de cette visite, le jeune homme lui avait néanmoins fourni de bonne grâce toutes les précisions qu'elle avait demandées, ainsi que la promesse de la tenir au courant de tout changement ou de la moindre évolution car dans le métier, l'assistant en savait au moins autant, si ce n'était plus, que l'ambassadeur lui-même. Rose savait donc très bien que le problème de l'entreprise BorderFlash était un sujet épineux. Mais c'était également un problème urgent car le P-DG, un ami de beaucoup de politiciens haut placés dont le Ministre de la Magie, faisait jouer toutes ses relations afin que cette affaire trouve une issue au plus vite.

\- BorderFlash … Vous voulez parler de cette compagnie de transport international par Portoloin qui s'est basée à Londres il y a dix ans. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi l'Angleterre se mêle de ce désaccord, après tout, Josh Hamilton est américain aux dernières nouvelles.

Le ton un rien méprisant était exactement calculé pour faire réagir la jeune femme. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait au moins tiqué devant cette insulte à peine masquée, car Vassili ne critiquait pas moins que l'absurdité des décisions du Ministre Britannique. Malheureusement, Rose n'était pas la plus grande fan de Conor Deauclair et le fait que Josh Hamilton et lui aient fait leurs études ensemble à l'Université Sorcière de Carmela dans l'Etat de New York lui était complètement égal.

La seule chose qui comptait était que l'installation du siège social de BorderFlash sur le Chemin de Traverse avait rapporté des million de gallions au Ministère, ce qui avait permis de financer des recherches importantes à Sainte Mangouste ainsi que la création d'une Université Sorcière sur l'île de Wight, permettant ainsi à tous les étudiants sorciers ayant fini Poudlard de continuer leurs études tous ensembles et non en apprentissages spécialisés comme cela se faisait depuis des siècles au Royaume-Uni. Par conséquent, c'était un sujet important et l'Empereur Vassili en était bien conscient.

\- Exactement, je voudrais parler de cette affaire. Et pour votre information, Votre Altesse Impériale, le fait que Monsieur Hamilton ait épousé une sorcière anglaise – la sœur du Ministre de surcroit – et qu'il travaille en Angleterre rend ce dossier tout à fait compatible avec les intérêts du Royaume-Uni. Maintenant, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est à quel point vous comptez approuver les termes de l'arrangement proposé par les avocats de BorderFlash. Ainsi je pourrais travailler de mon côté à satisfaire les deux parties.

\- Je vois que les cours de droit sorcier et de négociation de votre cursus universitaire ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourde, malheureusement pour vous ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. J'admirais votre franchise tout à l'heure, je vais donc vous faire l'honneur de répondre de la même manière, nous éviterons de perdre notre temps en palabres inutiles de cette façon. Cet accord est inacceptable et je le refuse en bloc.

Ce fut au tour de Rose d'être surprise. Après tout, même si les entreprises faisaient partie du secteur privé, les Etats intervenaient souvent auprès des autres en faveur de celles présentes sur leur sol. Or le refus pur et simple de Vassili Andropov était très perturbant venant d'un homme responsable d'un pays où la frontière entre l'Etat et les entreprises était très mince. C'était, par exemple, l'Empereur qui autorisait chaque contrat d'exportation, d'importation, chaque investissement direct à l'étranger, il possédait un siège au conseil d'administration de toutes les entreprises russes et pouvait faire tomber un P-DG en une journée. En quoi autoriser l'implantation d'une entreprise de transport florissante et efficace pouvait être un problème ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé mon prédécesseur vous en exposer tous les aspects si vous ne comptiez pas accepter dès le départ ? Faire durer un accord est inutile puisque, de toute façon, vous êtes tenu de rendre une réponse officielle six mois après la première étude du dossier, c'est-à-dire dans quatre mois.

\- Vous êtes brillante, Mademoiselle Weasley, c'est indéniable, mais vous êtes aussi sans grande expérience, hormis les trois années que vous avez passées en tant qu'ambassadrice en Inde. Et malheureusement pour vous, mes méthodes de négociation sont loin de ressembler à celle d'Adhira Nagra. Votre prédécesseur, Monsieur Sidwell, était un politicien de la vieille école, il aimait les longues discussions pendant lesquelles, un verre de vodka à la main, nous faisions valoir nos intérêts tout en essayant de discrètement piéger l'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, aussi bonne cette technique soit elle, c'était également sa faiblesse et contrairement à vous il n'a jamais compris à quel point l'accord avec BorderFlash posait problème. Maintenant c'est à vous de choisir : soit vous essayez vainement de me faire changer d'avis tout en perdant un temps précieux, soit vous sortez votre épingle du jeu et vous vous rabattez sur un autre accord que je serais en mesure de vous accorder.

C'était une offre intéressante qui n'était pas dénuée de bon sens, car il était évident que l'Empereur de toutes les Russie ne changerait pas d'avis, et rester en négociation pendant des mois, pour n'obtenir au final aucun résultat n'était pas la bonne solution. Néanmoins, au vu de l'importance de ce dossier aux yeux du ministre, elle devait tout de même essayer de faire quelque chose, au risque de se retrouver au fin fond des archives ministérielles lors de sa prochaine affectation. Les conversations avec les contrats vieux de cent cinquante ans seraient surement passionnantes !

\- Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, j'ai compris le message, seulement j'aimerais comprendre ce refus brutal. BorderFlash est une entreprise solide, des milliers de sorciers partout dans le monde profitent des Portoloins internationaux rapides et abordables que proposent les multiples succursales que Josh Hamilton a fait implanter, même dans certaines régions reculées. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas signer cet accord de libre-échange entre la Russie et toutes les agences BF autour du globe afin de faire profiter votre peuple de Portoloins à un prix raisonnable ?

\- J'imaginais que vous aviez compris, Mademoiselle Weasley. Vous me décevez, mais je vais tout de même vous expliquer. Vous connaissez certainement notre système de Portoloins, qui est très surveillé par rapport à ceux de beaucoup d'autres pays. Malheureusement, ce que ne comprennent pas ces autres pays, c'est que je suis à la tête du plus grand pays du monde, où une multitude de richesses sont présentes. Que se passerait-il si nous ouvrions davantage les frontières ? D'autres entreprises essaieraient de s'implanter pour exploiter ces richesses, mais ils ne dépenseraient pas leur argent chez nous, ils enrichiraient bien sagement leur pays d'origine, privant d'un même coup les Russes d'une partie de leurs biens et détruisant progressivement notre économie. Aujourd'hui, nous n'exploitons que quarante pourcent de nos ressources, qu'il s'agisse d'ingrédients végétaux ou animaux de potions rares que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir fournir légalement, de cristaux éternels que nous sommes les seuls à savoir ensorceler pour qu'ils contiennent des souvenirs indéfiniment, ou encore du savoir millénaire des multiples cultures qui composent le peuple russe et dont parfois nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous souvenir. Si des sources extérieures viennent à proposer les mêmes services, les prix baisseront et nous en pâtirons. Et en ouvrant les frontières, c'est ce qui arrivera inévitablement, car mon contrôle sur la bonne marche de l'économie du pays en sera amoindrit, tout comme mon influence sur les décisions pour qu'elles soient en faveur de la Russie deviendra de moins en moins important.

L'explication de l'Empereur était claire et Rose pouvait le comprendre, d'autant plus que son intérêt pour son peuple était plus que louable. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle savait très bien que derrière son inquiétude pour les Russes, Vassili Andropov cherchait également à conserver son pouvoir presque absolu sur le pays entier.

\- Mais d'autres entreprises étrangères se sont déjà implantées sur votre sol sans que cela ne pose problème ! fit remarquer la jeune femme en espérant le piéger, bien que sans trop d'espoir : cette affaire semblait perdue d'avance.

\- Bien sûr, mais aucune n'est une Firme Transnationale qui pourrait concurrencer sérieusement les entreprises locales. Nous avons une succursale de Farces Pour Sorcier Facétieux à Moscou, une filiale sorcière de Barnes and Noble à Saint-Pétersbourg et plusieurs autres boutiques étrangères, mais aucune qui ne soit une menace pour la stabilité économique du pays.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous pouvez exporter autant de choses que vous voulez dans le monde entier et au prix que vous avez choisi, mais en retour, aucune entreprise importante ne peut vous rendre la pareille. Vous savez que c'est un procédé incroyablement déloyal ! Lorsque vous importez des céréales venant d'Amérique du Sud et qu'ils vous demandent une baisse des prix des produits que vous leur vendez, faites-vous décroitre les prix de quelques noises avant de leur répondre que s'ils ne sont pas contents, vous irez vous approvisionner ailleurs ? Ce qu'eux ne peuvent pas faire bien entendu !

Très agacée par cette façon de faire les choses complètement différente de son pays d'origine, Rose était également fascinée par ce débat qui mettait en concurrence deux visions très différente sur la manière de diriger un pays. En Angleterre, depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort, le pouvoir du ministère sur les sociétés était devenu très restreint – notamment après la propagande réalisée par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier – et la politique en vigueur était de laisser tout le monde tenter sa chance et de voir les plus faibles s'écrouler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les plus forts, à l'image de la politique Américaine.

Au contraire, en Russie, même si le peuple n'avait pas autant de pouvoir qu'en Europe, la pauvreté était beaucoup moins importante car le fossé entre la classe fortunée et les autres était plus restreint, et les productions locales et traditionnelles étaient privilégiées, ainsi que la transmission des savoirs ancestraux, à l'image des pays d'Asie. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les cours tenus à Durmstrang étaient si variés et si secrets. Une légende disait même qu'à leur arrivée à l'école, en première année, les élèves devaient tous recevoir un sort assez semblable à celui jeté aux Langue-de-Plomb du ministère afin que les secrets de l'école restent inconnus aux non-initiés.

\- Déloyal pour qui, Mademoiselle Weasley ? Ma politique est _justement_ loyale aux intérêts de mon peuple. Mais nous nous embourbons dans un débat stérile qui ne mènera nulle part. Puisque vous voulez absolument me faire accepter cet accord, alors que de mon côté je refuse, nous suivrons strictement la loi et vous, ainsi que les acteurs de ce dossier, connaîtrez ma réponse officielle dans quatre mois. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de vous présenter à mes conseillers à qui vous aurez surement affaire.

En se levant, clôturant clairement la conversation pour de bon, l'Empereur Vassili se tourna néanmoins dans sa direction, un sourire étrangement malicieux sur les lèvres. Immédiatement, Rose hésita à prendre ses jambes à son coup, inquiète par ce comportement inhabituellement joyeux de la part de ce souverain décrit comme éternellement sérieux.

\- Vous savez, _Rose_ , que pendant que nous parlions vous avez oublié plusieurs fois, pour ne pas dire un nombre incalculable de fois, de vous adresser à moi eu égard à mon titre. C'est une faute inacceptable que j'aurais immédiatement signalée s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre. Heureusement pour vous, votre intelligence m'intrigue, je passerais donc l'éponge. (La jeune anglaise soupira discrètement de soulagement) Néanmoins, la prochaine fois je ne serais surement pas aussi magnanime, d'autant plus si cette erreur devait se répéter en public. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez le châtiment pour un crime de lèse-Majesté.

Son sourire déstabilisant toujours aussi éclatant, il tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive. Mais avant qu'il ne se retourne, Rose avait eu le temps de croiser son regard, et elle avait très clairement compris que si son ton sous-entendait qu'il plaisantait, ses yeux eux ne riaient pas.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Rose eu enfin rattrapé l'Empereur, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle de réunion très sobre, bien que luxueuse, aux murs lambrissés de bois précieux aux reflets pourpres et qui ne contenait qu'une grande table rectangulaire et des chaises à l'aspect antique, à l'opposé des quatre écrans magiques – inspirés des télévisions moldues – projetés sur chaque mur de la pièce et diffusant silencieusement des séries de chiffres. A leur entrée, toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent avant d'incliner légèrement le buste, salut beaucoup moins profond que celui de l'employé qui avait accueillis Rose ce qui témoignait de l'importance de ces conseillers, ainsi que du respect que l'Empereur leur accordait.

\- Messieurs, je vous présenté Mademoiselle Rose Granger, commença Vassili Andropov en présentant à la jeune femme un siège, qui a été nommé ambassadrice en remplacement de Monsieur Robert Sidwell. Elle fera dorénavant la liaison entre le gouvernement sorcier britannique et notre propre gouvernement.

Pendant ce petit discours d'introduction, les conseillers avaient tous repris leur place et observaient Rose avec plus ou moins de curiosité. Habituée à cette réaction causée par sa jeunesse autant que par son sexe ou la couleur de ses cheveux, la jeune Anglaise n'y fit pas attention, extrêmement soulagée que l'Empereur ait respecté le vœu qu'elle lui avait soumis (avec toute la politesse possible, bien évidemment) peu avant d'arriver à la salle de réunion.

Bien que connue en Angleterre à cause de ses parents, Rose était une anonyme dans le reste du monde : seuls les magazines britanniques s'intéressaient à sa vie, et en utilisant le nom de sa mère, Granger, elle s'assurait ainsi encore plus d'anonymat car le nom de Weasley faisait toujours son petit effet, même au fin fond de la Sibérie. En supprimant cette notoriété de l'équation, son auditoire n'avait aucune attente la concernant autre que celle qui était liée à son poste et la jeune rousse pouvait ainsi travailler plus efficacement car personne ne prenait de gant avec elle lorsqu'elle n'était plus connue comme la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Détournant son attention de ses propres pensées, elle se reconcentra sur les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient. Au bout de la table, présidant l'assemblée, se tenait l'Empereur. A sa droite, un homme corpulent aux cheveux noirs cachant à grande peine une calvitie prononcée avait les mains posés sur son ventre proéminent. Ce fut lui qui pris la parole quand l'Empereur se tut.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Mademoiselle Granger, de la part de tous les conseillers impériaux, commença-t-il d'un ton un rien pompeux, je suis _Konstantin Ivanovitch Litovski_ , conseiller principal, vous aurez donc souvent affaire à moi, tout comme à mes collègues _Vera Yurievna Silina_ et _Anatoliy Pavelovitch Nikolov_ , qui sont respectivement Conseiller de la diplomatie et Conseiller de l'économie.

Adressant un signe de tête poli à la femme très blonde d'une cinquantaine d'années à la minceur confinant à la maigreur et au jeune et fringant jeune homme d'environ trente-cinq ans aux courtes boucles brunes et aux yeux foncés, Rose s'étonna intérieurement de la diversité de genres présente à la table du Conseil Impérial. Tous les âges entre trente et soixante ans étaient représentés, ainsi que toutes les ethnies, du Sud du pays aux influences moyen-orientales, au Nord où la blondeur semblait être dans toutes les séquences génétiques.

\- Il est néanmoins possible que vous ayez besoin de vous adresser à un autre conseiller, dit Konstantin Litovski en continuant son tour de table, je vous présente donc _Milena Nicolaïevna Prokofieva_ , notre Conseiller de l'éducation, _Alena Igorovna Simonova_ , Conseiller de la justice, _Daniil Antonovitch Troubetskoï_ , Conseiller des loisirs magiques, _Grisha Vladimirevitch Droski_ , Conseiller de la protection du patrimoine et enfin _Dimitri Gavriilovitch Dolohov_ , conseiller militaire.

Rose salua chaque Conseiller avec la même politesse mais elle eut malgré tout un infime temps d'hésitation en entendant le nom du dernier. Dolohov n'était pas un nom inconnu en Angleterre, loin s'en fallait, et la jeune femme se souvenait très bien des innombrables histoires que son père lui racontait le soir quand sa mère travaillait tard. D'après les dires de Ronald Weasley, Antonin Dolohov avait été un Mangemort et bien que la parole de son père ne soit pas infaillible, elle ne doutait pas de cette vérité car la liste des criminels avérés au service de Voldemort était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire depuis le jour où elle l'avait lue, pendant un stage au ministère alors qu'elle étudiait les sciences politiques et la diplomatie.

Rose, lors de ce léger flottement, avait rapidement décidé que puisque le nom d'une personne ne devait pas influer sur le jugement des autres alors elle ne ferait pas subir à cet homme ce qu'elle-même subissait à cause de son nom. Elle ne l'accablerait pas de sa méfiance et de son mépris comme l'auraient fait beaucoup de sorciers britanniques, elle serait impartiale et se ferait sa propre opinion. Malheureusement, il sembla à la jeune femme que son hésitation n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait, et le séduisant blond à la posture militaire la dévisagea de manière insistante, son visage vide d'expression dissimulant ses véritables sentiments. A n'en pas douter, sa réaction l'avait blessé et tout soldat qu'il fut, les hommes avaient tous leur fierté.

\- J'espère que le nom de famille de mon _cousin_ ne vous pose pas de problèmes, s'enquit brusquement l'Empereur avec un coup d'œil menaçant, il serait regrettable que je doive vous renvoyer chez vous si vite …

Décelant clairement la menace, Rose ne broncha pas et soutint le regard de Vassili Andropov, absolument pas intimidée. Après tout, elle était innocente des préjugés dont il l'accusait de manière voilée.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, assura-t-elle fermement, j'ai simplement été surprise de découvrir une branche d'une si prestigieuse famille en Russie. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais dû m'en douter, les premiers membres de la branche anglaise ayant immigré dans le début des années mille neuf cent. Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de votre cousin, le prochain héritier du titre de Vicomte des Dolohov en Grande-Bretagne, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Effectivement, vos connaissances sur ma famille sont presque exactes, Mademoiselle Granger, intervint Dimitri Dolohov avec un calme déstabilisant. Malheureusement, si vous aviez mieux étudié les branches annexes des familles d'aristocrates britanniques, vous auriez vu que je ne suis que le deuxième dans l'ordre de succession. Mon grand-père se porte très bien et il n'est pas encore prêt à mourir.

L'ironie sous-jacente avec laquelle le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années l'avait mouché impressionna Rose autant qu'elle la mortifia. Après tout, c'était la première fois depuis un moment qu'elle se faisait reprendre sur un sujet qu'elle pensait connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Quand vous faisiez de la politique et de la diplomatie, il fallait connaître les personnes importantes, même si vous ne les aviez jamais rencontrées !

\- Parfait, s'exclama l'Empereur en mettant fin à la gêne de la jeune femme, puisque vous êtes réconciliés, Dimitri pourra vous faire visiter l'ambassade, ou plutôt les locaux que nous loue votre pays à Saint-Pétersbourg, ainsi que les endroits qu'il faut connaître et où vous devrez surement vous rendre. Nous devrions avoir fini cette réunion dans environ deux heures, vous le rejoindrez ici à onze heures et demi.

Comprenant qu'elle se faisait courtoisement congédier, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce, sentant un regard insistant la brûler entre les omoplates et devinant, avec certitude, qui lui jetait ce regard noir. Après tout, ça ne devait pas faire partie des rêves de ce Dimitri de faire visiter la ville à une pauvre anglaise qui l'avait presque insulté par inadvertance.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Mais enfin, Vassili, qu'est ce qui t'a pris !? s'exclama Dimitri quand Rose referma la porte derrière elle, ça ne fait pas parti de mes attributions de jouer les guides pour une gamine qui vient tout juste d'entrer dans la cour des grands ! Tu n'as pas compris que son petit numéro sur ma famille était destiné à nous impressionner !

Ignorant les vociférations étonnantes de son cousin, d'habitude si maître de lui-même, l'Empereur Vassili Andropov se gratta distraitement le menton, un tic qu'il avait quand il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Cette visite de la ville était une excellente idée, qui lui était venu sur le vif, mais qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mise en pratique.

Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'avant de passer outre cette plutôt mauvaise première impression, il faudrait quelques heures à ces deux têtes de mules, mais une fois qu'ils auraient enfin cessé de se chamailler, ces deux-là deviendraient d'incroyables atouts. Il suffisait de les faire travailler ensemble sur un projet qui les passionnerait. Et Vassili savait déjà lequel il choisirait. Il fallait juste attendre et semer les graines, pour que Rose Weasley ne se doute jamais que l'idée n'était pas venue d'elle.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ravie d'avoir eu le temps de flâner distraitement dans les petites rues autour du palais impérial et de boire un bon café dans un adorable bistro niché dans un angle, Rose se présenta de nouveau dans la demeure de l'Empereur. La perspective de connaître un peu plus la ville enchantait la jeune femme, mais la simple idée de devoir cette expérience, et surtout de la partager, avec cet odieux Dimitri Dolohov lui donnait des frissons. Arrogant et méprisant, il n'avait pas hésité à se moquer d'elle et à l'humilier devant les personnages les plus importants de Russie. Fabuleuse première impression pour les sept autres conseillers ! Et le fait qu'elle-même ai voulu lui clouer le bec avec ses connaissances sur sa famille ne justifiait certainement pas ce comportement !

Tiraillée entre la colère, surtout nourri des plaintes de son orgueil blessé, et la culpabilité, la fille aîné de Ronald et Hermione Weasley ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée du cousin du souverain. Il dû passer plusieurs fois la main devant son visage pour obtenir une réaction.

\- Oh ! hum… excusez-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, avoua Rose en espérant que faire amende honorable pour cette faute-là redorerait son image auprès du Conseiller militaire après le fiasco de la réunion de présentation.

\- Je vois… murmura-t-il d'un ton vaguement méprisant en la dévisageant du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, j'imagine parfaitement à quoi vous pensiez. De nouvelles chaussures que vous avez repérées pendant votre petite balade ? Ou, non, surement un sac à main, les femmes raffolent des sacs à main…

Ecœurée par ce discours délibérément sexiste, la jolie rousse se retint à grande peine de le gifler et redressa la tête, hautaine, oubliant toute idée d'excuse pour son comportement précédent.

\- En fait, _Dimitri_ , je me demandais comment m'y prendre pour rendre les prochaines heures que nous passerons ensemble les plus insupportables possibles. Je vous promets que vous vous en souviendrez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

Puis, très contente de sa petite tirade, la jeune femme tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie du palais, avant de se retourner, royale, pour lui lancer un « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, au juste ? » aussi méprisant que les paroles de Dimitri quelques secondes auparavant.

Un sourire incrédule discrètement plaqué sur les lèvres, le grand russe leva les yeux au ciel, réaction très étonnante de sa part, et emboita le pas à son invitée, étrangement impatient de vivre cette journée qui promettait d'être intéressante.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de faire une longue note d'auteur mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Merci à elfy pour la correction :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Conversation au coin du feu**

* * *

Bien que fascinée par les études, Rose n'était pas non plus dénuée de coquetterie comme pouvait l'être Hermione Weasley, et elle se savait plutôt jolie avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau de porcelaine étonnement dénuée de taches de rousseurs (sauf l'été malheureusement) et sa flamboyante chevelure rousse aux boucles souples. Et même si la jeune femme était censée détester Dimitri Dolohov, cet arrogant personnage ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible à son charme, qu'elle déployait avec force depuis le début de leur parcours dans les rues sinueuses du Saint-Pétersbourg sorcier.

En effet, bien décidée à faire payer à ce blond sexiste ses remarques sur « ce qu'aimaient toutes les femmes », Rose avait commencé par jacasser comme une pie dès que les exposés historiques prononcés d'une voix monocorde par Dimitri cessaient. Espérant agacer suffisamment l'homme pour qu'il perde cette impassibilité toute militaire qui semblait le caractériser, la jeune rousse avait vite dû déchanter car plus elle ouvrait la bouche, plus le Conseiller militaire accélérait l'allure, et, devenant rapidement essoufflée, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley ne pouvait même plus suivre son plan sans manquer une partie du commentaire touristique du russe qui était passionnant malgré son ton monotone. Rose avait donc choisi de changer de tactique, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait décidé d'utiliser son apparence pour rendre Dimitri absolument fou. Plutôt novice dans ce domaine – car elle avait toujours donné la priorité à ses objectifs intellectuels ou professionnels au lieu d'essayer de séduire le plus de beaux garçons ou le meilleur parti comme beaucoup de filles à Poudlard – la jolie rousse avait commencé par ouvrir discrètement le deux premiers boutons de son chemisier qu'elle fermait toujours jusqu'au col.

Malheureusement, après une dizaine de minutes, elle n'avait vu ou senti aucun regard furtif sur son décolleté dévoilé, qui pourtant était une chose dont elle était plutôt fière : peu de ses cousines pouvaient se vanter d'égaler la taille de ses bonnets de soutien-gorge. Ce constat – qui normalement aurait dû la laisser de marbre, comme chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte que dès qu'un garçon lui adressait la parole, c'était soit pour copier sur ses devoirs, soit pour être présenté à une de ses cousines – l'avait rendu furieuse et très vexée, l'encourageant à multiplier les mains sur le bras ou l'épaule de Dimitri, mettant obligeamment sous son nez sa poitrine opulente. Néanmoins, malgré tous les efforts de Rose, qui était de plus en plus agacée de ne pas parvenir à atteindre le grand Russe, une heure plus tard, il était encore et toujours de marbre. Ayant entre temps essayé la technique du silence imperturbable ou de la mauvaise humeur traduite par une flopée de critiques incendiaires, la jeune femme avait décidé d'abandonner ses tentatives pour les reprendre plus tard, une fois que sa faim aurait été assouvie.

En effet, il était environ treize heures et le ventre de la jeune femme commençait à protester bruyamment, à sa plus grande gêne. Après avoir embêté Dimitri pendant plus d'une heure, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre charitable et cède aux cris de son estomac. Mais, il l'étonna de nouveau en la conduisant tout naturellement vers une rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue marchande qu'ils empruntaient et où se dressaient plusieurs bâtiments, anciens mais luxueux. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le plus proche, un restaurant dont le nom signifiait l'Etoile Bleue en russe, un serveur en livrée apparut pour les conduire à une table isolée au fond de la salle, à moitié dissimulée dans une alcôve et entourée par une bulle d'un bleu irisé caractéristique d'un sort de silence. Le summum du grand luxe dans le monde sorcier, car ce sort très pratique était aussi très fatigant. En effet dans une grande salle comme celle-ci, le lanceur ne disposait pas du support des murs pour fixer les bases du sortilège et chaque table disposant d'une bulle silencieuse était rattachée à un sorcier spécial dont le travail était de maintenir le sort pendant toute la durée du repas avant d'être relevé. A cause de cette importante demande en énergie, il fallait énormément d'employés pour maintenir des bulles toutes la journée et seuls les restaurant proposant des repas à plus de dix gallions pouvaient se permettre de proposer cette option, bien pratique pour les conversations privées.

Une fois assise, après que Dimitri lui ait galamment tiré une chaise, Rose se concentra sur le menu en essayant d'oublier qu'elle ne mangeait pas seule.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses.

Interdite, la jeune femme releva lentement la tête, dévisageant le Conseiller au visage impassible. Se reprenant très vite, l'Ambassadrice anglaise revêtit un masque identique, dénué du moindre sentiment.

\- Pourquoi me présentez-vous des excuses ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air gêné de m'avoir traité de femme stupide et superficielle il y a une heure et demi.

La voix froide que Rose utilisait en ce moment lui avait souvent servi dans le passé, quand des petits employés qui se pensaient infaillibles avaient essayé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, sans prendre en compte ses ordres à cause de sa jeunesse. Mais Dimitri n'était ni un petit employé, ni sûr de lui sans raison – le fait qu'il siège au Conseil Impérial à un si jeune âge en était la preuve – et Rose savait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle pourrait l'intimider. Sauf que son objectif était tout à fait diffèrent des autres situations lors desquelles elle avait utilisé cette voix. Cette fois elle ne voulait pas faire peur et assurer son autorité, elle voulait simplement montrer à son interlocuteur que sa remarque avait été inacceptable tout en lui laissant la possibilité de ramper pour se faire pardonner. Maintenant, la jeune femme avait hâte de voir comment ce grand blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ferait dans cette situation.

Et étonnamment, il sourit. D'un sourire minuscule, du coin des lèvres, mais qui était indéniablement sincère.

\- Il est vrai que mon comportement était assez grossier, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous acceptiez mes excuses, mais il est hors de question que je me traine à vos pied pour réparer cette offense, après tout c'est vous qui avez commencé en réagissant à mon nom. Un nom très respecté en Russie.

Le ton plaisant, comme s'ils avaient une conversation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, cachait efficacement la menace sous-jacente de Dimitri mais Rose ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Elle comprit rapidement que, se sentant en partie fautif, le russe lui tendait un rameau d'olivier afin d'enterrer la hache de guerre, leur permettant à tous les deux de reprendre une relation professionnelle sur de bonnes bases, mais il lui avait également fait comprendre que la remarque de la jolie rousse pendant la réunion aurait très bien pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses avec un autre interlocuteur que lui, les rendant responsables à égalité de la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis la fin de matinée.

\- Je vois … murmura-t-elle, intérieurement d'accord avec ce raisonnement, bien que jamais elle ne l'avouerait, j'imagine donc que vous attendez des excuses de ma part, après quoi nous serons quittes.

\- Non, je vous fait grâce des excuses, tout comme de ces ridicules stratagèmes qui avaient pour but de me déstabiliser, l'interrompit le grand blond, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement ressortant étrangement sur son visage impassible habituel, néanmoins si vous ressentez encore le besoin de faire examiner vos sous-vêtements à quelqu'un, je serais ravi d'avoir le rôle.

Affreusement gênée, Rose senti le sang colorer son visage jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'allait pas avouer à cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis seulement quelques heures son inexpérience dans le domaine de la séduction. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à chercher un moyen de changer de sujet car Dimitri le fit pour elle, lui proposant innocemment de commander leur plat maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus forcés de se tirer dans les pattes à chaque instant.

Et, étonnamment, Rose se rendit compte en arrivant à son appartement dans le bâtiment de l'ambassade qu'elle avait passé une excellente après-midi. Bien que très sérieux et cultivé, comme beaucoup d'aristocrates qu'ils soient anglais ou non, son humour discret et ironique avait beaucoup amusé la jeune anglaise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ri quand il lui avait déclaré, très sérieux, avoir toujours voulu devenir chanteur d'opéra, avant qu'elle ne remarque la petite lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Vraiment, cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos – après tout la jeune femme s'était entretenue avec un Empereur, qui l'avait menacée, avait vexé un aristocrate russe en essayant de l'impressionner et avait finalement fini par passer un incroyable moment avec un homme charmant – mais elle en valait aussi la peine, sans aucune hésitation.

De bonne humeur, Rose décida de prendre le temps de contacter son frère par Cheminette, leurs discussions hebdomadaires étant devenues une sorte de rituel pour garder contact alors qu'elle vivait la plupart du temps à des milliers de kilomètre de l'Angleterre, ou même de l'Europe. Posant un oreiller sur le sol avant de s'installer confortablement en tailleur, Rose jeta une bonne poignée de poudre de Cheminette d'un jolie mauve – pour les conversations internationales (mais pas intercontinentales !) – dans le foyer et jeta un sortilège de projection.

Nouvelle invention datant d'une quinzaine d'années, le sorte de projection par Cheminette permettait aux utilisateurs de montrer l'image de leur visage dans le feu de cheminée de leur correspondant tout en ne devant pas rester des heures à genoux la tête dans le conduit. Ce sort avait révolutionné la communication magique et aujourd'hui, beaucoup de sorciers utilisaient le réseau de Cheminette, qui était tombé peu à peu en désuétude à cause de l'inconfort de ce moyen de communication il y a quinze ans.

L'explosion d'étincelles qui se manifesta dans la cheminée alerta Rose que son frère était chez lui et enclenchait la liaison de son côté. Il fallut quelques secondes pour relier l'appartement d'Hugo au sien, la distance se faisant cependant moins sentir que lors de leurs prises de contact entre l'Inde et l'Angleterre, où il fallait en moyenne deux minutes pour obtenir un son et une image de qualité.

\- Salut grande sœur ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun au visage couvert de taches de rousseur alors que sa tête apparaissait dans les braises, comment est la Russie ?

\- Eh bien … c'est grand ! Et froid bien sûr, enfin pour un mois d'août ! Même si en Angleterre il ne fait pas souvent beau, nous ne mettons quand même pas de manteau en plein été, plaisanta la rousse avec un sourire malicieux que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu.

\- Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ça. Est-ce que tu as finalement rencontré cet Empereur que tu redoutais tant ?

Mis au courant du caractère froid et impassible que les médias donnaient à Vassili Andropov par Rose, qui avait stressé pendant des semaines en vue de leur rencontre, son jeune frère lui avait constamment assuré son indéfectible soutien ainsi que sa confiance sans borne en ses capacités. Et il avait eu raison, même si la situation avait bien failli tourner au désastre !

\- Oui, nous avons discuté, il est plutôt sérieux c'est vrai, et un peu effrayant, mais dans l'ensemble je trouve que c'est un bon souverain. Il a à cœur les intérêts de son peuple et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je lui reprocherais. En revanche, j'ai eu un petit diffèrent avec un de ses conseillers, son cousin en plus, qui s'est presque terminé en guerre froide.

La moue de dérision qui était apparue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme provoqua un éclat de rire chez le cadet de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

\- J'imagine que, malgré tout, la situation s'est arrangé ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui donnait des airs de lutin farceur.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? s'exclama Rose avec stupeur. Elle savait que rien dans sa voix n'avait laissé entendre que la conclusion avait finalement été très positive.

\- Rose, soupira le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans avec un regain de sérieux perturbant, je te connais. Tu ne m'aurais jamais raconté cette histoire si elle n'avait pas été une sorte de victoire, peu importe en quoi. Tu ne parles jamais de tes problèmes, et tu supportes encore moins l'échec …

Gênée d'être ainsi mise à nu, la jeune Weasley décida de changer de sujet, devinant très bien ce qui pourrait attirer l'attention de son petit frère.

\- Au fait, dis-moi, comment s'est passé ton premier jour au ministère ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec, malgré son stratagème, une véritable curiosité.

Timide, introverti et maladroit quand il était enfant, Hugo s'était libéré à Poudlard où il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, à la plus grande fierté de leurs parents – enfin surtout de leur père pour qui toute autre maison était inférieure bien qu'il ne le dise jamais à voix haute depuis que Rose avait fini à Serdaigle. Néanmoins, sa maladresse n'avait jamais disparu et il pouvait rivaliser avec Nymphadora Tonks, d'après les Weasley, en ce qui concernait le nombre d'objets qu'il faisait tomber à la minute. Courageusement, il avait fait de ce défaut une force et était devenu celui qui amusait gentiment la galerie avec ses maladresses, mais Rose savait qu'au fond de lui, son frère avait toujours été inquiet pour l'après. L'après Poudlard, quand il lui faudrait trouver un travail et qu'il se ferait surement renvoyer à cause de trop de matériel cassé.

Heureusement, Charlie, l'adorable et courageux oncle Charlie, l'aventurier qui avait épousé une femme bien plus jeune que lui, avait été là. Et une de ses blagues avait redonné à Hugo l'espoir qu'il avait perdu alors qu'à seize ans, il désespérait de trouver une filière où il pourrait s'épanouir. Quand le musculeux roux aux multiples cicatrices avait lancé à Ron en plaisantant que son fils aurait tout à fait sa place au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, il était devenu pour Rose une sorte de sauveur méritant toute sa gratitude pour avoir fait réapparaître dans les yeux d'Hugo cette lueur de malice qui avait presque disparu. Elle se souvenait encore de la phrase qu'il avait prononcé en rentrant à la maison après un des innombrables diners mensuels chez papy Arthur et mamie Molly. « Ce serait tellement ironique, Rosie ! L'éternel maladroit qui réparerait les bêtises des autres et qui ferait en sorte de garder secrète l'existence des sorciers. Je suis sûr que je serais le meilleur dans ce domaine !». A ce moment-là, elle avait su que malgré son ton facétieux, il était incroyablement sérieux, et avec la même solennité elle lui avait répondu qu'il avait raison et qu'il réussirait, elle en était sûre, peu importe les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Elle ne s'était néanmoins pas doutée que les premiers à se manifester seraient leurs parents.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'était vraiment génial ! Bien sûr, j'avais déjà fait des stages avec l'Université, mais avoir ses premières responsabilités c'est vraiment quelque chose. Même s'il s'agit juste d'aller chercher un dossier au département des Aurors pour le Chef du Département.

Le sourire extatique de son frère convainquit Rose de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il valait bien mieux qu'un simple coursier. Si Hugo était heureux dans cette situation, alors elle l'était aussi. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à ressembler à sa mère dont les premiers mots avaient été « il est hors de question que tu ailles travailler dans ce service minable ! » quand elle avait appris les plans de carrière de son fils. Et puis Daniel Stockfield, le Directeur du Département, était un adorable nounours à l'embonpoint prononcé, aux cheveux d'un roux aussi flamboyant que les siens, qui était passionné par le marché des produits agricoles dans lequel son père avait fait fortune et dont il pouvait assommer ses interlocuteurs pendant des heures, et qui ne pouvait pas faire de mal à une mouche (tant qu'il n'était pas sur la scène politique, car il devenait un véritable requin dès que qui que ce soit s'avisait de menacer son poste bien aimé).

\- J'ai d'ailleurs vu oncle Harry lors de mon passage par la ruche* et il m'a rappelé, avec le même air torturé que tous les ans, que les invitations pour le bal annuel que donnent les Potter pour la Saint-Valentin ont été envoyées par tante Ginny hier. Tu risques de recevoir la tienne dans quelques jours.

Dépitée, la jolie rousse poussa un soupire de lassitude.

\- Hugo, tu sais très bien que ce bal a été une torture toutes les années où nous avons dû y aller. Maintenant que je vis assez loin pour utiliser l'excuse de la distance, je ne vais certainement pas m'en priver ! Et puis ça fait déjà trois ans que je ne viens plus, tante Gin' doit bien se douter que je vais donner une réponse négative une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais, Rosie, et je comprends, crois-moi, mais … c'est le bal des Potter, pas celui des Weasley. En refusant de venir tu évites peut être nos parents (et avec raison), mais tu prives aussi toute la famille de ta présence. Lily m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles, tout comme James, Albus, Lucie, Fred, Roxanne … Même Molly m'a demandé comment tu allais, alors que tout le monde sait combien elle est concentrée sur sa campagne pour les élections de l'année prochaine. Ce poste de Ministre de la Magie est toute sa vie mais la plus snob et la plus égoïste de nos cousines prend tout de même de tes nouvelles ! C'est bien que tu es absente depuis trop longtemps.

Le ton suppliant d'Hugo brisa le cœur de Rose, qui comprenait que derrière le prétexte de leurs cousins, c'était son frère lui-même qui lui avouait, lui criait, qu'elle lui manquait affreusement et qu'il voulait qu'elle rentre à la maison. Malheureusement, même si la jeune femme ressentait le même manque, elle n'était pas prête à revivre l'épreuve du bal de la Saint-Valentin une nouvelle fois. Encore maintenant, alors qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années, elle se souvenait encore de cette envie de fuir qui la prenait à la gorge chaque fois que quelqu'un venait s'extasier sur l'intelligence incroyable de sa mère dont elle semblait avoir hérité. « Je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu hériter de ce stupide don ! » voulait-elle toujours hurler à ces opportunistes que la perspective d'approcher sa célèbre famille faisait saliver.

Parfois, il y avait aussi quelques journalistes qui parvenaient à infiltrer la soirée, et chaque lendemain la jeune femme fermait les yeux de rage devant les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier ou de Sorcière Hebdo. « Nouvelle conquête pour l'aîné des Potter », « L'héritière du Baron Weasley toujours aussi rayonnante au bras de Teddy Lupin », « Molly Weasley, prochaine Ministre de la Magie ? » … Mais pour elle, la même phrase revenait toujours. Bien sûr, parfois quelques mots changeaient, mais le message était le même : Rose Weasley n'avait rien d'assez intéressant pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle et non à sa miraculeuse intelligence ! Pour tout le monde sorcier, la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione Weasley était l'intello, celle qui avait hérité de la tête bien faite de sa mère et du physique trop flamboyant de son père. Celle que personne n'avait jamais vraiment voulu connaître parce que pour tout le monde, il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir.

Agacée par la perpétuelle intrusion de la presse dans sa vie autant que par leur ignorance à son égard pour autre chose que son cerveau (très peu d'articles la concernait exclusivement et jamais pour autre chose que ses prouesses scolaires), la jeune rousse avait fini par ne plus se dévoiler à personne, à toujours paraître forte, froide et parfaite. Parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle et qu'ainsi, personne ne cherchait plus loin que ce masque que parfois elle ne savait même plus retirer. Pourtant, aucun de ses cousins ou cousines ne semblait souffrir du même problème. James, Albus et Lily étaient les plus sollicités, mais également ceux qui s'en moquaient le plus, ce qui leur avaient plutôt bien réussi puisque le premier était marié et déjà père d'une petite fille, le second roucoulait depuis quelques temps avec la sculpturale Shadoh Zabini et la jolie Lily était, paraissait-il, très épanouie à l'Université Sorcière du Royaume-Uni sur l'Isle de Wight. En ce qui concernait les enfants de Bill et Fleur, Victoire avait épousé Teddy il y avait quelques années, Dominique travaillait avec Charlie dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie et Louis débutait une carrière florissante au football moldu. Bien sûr, la fille aîné de Percy et Audrey, Molly, était en pleine campagne pour les élections, et sa sœur, Lucy, dirigeait les boutiques Ollivander's dont elle avait développé la marque partout dans le monde. Fred s'était également lancé dans le Commerce et était le nouveau propriétaire de la firme Farce Pour Sorciers Facétieux, pendant que sa sœur Roxanne s'illustrait dans le monde de la musique, offrant une alternative bienvenue à la tristement célèbre Celestina Moldubec.

En résumé, ses cousins avaient l'air d'avoir tous plutôt bien réussi leurs vies et ils s'épanouissaient indéniablement en Angleterre, là où ils pouvaient voyager les uns chez les autres sans contraintes de temps ou de frontières. Malheureusement, Rose était incapable de les imiter et rencontrer ses parents, ainsi que certains membres étroits d'esprit de sa famille, plus de quelques fois par ans était devenu insupportable avec les années. Autant les Weasley formaient une famille soudée à la loyauté indéfectible, autant ils avaient également des jugements catégoriques sur beaucoup de sujets. Heureusement que les pièces rapportées comme Harry mettaient un peu de plomb dans la tête de tous ces roux car la majorité pouvait être désignée par le terme « buté ». La jeune femme se souvenait encore de la manière dont beaucoup avaient réagi quand Victoire avait dévoilé sa première photo publiée. Bien sûr, c'était un nu, et dans le monde moldu en plus, mais le cliché était tellement bien fait que rien ne paraissait vulgaire, ses formes étant adroitement dissimulées derrière un drapeau aux couleurs du Royaume-Uni. Il était néanmoins naturel de la part de la famille d'être sous le choc et Rose s'avouait très bien à elle-même qu'elle aurait été très mal à l'aise d'exposer ainsi son corps aux yeux de tous, mais Victoire avait dix-sept ans à cette époque, elle était donc majeure et libre de ses choix. Aucun Weasley n'avait le droit de la juger alors qu'être mannequin était ce qu'elle voulait, et Rose ne pardonnait toujours pas à Percy d'avoir refusé de parler à sa nièce pendant six mois à cause de cette photo, malgré les exhortations de sa femme.

Par conséquent, et pour toutes ces raisons même si elle aimait sa famille malgré tout, la jolie rousse n'avait aucune envie de revenir en Angleterre pour être considérée une fois de plus comme une personne ennuyeuse, fade et qui fuyait tout contact humain, les jugeant tous trop inférieurs à son immense intelligence. Et en croisant le regard d'Hugo, dans la cheminée, elle devina qu'il avait suivi le même cheminement de pensées et que, malgré ses incitations à la faire revenir, il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas. Il avait toujours été le plus courageux, celui qui voyait le bon côté des choses et ignorait le mauvais, une qualité que sa sœur lui enviait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était allé à Gryffondor, et elle à Serdaigle.

\- T'en fais pas, Rosie, c'est pas grave, dit Hugo avec un sourire un poil forcé, je leur dirais que tu es débordée, comme tous les ans, et comme à chaque fois ils feront tous semblant de me croire tout en se demandant pourquoi tu les évites depuis quatre ans.

La jeune femme compris parfaitement ce que voulait dire son frère, car après tout il n'avait pas complètement tort. En voulant fuir ses parents, elle se privait également de toutes les bonnes choses qu'avaient à offrir les autres Weasley-Potter, tout en n'ayant jamais expliqué à aucun d'entre eux la raison de son absence dans leurs vies.

La seule réponse que pu fournir la jolie rousse à Hugo fut la même qu'à chacune de leurs conversations. Elle n'était pas prête. Et au grand dam du jeune homme, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si un jour, elle le serait enfin.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Granger.

\- Dimitri Gavriilovitch.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Rose quand le grand blond avec qui elle avait appris à s'entendre au cours des semaines qui venaient de s'écouler inclina la tête pour la saluer, les yeux pétillants de cette malice qui lui faisait office de sourire la plus part du temps. En effet, plus elle passait de temps avec les Conseillers, plus elle se rendait compte qu'avec la majorité des gens, Dimitri était indissociable de son personnage de sévère militaire dont beaucoup avaient peur. Même vis-à-vis de ses collègues les plus proches, il restait invariablement à distance et excepté avec son cousin, jamais il ne se détendait. Cette constatation avait énormément étonné Rose qui avait côtoyé le côté aimable et amusant de l'homme, d'autant plus quand elle avait évoqué avec une secrétaire du palais le diner qu'elle avait partagé avec l'ombrageux conseiller lors de son premier jour comme ambassadrice en Russie. A la simple mention du nom Dolohov, la jeune femme avait dégluti avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation, murmurant précipitamment que ce diner avait dû être une corvée hormis pour ses yeux, toutes les femmes du palais sachant que malgré sa plastique idéale, le grand blond ne laissait personne l'approcher.

Intriguée par le mystère Dimitri Dolohov, la jolie rousse avait décidé de voir si, comme avec tous les autres, il s'éloignait d'elle dès qu'elle se montrait un peu trop désireuse de parler d'autre chose que du travail, sa tâche étant facilitée par le nouveau rôle de Dimitri comme médiateur entre l'Empereur et Rose dans l'affaire BorderFlash. En effet, la jeune anglaise avait décidé de ne pas laisser tomber ce dossier dont la durée de vie raccourcissait inexorablement à chaque jour qui passait et la perspective du travail qui l'attendait pour monter un nouveau projet tout en gardant la majeure partie des propositions de l'ancien lui donnait déjà la migraine. Heureusement, son étrange rapprochement avec le Russe qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une agréable amitié lui redonnait le moral. Car, après avoir abordé le grand blond quelques semaines auparavant pour lui reproposer un diner – prétextant que le premier qu'ils avaient partagé avait été plutôt plaisant si l'on exceptait les deux premières heures, tout en ajoutant qu'ils pourraient également parler de leur affaire en commun, par sécurité – Rose avait été agréablement surprise d'obtenir une réponse positive.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver le soir même, et la soirée s'était incroyablement bien passée. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas un seul instant parlé de travail, hormis lorsque la jeune femme avait questionné Dimitri sur son parcours, sur ce qui l'avait fait devenir Conseiller Militaire. Elle avait été très intéressée d'apprendre qu'il avait commencé sa carrière dans l'armée en sortant de l'Ecole Impériale des Officiers, qui accueillait des sorciers comme des moldus, ces derniers ayant cours dans une aile différente de l'immeuble qui leur servait d'école d'après les dires du russe. Après les cinq ans d'études obligatoires, il avait rempilé pour trois ans supplémentaires afin d'obtenir un Brevet en Sciences Politiques, Négociation et Stratégies Militaires. A vingt-quatre, il était sorti de l'école diplômé avec mention et était entré au palais, tout d'abord comme simple assistant de l'ancien Conseiller Militaire, puis comme Premier assistant et enfin, comme Conseiller principal deux ans auparavant. Maintenant, à trente ans, sa carrière était bien établie et il avait avoué à Rose que ce poste avait toujours été une sorte de rêve, indépendant du fait que l'Empereur Vassili était un de ses cousins éloigné. En effet, bien que leurs liens n'aient rien à voir avec le sang, la mère de Dimitri, Bogdana, était très proche de l'Impératrice douairière Natashka dont elle avait été la dame de compagnie, et dont l'arrière-grand-mère était la sœur de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père de Dimitri du côté de son père. Et d'après ce dernier, lui avait révélé le Russe, la rencontre entre Bogdana et Gavriil avait été orchestrée par Natashka, dont les dons de voyance étaient connus dans le monde entier.

Passionnée par ces histoires de famille comme elle l'avait été à ses quinze ans lors de sa découverte des racines de la famille Weasley, Rose avait écouté Dimitri parler de ses ancêtres et de la Russie Impériale sorcière, dont les usages étaient si différents de l'Angleterre, pendant des heures et une fois la soirée terminée, les deux adultes étaient devenus des amis. Mais malgré leur entente assez exceptionnelle, que ce soit au niveau professionnel ou personnel, la jeune femme se demandait encore régulièrement comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus loquace, ni la plus abordable qui soit, et malgré tout, Dimitri, celui que tout le monde décrivait comme silencieux, ténébreux et secret, l'avait choisi comme amie.

Elle choisit néanmoins faire taire ses doutes alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon Vermeil – qui servait à toutes leurs discussions sur l'affaire BorderFlash – aux côtés du grand Russe, très consciente de la présence de l'Empereur et de sa femme dans la pièce. Enceinte de six mois, Sofiya Andropov, née Jablokova du nom de la puissante famille qui contrôlait les entreprises d'ensorcellement des célèbres Cristaux Eternels russes, avait l'apparence d'une femme d'affaire accomplie, le maintien irréprochable des femmes éduquées pour être sur le trône et l'impassibilité des meilleurs joueurs de poker. C'était certainement ces qualités qui avaient déterminé sa présence aux côté de l'Empereur sorcier du plus grand pays du monde car Rose n'imaginait pas Vassili traiter le choix de son épouse différemment de tous ces contrats qu'il signait tous les jours : avec logique et méthode.

\- Dimitri, Mademoiselle Granger, bienvenue, dit calmement l'Empereur en se levant alors qu'ils entraient.

Sa femme l'imita, souriant gentiment aux deux nouveaux arrivants avec ce masque de politesse que Rose ne se lassait pas d'essayer de percer, en vain, depuis des semaines. « Un peu de courage, je vais y arriver un jour ou l'autre » pensa-t-elle en exécutant la révérence protocolaire, la remontrance de Vassili lors de son premier jour flottant dans son esprit. En voyant les nombreux feuillets empilés sur la table basse au centre de la pièce, la jeune femme poussa un soupir intérieur, s'installa aux côtés de Dimitri sur un incroyable sofa capitonné dont la fonction devait sans doute être de rendre ses occupants mal-à-l'aise et se redressa, prête pour la longue négociation qui les attendaient.

* * *

 ***c'est un terme que j'ai emprunté à Alixe dans sa fiction « Mon Sorcier bien-aimé » et qui est le nom que donnent les Aurors à leur QG.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comment s'est passé votre mois de juillet ? Le miens plutôt bien ^^ mais bon, trêve de bavardages !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre corrigé gentiment pas Elfy, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez des reviews :) J'ai besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Laura**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Panique à bord**

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'Empereur ait fait une proposition aussi scandaleuse ! s'exclama Rose alors qu'elle sortait du palais avec Dimitri, non mais franchement ! Louer des portoloins locaux … Il veut tout simplement qu'Hamilton abandonne la Russie et aille trouver un autre pays où s'implanter.

Silencieux, le grand russe la suivait, un léger sourire aux lèvres dissimulant à peine son amusement à la voir s'emporter pour cette affaire dont elle prenait l'échec personnellement.

\- Dis-moi toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants de cette passion qu'elle mettait dans tous les problèmes qu'elle cherchait à résoudre.

\- Eh bien, si l'on considère que Vassili a fait construire des centres de portoloin dans tout le pays depuis quinze ans, alors j'imagine qu'il sait ce qu'il fait … ironisa-t-il mais la jolie rousse lui jeta un regard mécontent et il soupira avant de répondre plus sérieusement à sa question. Ecoute, Rose, tu es née en Angleterre et tu n'as connu que ce système où la concurrence est privilégiée à la fidélité nationale, mais ici c'est très différent : nous sommes fiers d'être Russes, nous sommes fiers de notre pays, de notre Empereur et nous ne voulons pas être envahis par des entreprises étrangères qui provoqueront la faillite des nôtres. Je pense que, si tu y réfléchissais, tu t'apercevrais que c'est plutôt juste comme raisonnement, et que la plupart des pays Européens reviennent à cette tendance nationaliste. Plus les économies s'effondrent, plus les gens ont peur, or ici, personne n'a peur car nous savons que quoi qu'il arrive nous aurons toujours du travail et donc un revenu.

Le regard pensif de la jeune anglaise encouragea Dimitri à poursuivre ses explications.

\- Pour en revenir aux portoloins, nous avons en Russie une entreprise nationale : **путешествовать** , on pourrait le traduire par voyage (il reçut un coup d'œil exaspéré et lança un sourire d'excuse à sa nouvelle amie, ayant oublié qu'elle parlait russe presque aussi bien que lui), elle s'occupe de tous les déplacements à travers le pays, tout comme des plus rares voyages à l'étranger. La famille Iemeline, qui est responsable de cette entreprise, propose le même genre de services que BorderFlash et en terme de prix ils appliquent la politique des revenus : plus tu as d'argent, plus les portoloins sont chers. Le peuple est plutôt satisfait de ce que fait **путешествовать** alors je vois pas pourquoi nous devrions laisser des étrangers s'implanter dans notre pays, d'autant plus que c'est le gouvernement qui a payé pour les infrastructures d'atterrissage des portoloins partout en Russie.

Profondément plongée dans ses réflexions, Rose réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une lueur n'éclaire son regard bleu.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui vous gêne c'est l'implantation éventuelle d'entreprises concurrentes si vous ouvrez davantage vos frontières ? (Dimitri hocha la tête et elle continua son raisonnement) Donc les voyages de particuliers, ou même d'hommes d'affaires venus traiter avec des entreprises locales, ne vous posent pas de problème ? (Nouveau hochement de tête) Alors il se pourrait que j'ai une idée pour régler toute cette affaire et contenter les deux parties.

Très contente d'elle-même et certaine du génie de son idée, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras du grand russe avec exubérance avant de le lâcher et de faire plusieurs tours sur elle-même en riant avec soulagement. Cette histoire l'avait vraiment préoccupée pendant toutes ces semaines et elle en voyait enfin le bout ! Un bout minuscule et incertain, certes, mais c'était tout de même un énorme progrès. Charmé par la joie innocente qui se dégageait de la jeune rousse, Dimitri éclata de rire à son tour et lors qu'il croisa le regard pétillant de Rose, une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir fêter ça chez moi ? Je ne sais pas du tout en quoi consiste ce merveilleux plan mais je me ferai un plaisir de vous écouter m'en exposer les tenants et aboutissants.

Incrédule, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Comment ne pas interpréter cette invitation en quelque chose d'une autre nature, très différente de la simple discussion ? Néanmoins, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley se rassura en pensant soudain que cette soirée serait l'occasion parfaite pour le questionner sur sa soudaine loquacité à son égard alors que les femmes ne l'avaient, semblait-il, jamais intéressé durablement. Depuis des jours, elle se posait des dizaines de questions : avait-il découvert son véritable nom de famille ? cherchait-il à s'en servir pour sa réputation sur le champ international ? l'Empereur lui avait-il demandé de la séduire ? Car après tout en tant que Conseiller Militaire, la négociation d'un contrat commercial n'entrait pas vraiment dans ses attributions, même s'il possédait le diplôme adéquat. L'éducation médiatisée qu'elle avait subie avait laissé des traces indélébiles sur son caractère et la méfiance était devenu comme une seconde nature.

\- Cela me parait être une bonne idée, mais je dois rendre un service à une amie ce soir, donc il serait préférable que nous allions discuter chez moi, répondit enfin Rose en insistant imperceptiblement sur le mot « discuter ». Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses !

Le grand blond acquiesça et ils se mirent en route pour l'appartement de la jeune femme, dans le même bâtiment que l'ambassade où elle passait la moitié de son temps – l'autre moitié se déroulant au palais impérial – et dans lequel elle appréhendait de laisser quiconque entrer. Pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, elle avait réussi à faire de la grande et luxueuse suite qui lui avait été attribuée un chaleureux cocon où elle se sentait chez elle, à la maison. Une sensation qu'elle avait appris à détester pendant toute son adolescence, lorsqu'elle devait revenir à la demeure familiale pendant les vacances alors qu'elle aurait tout donné pour rester l'année entière à Poudlard. Un sensation qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité retrouver le jour où elle s'était retrouvé seule dans un immense appartement au cœur de Mumbai avec pour seule compagnie des murs d'un blanc impersonnel décorés à intervalles réguliers d'œuvres d'art sans intérêt. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Leynah – et plus tard de Raj – l'avait sauvée d'une existence trop fade et monotone. « Dimitri les rencontrera d'ailleurs certainement cette après-midi » songea Rose en se demandant une nouvelle fois si laisser entrer le Russe dans son intimité était une bonne idée.

La jeune femme n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de tergiverser plus longtemps car ils entraient dans le bâtiment – qui se trouvait à quelques rues du palais ce qui permettait à la rousse de faire le trajet à pied tous les jours au lieu de transplaner ou d'utiliser une cheminée. Précédant Dimitri, elle le guida dans les étages de la partie de l'immeuble qui était attribuée à l'ambassade anglaise et, une fois au dernier palier, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Masquant son anxiété, Rose déposa sa baguette contre le bâtant, qui s'ouvrit sans bruit, et entra. A peine eu-t-elle posé un pied dans le salon, qu'une tornade de boucles brunes lui étreignit les jambes, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle ne dut son salut qu'à l'homme qui la suivait, ce dernier plaçant une main autour de sa taille pour la retenir alors qu'elle basculait en arrière.

\- Raj ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec une sourire lumineux, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ? Nous avons un invité cet après-midi.

Le garçonnet, s'apercevant de la présence de Dimitri, un homme inconnu bien plus grand et fort que lui, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de secouer une main en direction du Russe et de déguerpir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Rose avec un sourire amusé en suivant le petit garçon du regard, il n'est pas habitué à rencontrer des inconnus, surtout de ta taille !

S'attendant au moins à un rire poli suite à cette plaisanterie, le jeune femme n'obtint qu'un silence glacé et elle se tourna en direction du grand blond, son sourire se fanant alors qu'elle voyait cette expression impassible qu'il ne lui avait pas présenté depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Dimitri ? Est-ce que … commença-t-elle en approchant lentement, mais il la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander s'il allait bien.

\- Tu as un enfant ?

L'exclamation, prononcée d'une voix blanche pour ce Russe qu'elle pensait que rien n'étonnait jamais fut suivie d'un long silence, avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à glousser irrésistiblement, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se pliait en deux en essayant de retenir son rire. Incrédule, son invité l'observa comme si elle était brusquement devenue complètement folle et la jolie rousse décida de se montrer charitable. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Dimitri… Raj n'est pas mon fils, c'est celui d'une amie et je le garde pendant qu'elle va au travail. D'ailleurs la voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'une minuscule jeune femme aux indéniables origines indiennes pénétrait dans le salon. Je te présente Leynah Khan, Leynah voici Dimitri Gavriilovitch Dolohov, c'est un collègue. « Enfin en quelque sorte, rajouta la rousse pour elle-même. »

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit chaleureusement la brune, un sourire illuminant son visage couleur café alors qu'elle joignait ses deux mains sous son menton et inclinait la tête.

Toujours un peu abasourdi, le Russe imita son salut, ne voulant pas commettre un impair en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même, mademoiselle Khan. J'ai rencontré votre fils il y a quelques instants, un garçon charmant.

Le rire cristallin de la femme – surement un peu plus jeune que Rose – résonna dans la pièce et son regard s'illumina d'une lueur espiègle alors qu'elle lui répondait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mentir : elle savait très bien que Raj était un vrai petit monstre. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis Leynah prit congé, laissant son fils sous la garde de Rose alors qu'elle partait travailler. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Dimitri, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, se tourna vers la jolie rousse.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa-t-il sans méchanceté, tu savais très bien ce que je penserais en voyant Raj !

Flattée qu'il la pense suffisamment maligne pour avoir préparé un stratagème aussi vicieux, la jolie anglaise décida néanmoins de lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'elle vivait avec Leynah et son fils depuis deux ans et qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier que rares étaient les personnes au courant de leur existence. Et puisque de toute façon, elle n'invitait jamais personne chez elle – les diners à l'ambassade se déroulant dans les salles de réception du rez-de-chaussée – cette situation n'était pas de son fait, mais elle serait certainement arrivée un jour ou l'autre.

\- La présence de ton amie ici est connue de l'Empereur ? demanda soudainement le Russe en appréhendant la réponse : Vassili n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses.

Rose mis néanmoins quelques minutes à le tranquilliser car Raj entra dans le salon où ils étaient installés et demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait jouer avec son balai-jouet. Attendri, le grand blond observa la rousse s'accroupir devant l'enfant pour lui donner quelques consignes de sécurité (ne pas sortir du salon entre autres) avant d'appeler le jouet d'un Accio parfaitement exécuté. Elle le lui tendit avec un regard sérieux puis retourna se percher sur une chaise de bar près de Dimitri, observant le petit garçon s'élever quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse après avoir bu une gorgé de son verre de vin, et pour te répondre, oui, il est au courant, j'ai fait une demande pour des appartements plus grands et pourvus de sortilèges de sécurité adaptés aux enfants en bas âge. Ton cousin a gracieusement accepté que j'héberge chez moi deux ressortissants indiens sans aucun lien avec l'Angleterre.

Elle secoua la tête, désabusée, les yeux dans le vague comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

\- J'imagine que je lui dois aussi une faveur pour ce service.

Le murmure faillit échapper à Dimitri mais son ouïe exercé par l'académie militaire lui permit d'en comprendre la majorité et tout en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, il se creusa les méninges pour essayer de deviner quel autre service Vassili avait pu rendre à la jeune femme en seulement un mois.

\- Alors, ce plan ? s'enquit-il soudainement, faisant sortir Rose de ses pensées, et le soupir de soulagement qui échappa à la jolie rousse conforta Dimitri dans son idée que Vassili et la jeune ambassadrice britannique partageaient un secret. Un secret qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaître tout en redoutant que ce soit quelque chose de grave dont il ne voudrait, à terme, jamais avoir eu connaissance.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Le claquement d'une porte fit sursauter Rose qui s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase. En face d'elle, toujours perché sur un tabouret de bar et sirotant un verre de vin, Dimitri tourna son regard en direction du couloir menant dans le vestibule juste à temps pour voir Leynah rentrer du travail. Sortant sa baguette, il lança un rapide Tempus et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation en voyant qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures. S'excusant de devoir partir si vite, il remercia chaleureusement la jolie rousse pour cette excellente après-midi, salua sa colocataire, fit un bref signe de la main à Raj qui jouait toujours dans le salon et sortit en coup de vent.

\- Eh bien ! On aurait dit qu'il avait le feu aux trousses, s'exclama la jeune indienne en prenant son fils dans ses bras, un nuage de tristesse voilant brièvement ses yeux bruns alors qu'elle contemplait son sourire ravi, rapidement remplacé par tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour son enfant. C'est toi qui l'a effrayé ?

Rose éclata de rire, ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de Raj, avant de s'installer dans le sofa avec la petite famille.

\- Non pas du tout ! Mais il a reçu une lettre de sa mère tout à l'heure qui l'invitait à passer à la maison pour un dîner en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de son père, Gavriil. J'imagine qu'il devait y être à quelque chose comme dix-neuf heures et qu'il aimerait ne pas arriver là-bas en robe de travail.

La jeune rousse parut songeuse quelques instants avant d'ajouter qu'il craignait surement aussi le courroux maternel qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur lui à cause de son retard. Eclatants de rire, les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice, toutes deux sachant pertinemment qu'elles ne connaîtraient jamais ce genre de situation avec leurs propres parents – ces remontrances faussement sévères qui cachaient en réalité de l'inquiétude et un amour indéniable – et ayant décidé de s'en amuser au lieu d'en pleurer.

Une fois leurs rires éteints, la jolie brune observa son amie plus sérieusement pendant quelques secondes avant de lui poser LA question que l'anglaise redoutait.

\- Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ?

Le rougissement de la jeune femme aurait été une réponse suffisante pour toute autre que Leynah, mais elle vivait avec Rose depuis plusieurs années et elle la connaissait très bien. Quelque chose la gênait avec ce beau blond et l'indienne savait que tant que ce problème ne serait pas résolu, rien ne serait possible entre la rousse et son séduisant collègue. Interrogeant précautionneusement son amie, elle finit par comprendre le dilemme de Rose : Dimitri lui plaisait sur tous les plans, il était cultivé, gentil, sérieux mais aussi drôle quand il le fallait et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait un physique incroyable, mélange de force et de froideur que son sourire adoucissait néanmoins, ce comportement ouvert que beaucoup qualifiaient n'inhabituel au palais ne devait pas être pris à la légère pour une jeune femme habituée à se protéger des intrusions extérieures comme la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Seulement, il était évident pour Leynah, même après une aussi brève rencontre, que le Russe ne voulait aucun mal à son amie. De plus, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle pensait à encourager Rose à sortir et à rencontrer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas bon pour une aussi jolie femme de rester ainsi fermée à toute relation à cause de parents incapables et aveugles.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber tes doutes, au moins pour le moment, commença-t-elle en choisissant ses mots avec précaution, Dimitri a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et ce n'est pas parce qu'aucune des femmes qui travaillent au palais n'a pu mettre le grappin dessus que tu dois prendre leurs cas pour des généralités. Il est intéressé, c'est évident, mais c'est aussi un homme et si tu ne lui montre pas rapidement que toi aussi tu pourrais l'être il prendra surement ça comme un refus et se contentera de rester un ami, à moins qu'il ne décide carrément de faire revenir vos relations au niveau strictement professionnel.

Bien sûr, Leynah était parfaitement consciente qu'il en faudrait plus pour que le grand blond abandonne la partie car il paraissait être quelqu'un de déterminé, mais il fallait que Rose se sente en danger, qu'elle ait peur de perdre cette relation à laquelle elle tenait visiblement – sinon le russe n'aurait jamais mis un pied dans l'appartement – afin que Dimitri ne soit pas le seul à essayer de faire évoluer leur lien vers quelque chose de plus intime.

\- Peut-être que tu te rendras compte qu'en fait vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, ou qu'il ne veut qu'une aventure et rien de sérieux, mais au moins tu auras essayé. Si tu ne fais rien, si tu le laisses se heurter à un mur infranchissable jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir tenté le coup.

Laissant sa colocataire méditer ces sages paroles, la jeune mère se leva et emmena Raj dans la cuisine pour le faire manger rapidement avant de le mettre au lit. Il aurait déjà dû prendre son repas il y avait trois-quarts d'heure, Rose devait être vraiment plongée dans cette discussion avec le grand blond car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier le repas de l'enfant, mais Leynah décida de ne rien lui reprocher, pour une fois que la rousse s'intéressait à quelqu'un elle n'allait pas tout gâcher!

Quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installée dans son lit, Rose repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa meilleure amie. Elle devait bien reconnaître que la brune n'avait pas tort, à se fermer ainsi à cette relation qui, elle le sentait, pourrait devenir quelque chose de merveilleux, elle laissait lui échapper une chance qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas, ou en tout cas pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant et charmant que Dimitri Dolohov.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, la jeune femme se jura de tout faire pour que cette belle rencontre continue à la surprendre et s'il fallait pour cela qu'elle s'implique, alors elle le ferait. Ce serait une nouvelle expérience qu'elle avait hâte d'entreprendre.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Le lundi, suivant, après un week-end agréable et détendu passé en compagnie de Leynah et Raj, Rose retourna travailler, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour faire avancer sa relation avec Dimitri alors qu'elle marchait en direction de son bureau. Elle n'eut cependant pas vraiment à se creuser les méninges car le même grand Russe blond auquel elle pensait l'attendait sagement, assis sur un des sofas qui lui servaient lors des discussions informelles.

\- Dimitri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence qui lui permirent de se remettre de sa surprise, je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui…

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il avec un de ces sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, mais Sofiya sait que nous passons du temps ensemble et elle m'a donc chargé de te rappeler de te procurer une tenue pour le bal de demain soir. Après tout tu es l'invitée d'honneur, il ne faudrait pas que tu débarques en guenilles !

La plaisanterie n'arracha même pas un frémissement des lèvres à la jeune rousse qui resta figée au milieu de son bureau.

\- Tu avais oublié … murmura le Russe en accompagnant sa phrase d'un juron dans sa langue maternelle.

Accablée, Rose se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui. Comment ce bal avait-il pu lui sortir de la tête ? C'était une des premières choses qu'elle avait demandé à son assistant d'inscrire sur son agenda afin d'être sûre d'avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer. Ses connaissances sur l'étiquette russe étaient fraiches mais il n'était jamais mauvais de faire quelques révisions, d'autant plus qu'elle serait présentée à toute l'aristocratie. Et elle n'avait même pas de robe ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait se débrouiller pour être au point le lendemain soir.

Brusquement ce monde de paillettes et de diners mondains qui la fascinait tellement pendant son adolescence lui parut être le pire des pièges. Bien sûr, quand elle avait pris ses fonctions en Inde, une soirée avait été organisée mais ce n'était qu'une sorte de cocktail, et les coutumes locales étaient tellement différentes de ce qui se faisait en Europe que les officiels lui avaient pardonné quelques petites erreurs. Elle n'aurait certainement pas autant de chance cette fois ci.

C'est le rire de Dimitri qui la sortit de ses pensées négatives, rauque et joyeux en même temps dans un mélange qui donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, et elle tomba encore un peu plus sous son charme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle pourquoi elle était si stressée quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle comme situation, je t'assure. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment mon assistant a pu oublier cet évènement ! Il aura de la chance si je ne le vire pas sur le champ !

La colère de la jeune femme sembla encore plus amuser le Russe, bien qu'il fit l'effort de dissimuler son rire cette fois, et il la prit par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Calme toi, Roza, il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis un aristocrate je te rappelle, je suis tout à fait en mesure de t'aider, et il se trouve que je sais exactement qui t'emmener voir pour régler ce problème de robe, tout comme tes éventuelles questions sur l'étiquette.

Confortablement calée contre son torse, la jolie rousse savoura la sensation de dureté de ses muscles sous sa joue, écoutant attentivement chacune de ses paroles. Elle acquiesça à sa proposition, secrètement ravie de découvrir qu'il la connaissait déjà assez pour prédire ses sujets de préoccupation.

Faisant annuler tous les rendez-vous de Rose, tout en jetant à cet incapable d'assistant un regard noir en passant, pour faire bonne mesure – et la colère de Dimitri n'était pas à prendre à la légère, la jeune femme n'en doutait pas une seconde – il la guida vers la sortie et transplana. Une fois rendu à destination, il ne laissa même pas le temps à la jolie rousse d'admirer la majestueuse cour dans laquelle il avait atterri et la prit par la main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur. Décidant de le suivre docilement pour le moment, Rose se fit tout de même la remarque qu'ils ne devaient plus être à Saint-Pétersbourg car la température était bien plus douce que dans la capitale sorcière où le climat n'était pas toujours ensoleillé, alors même que septembre commençait tout juste. Lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé, le grand blond sembla deviner ses pensées car il l'informa qu'ils se trouvaient près de Makhatchkala au bord de la mer Caspienne, à la frontière avec la Géorgie et, accessoirement dans la résidence d'été de son Altesse Impériale l'Impératrice douairière. Fronçant les sourcils alors que son ami l'entrainait toujours plus profondément au cœur du palais, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu ici, Dimitri ? Je m'attendais à une boutique de vêtements pas à un palais impérial !

Presque agacé d'avoir été stoppé dans sa course pour lui trouver une robe de bal, le Russe entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient immobilisés s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune femme s'attendait à voir sortir un quelconque valet ou une femme de chambre mais c'est une petite femme d'environ soixante-dix ans qui apparut, vêtue d'une extravagante robe de sorcière aux inspirations de la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, avec une jupe à la polonaise et une capeline singulière couverte de fleurs des champs. En les voyants elle parut brièvement surprise avant qu'un grand sourire ne lui barre le visage.

\- Mon petit Dima ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en russe en se déplaçant incroyablement vite, étant donné son âge et le poids de ses vêtements, pour étreindre son neveu. Pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Il est plutôt inhabituel que qui que ce soit vienne me rendre visite pendant ma retraite estivale.

Attendrie, la jeune anglaise observa ce grand blond sans peur se plier en deux pour rendre son étreinte à l'Impératrice douairière avant d'embrasser délicatement sa main, un air de pure adoration sur le visage. Dimitri semblait adorer Natashka et cette dernière le lui rendait bien ce devait être pour cette raison que, même si leurs liens de sang étaient assez éloignés, elle autorisait le Conseiller à la désigner comme sa tante.

\- Je suis venu vous présenter une amie, **тётя** , elle aurait besoin de votre aide pour être présentable au bal de demain soir.

Se redressant inconsciemment, Rose subit sans broncher l'examen visuel impitoyable de cette femme qui avait régné sur le plus grand pays du monde et, plus grand défi encore, qui avait élevé Vassili Andropov. Rien que pour cela, elle méritait son respect, mais le fait qu'elle ose porter une tenue aussi voyante et originale était aussi un geste courageux qui traduisait une force de caractère qui impressionna la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. S'attendant à être traitée plutôt froidement, elle fut incroyablement surprise quand la vieille dame attrapa ses mains pour les serrer avec effusion en s'adressant à elle dans un anglais au fort accent russe.

\- Vous êtes Roza, n'est-ce pas ? Vassili m'a beaucoup parrrlé de vous ! (Elle jeta un regard malicieux à Dimitri que la rousse ne compris pas, avant de retourner son attention vers elle) Si j'ai bien comprrris, vous avez besoin d'une rrrobe ?

\- Oui, répondit timidement la jeune anglaise, ne ressentant pas le besoin de se montrer forte et impassible devant cette adorable femme. Et de quelques conseils en matière d'étiquette également si cela ne vous dérange pas, votre altesse impériale.

\- Voyons, pas de ça quand nous sommes entrrre nous ! Je sais que mon fils est trrrès à cheval sur le prrrotocole mais je suis plus souple. Appelez-moi Natashka, ce serrra plus simple pourrr tout le monde. Maintenant allons-nous installer dans mon boudoirrr, ce serrra plus conforrrtable qu'un couloirrr et nous pourrrrons essayer de vous trrrouver la tenue idéale.

Rose hocha la tête, un peu submergée par toutes les surprises qui s'étaient déjà enchainées en une demi-heure, et se laissa entrainer dans le dédale de couloirs. Une minute plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans une charmante pièce de taille moyenne aux murs et au plafond couverts de moulures, deux causeuses et un fauteuil aux imprimés fleuris les attendant au milieu. Dans un coin, un paravent sculpté d'une riche couleur acajou n'attendait plus que la jolie rousse pour commencer les essayages. Mais tout d'abord, ils s'installèrent tous les trois autour de la table basse et Natashka appela un serviteur qui leur servit le thé avec professionnalisme et discrétion.

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui avait intrigué la jeune femme à ses débuts comme ambassadrice. Il lui était rapidement apparu que l'utilisation des elfes de maison pour les taches quotidienne était une tradition propre à la Grande-Bretagne, en effet dans les autres pays, ou du moins en Inde et en Russie, les aristocrates et plus généralement les gens fortunés, faisaient appel à des sorciers. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela plutôt étrange, puis elle avait rapidement compris à quel point c'était une bonne idée car cela offrait du travail aux sorciers qui n'avaient pas forcément de hauts diplômes tout en leur offrant un appartement ou au moins une chambre gratuite dans la demeure où ils travaillaient, en plus de leur salaire. L'idée d'en parler à sa mère avait traversé l'esprit de Rose, juste pour pouvoir rire quelques minutes en admirant son visage pincé dès que le mot elfe de maison était prononcé, puis la jeune femme y avait réfléchit à deux fois. Connaissant Hermione Weasley, elle se passionnerait certainement de nouveau pour le devenir des petites créatures et un nouveau désastre résulterait de son obstination, comme par exemple la disparition de l'espèce des elfes à cause d'un manque de sorciers auxquels se lier. Il était mieux pour tout le monde que sa mère n'en sache rien car le fait qu'elle soit maintenant directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ne l'empêchait pas de régulièrement se mêler des affaires de tous les autres départements si les directeurs la laissaient faire.

Quand elle était enfant, Rose pensait que sa mère aimait le pouvoir, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle était si acharnée dans le travail, puis en grandissant elle avait compris qu'en fait, elle se trompait complètement. Ce n'était pas le pouvoir que recherchait la femme de Ronald Weasley, mais plutôt la connaissance, encore et toujours plus de connaissance. Parfois, la jolie rousse se demandait si le cerveau de sa mère ne risquait pas d'exploser sous la pression car après tout il arrivait encore qu'elle lui cite des passages de manuels datant de Poudlard. Puis, d'un grand geste de la main, elle chassait cette idée de son esprit, penser à sa mère et ses agaçantes manies était trop déprimant pour qu'elle y réfléchisse plus longtemps.

\- Alorrrs expliquez-moi toute cette histoirrre.

Sans se faire prier, Dimitri entreprit de lui résumer la situation et, à la plus grande joie de Rose qui n'avait jamais osé même quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls chez elles quelques jours plus tôt, Natashka posa quelques-unes des questions qui la turlupinaient depuis quelques temps. Entre autres la raison pour laquelle Dimitri, Conseiller Militaire, s'occupait d'un dossier qui normalement aurait dû être pris en charge par le Conseiller de l'économie, Anatoliy Nikolov. La jeune femme appris donc que le fringant trentenaire aux courtes boucles brunes était devenu papa un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt et qu'il avait demandé un emploi du temps aménagé afin de passer plus de temps avec sa femme et sa fille pendant les difficiles premiers mois. « J'étais le seul avec le diplôme adéquat qui pouvait se permettre de prendre quelques dossiers en plus » expliqua Dimitri en exposant son côté généreux au grand jour, surprenant encore une fois la jolie rousse sans le savoir en lui prouvant de nouveau qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Avec des mauvais côtés bien sûr, par exemple un léger excès d'arrogance et un sens de l'humour souvent sarcastique, mais malgré tout quelqu'un que Rose savait gagner à connaître.

\- Je vois … murmura l'Impératrice douairière en examinant la jeune anglaise d'un œil neuf, donc toi, Vassia et Sonia*, vous pensez que c'est elle.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle avait le regard fixé sur Rose mais un léger voile semblait recouvrir ses iris.

\- Que je suis quoi ? demanda timidement la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, hésitante à interrompre la vieille dame dans ses réflexions mais inquiète que Dimitri et sa tante parlent d'elle sans qu'elle-même n'en connaisse les raisons.

Sa prise de parole sembla interrompre Natashka et brisa cette espèce de transe dans laquelle elle était plongée. Le grand blond, dont elle se doutait qu'elle pourrait rapidement tomber amoureuse, lui jeta un regard glacé, comme si elle avait commis une faute impardonnable, avant de secouer la tête et de lui envoyer un sourire d'excuse. Complètement perdue, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire et un bref silence s'installa avant que la mère de Vassili ne se lève brusquement.

\- Sorrrt d'ici, Dimitri ! Laisse-nous un peu seules toutes les deux.

La voix de l'Impératrice douairière avait claqué comme un coup de fouet et, malgré son air inquiet, l'héritier de la famille Dolohov obéi à cet ordre sans discuter. Il savait déjà ce que sa tante allait révéler à sa Roza et même s'il pensait qu'il était encore trop tôt, c'était à elle de décider. Après tout, elle était responsable de cette situation. Elle devait donc se débrouiller pour expliquer à la jeune ambassadrice ce qui l'attendait, tout en prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer au point qu'elle veuille s'enfuir. Très inquiet, Dimitri en vint à prier Merlin d'accorder à Natashka les bons mots, ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de le faire se sentir comme le plus heureux des hommes, mais malheureusement, il savait très bien que cette conversation serait loin d'être facile.

* * *

 ***diminutifs russes pour Vassili et Sofiya, tout comme Dima l'est pour Dimitri.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Cinnam** : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Bien sûr, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va se passer, mais même si l'Empereur est bien un manipulateur, il va réserver son prochain coup pour un autre moment que le bal. Vous allez cependant découvrir quelques petites infos surprenantes je penses :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Guest** : J'ai bien rigolé avec tes histoires d'émoticônes donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te jugerai pas ! :D Merci pour les compliments sur le style, je fais de mon mieux, et il faut remercier Elfy pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe :) J'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la suite, mais bon, il faut avouer que c'est plus drôle d'arrêter un chapitre là où il y aura forcément du suspense … en tout cas pour moi ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Divination et Histoire familiale**

* * *

Rose et Natashka restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes après le départ de Dimitri. Ne sachant ni ce qu'il se passait, ni ce qu'elle devait faire pour le savoir, la jeune anglaise se contenta d'attendre que l'Impératrice douairière se décide à parler. Malheureusement, elle pressentait que, quelles que soient les informations que s'apprêtait à lui révéler la vieille dame, ce ne serait surement pas quelque chose qu'elle apprécierait, et l'expression de son ami quand il avait quitté la pièce la confortait dans son idée. Vassili, Sofiya, Dimitri, Natashka… ils partageaient tous un secret, et à sa plus grande incompréhension, ce secret semblait la concerner directement.

\- Tu n'es pas currrieuse ?

L'interrogation de son interlocutrice interrompit le cours des pensées de la jolie rousse qui décida de se montrer franche. Peut-être que cela encouragerait la vénérable Russe à l'imiter…

\- Je suis malade de curiosité, mais je suis également morte de peur, admit-elle, je ne comprends pas comment votre famille, qui règne sur la Russie depuis des siècles et qui ne me connaissait pas quelques semaines plus tôt pourrait savoir des choses sur moi dont je n'ai pas connaissance !

Essayant de contrôler sa panique, qui rendait sa voix plus stridente que d'habitude, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley crispa ses doigts autour d'un adorable coussin décoratif qui trainait sur la causeuse où elle était assise, déchirant le délicat crochet sans s'en apercevoir. Natashka, en revanche, ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais elle s'abstint sagement de tout commentaire. Après tout la destruction de ces ornements à dix gallions pièce n'était qu'un petit désagrément en comparaison de l'énormité de ce que la jeune femme allait bientôt apprendre.

\- Je vais tout te rrraconter, c'est une prrromesse, mais j'aimerrrais que tu me prrromettes également de ne pas m'interrrrompre. L'histoirrre que je vais te dévoiler est longue et mystérrrieuse, encorrre aujourrrd'hui nous n'en comprrrenons pas tous les détails, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle à la place où Dimitri se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Presque mystique, la voix de la vieille femme excentrique fascina rapidement la rousse, si habituée à la logique qu'elle n'avait presque jamais été bercée par les contes comme tous les autres enfants. En effet, sa mère avait très rapidement détecté chez elle cette exceptionnelle intelligence qu'elle n'avait, à son grand dam, pas pu retrouver chez son plus jeune fils.

En conséquence, Rose avait rapidement été coupée des amusements « futiles » de ceux de son âge pour suivre un enseignement précoce destiné à développer son intelligence. A cette époque, elle s'en rappelait vaguement, son père – qui n'était pas encore complètement perverti par une recherche perpétuelle de richesse et de gloire – avait tenté de s'opposer à la décision de sa femme car, ayant grandi entouré de frères et sœurs, il savait à quelle point la compagnie d'autres enfants était importante.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione avait toujours su comment faire faire à son époux ce qu'elle voulait, et à onze ans, la jeune rousse était arrivée à Poudlard en ayant déjà étudié le programme de quatrième année. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait que la théorie et, dans l'ensemble, ces cours n'avaient pas été vraiment pénibles : elle adorait lire, apprendre et comprendre de nouvelles choses. Néanmoins, quand par la fenêtre elle apercevait parfois Hugo et Lily jouer dans le jardin du manoir familial, la jalousie qui l'envahissait lui faisait cruellement sentir ce manque de présence humaine de son âge, que même la compagnie de son frère ne suffisait à assouvir.

Aujourd'hui, ces histoires appartenaient au passé, elle s'en était sortie et elle avait toujours été reconnaissante envers Hugo d'avoir toujours été là pour elle. Même petit garçon, il avait fait montre de cette extrême sensibilité qui lui permettait de ressentir la souffrance de la fillette isolée qu'était Rose et c'est pourquoi leur relation était si solide.

En un sens, ils étaient dans la même situation : leur mère ne s'intéressait qu'à l'intelligence de sa fille et délaissait l'ordinaire Hugo tandis que leur père ne souhaitait que retourner en enfance et jouer au Quidditch avec son fils tout en ne remarquant Rose que lorsqu'il fallait vanter ses mérites en public. L'un dans l'autre, aucun d'eux n'avait eu une enfance idéale mais, contrairement à son petit frère, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être vraiment une enfant et souvent, elle se surprenait à haïr ses parents pour ça.

Se reconcentrant sur les paroles de son interlocutrice, la jeune ambassadrice écouta religieusement Natashka lui raconter une partie de son adolescence, lorsque à dix-sept ans, elle avait fait un rêve qui l'avait marqué pour le restant de sa vie.

\- Mon statut de voyante n'est pas un secrrret, et j'imagine que tu le savais déjà, mais ce que le monde entier ignorrre c'est que mes visions ne concerrrnent que les membrrres de ma famille, ou ceux qui le deviendrrront un jour. (Le sourire étonné de la jeune femme renseigna Natashka sur ses pensées et lui arracha également un sourire) Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le talent le plus utile qui existe pourrr une voyante ! Malheurrreusement, ni moi ni perrrsonne d'autre n'était en mesurrre de modifier le spectre de mes visions et je l'ai longtemps regrrreté.

Horrifiée, Rose écouta l'Impératrice douairière lui décrire son premier rêve prémonitoire, dans lequel elle avait pu clairement se rendre compte, si elle n'en était pas déjà consciente à l'époque, que ses parents étaient loin d'être heureux en ménage. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ses propres géniteurs au lit donnait des sueurs froides à la jeune anglaise, alors elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur pour l'adolescente de seize ans qu'était la vieille dame de rêver de son père avec une autre femme.

\- Tu imagines bien qu'à l'époque il était courrrant de contrrracter des marrriages arrrrangés dans les grrrandes familles, c'est une prrratique qui était rrrevenue à la mode aprrrès la séparrration entrrre les Empirrres Sorrrcier et Moldu en 1918. Avant cette date, il y avait toujourrrs un membrrre de la famille Impérrriale qui possédait des pouvoirrrs magiques et qui pouvait rrreprrrésenter les sorrrciers à la tête du pays et la séparrration entrrre les deux communautés était prrresque inéxistante. Les grrrandes familles se mélangeaient facilement, peut imporrrtait les statuts, ce n'était pas comme aujourrrd'hui, la haine n'avait pas encorrre corrrrompu le cœurrr des sorrrciers de Rrrussie. L'assassinat de la famille régnante les a prrrofondément affectés et ils n'ont plus jamais accepté les moldus comme avant, bien que la séparrration entrrre les deux mondes ne soit tout de même pas aussi extrême qu'en Angleterre. Il n'y a qu'à voirrr l'EIO* où Dimitri a étudié.

La jeune femme était fascinée par cette facette de l'histoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses nombreux précepteurs avaient tous été anglais et lui avaient enseigné l'histoire selon le point de vue britannique, moins anti-moldu que lors des deux guerres contre Voldemort, mais tout de même très centré sur lui-même. Elle avait bien sûr déjà lu des informations sur cette entente entre les communautés qui régnait en Russie avant la révolution mais les interprétations anglaises de cette époque, même multiples, avaient toutes un point commun : elles n'abordaient pas les sujets qui pouvaient paraitres aberrants à des lecteurs originaire de Grande-Bretagne. Même les ouvrages américains n'étaient pas objectifs à cause de la rivalité qui régnait entre les deux pays. Scandalisée de ne pas avoir pu trouver de source fiable, ou au moins qui savait un minimum de quoi elle parlait précisément et non par des rumeurs ou avec un point de vue étriqué, Rose porta encore plus d'attention au récit de Natashka, avide de connaissance comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

\- Si je t'explique tout cela, c'est parrrce que c'est le jourrr où la famille rrroyale a été assassinée que tout a changé. Comme tu le sais, la Grrrande-Duchesse Anastasia a surrrvécu alorrrs que le monde moldu la pense morrrte, mais ce que beaucoup ignorrrent – car c'est un rrrituel tombé en désuétude et qui était prrresque exclusivement utilisé dans les familles rrroyales – c'est que pourrr qu'elle puisse vivrrre, ses parrrents ont dû sacrrrifier leurrrs vies. (Rose fronça les sourcils, prête à intervenir, avant de se raviser en croisant le regard de l'Impératrice douairière) Bien sûrrr, dans les livrrres d'histoirrre, il est dit que les assaillants ont surrrprrris les Romanov mais qu'Anastasia a pu se prrrotéger grrrâce à la magie. Seulement, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. En vérrrité, sa baguette lui avait été confisquée dès leurrrs prrremiers jourrrs de captivité dans la villa d'Ekaterinbourg et contrrre les arrrmes à feux, elle ne pouvait rrrien fairrre. Heurrreusement, comme depuis des siècles, la famille avait prrris la précaution d'effectuer le rrrituel **разделение,** le parrrtage des âmes. Il ne demande pas de magie hormis pour le lanceur et consiste à frrracturrrer son âme pour prrrotéger celle de quelqu'un d'autrrre, la parrrtie de l'âme qui n'est pas dans le corrrps orrriginel serrrt de garrrde-fou et perrrmet à la personne qu'elle prrrotège de surrrvivrrre une fois à la mort**.

Bouleversée par cette terrible preuve d'amour, autant que Natashka qui avait les yeux brillants en racontant cette histoire tragique, la jolie rousse se demanda néanmoins intérieurement le rapport entre la vie d'Anastasia Romanova et les pouvoirs divinatoires de la mère de Vassili Andropov.

\- Tu te demandes surrrement pourrrquoi les autrrres enfants de Nicolas et Alexandrrra n'ont pas également surrrvécu ? (« Et non raté, mais c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question » pensa Rose) L'explication est simple : il est impossible de diviser son âme en plus de deux morrrceaux sans conséquences et ils ont choisi de s'assurrrer de la surrrvie de la seule sorrrcière de lignée Impérrriale en cas de prrroblème. C'était un choix judicieux, que Raspoutine, leur conseiller sorcier leur a surement chaudement recommandé.

Le ton de la voix de vieille femme interpela la jeune anglaise, qui envisagea sérieusement l'hypothèse que Natashka ait elle-même eu recours à ce rituel pour la protection de son fils unique. Après tout, elle n'avait donné naissance qu'à un seul enfant et les seuls autres héritiers du trône étaient les fils des sœurs de Nikita, le défunt père de Vassili, mort prématurément de la Dragoncelle deux ans auparavant.

\- Alexandrrra a donc surrrvécu et les mondes moldus et sorrrciers ont été irrrrémédiablement séparrrés. Mais, parrr décrrret secrrret, la nouvelle Impérrratrice a rrrendu obligatoirrre la prrrotection des hérrritiers impérrriaux parrr les âmes de leurrrs parrrents afin que plus aucun descendant des Romanov ne meurrre comme ses sœurrrs et son frrrèrrre. Dans les cas où les enfants serrraient orrrphelin, comme elle, ou trrrop nombrrreux pourrr êtrrre prrrotégés par leurrrs parrrents, elle a nommé les membrrres d'une famille volontairrre **защитные** **,** Prrrotecteurrrs. Ses membrrres ont acceptés de se plier au rrrituel et d'affecter un des leurrrs à chaque hérrritier, et en échange ils sont devenu nobles, rrrespectés et ont eu le drrroit de ne pas sacrrrifier un de leurrrs fils au parrrtage des âmes pourrr êtrrre sûrrr que leurrr lignée de s'éteigne pas.

Brusquement, la sympathie qu'avait pu ressentir Rose pour la légendaire Anastasia s'évanouit. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cette souveraine réputée juste et bienveillante avait pu ainsi abuser de son pouvoir, même si c'était dans le but de protéger ses futurs enfants. Elle voulait bien comprendre que voir toute sa famille mourir avait pu être traumatisant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour obliger de pauvres gens à sacrifier leur âme !

\- Je sais ce que tu penses … commenta Natashka en remarquant ses sourcils froncés par la colère, mais il faut prrrendrrre en compte le contexte – elle venait de perrrdrrre ses parrrents, ses sœurrrs et son petit frrrère – et le fait que moins d'un quarrrt des membrrres de la famille des Prrrotecteurrrs ait dû se prrrêter au rrrituel. En vérrrité, horrrmis pourrr la prrrotection d'Anastasia, seules trrrois perrrsonnes ont bénéficié d'une prrrotection extérrrieurrre à la famille Impérrriale.

Cette remarque ne calma qu'à moitié la jeune femme, mais elle décida de laisser l'excentrique vieille dame finir, gardant ses nombreuses questions pour plus tard. La posture raide de son interlocutrice lui fit pressentir que la partie délicate arrivait enfin.

\- Comme tu l'as cerrrtainement déjà deviné, norrrmalement, je devrrrais êtrrre celle qui prrrotège Vassia. Il est mon enfant unique et mon époux est morrrt. Malheurrreusement, c'était Nikita qui avait opérrré le rrrituel et, têtu comme il est, mon fils a rrrefusé que je prrrenne la place de son pèrrre. Il a prrréférrré me confier la prrrotection d'une cible aux rrrisques de décès moins imporrrtant, sa femme Sofiya, et il a fait appel aux Prrrotecteurrrs pour sa prrroprrre prrrotection. Habituellement, c'est le chef de famille qui aurrrait dû êtrrre choisi, mais le petit-fils aîné, le futurrr hérrritier, a passé son enfance avec Vassili et il a insisté pourrr que le rrrôle lui rrrevienne. (Prenant une profonde inspiration, les traits crispés par le chagrin, Natashka arrêta de parler quelques secondes, comme à cours de mots) J'ai rrregardé mon fils lier son destin à celui de l'homme qu'il considèrrre comme un membrrre à parrrt entièrrre de sa famille, que j'aime comme s'il était mon second fils, et je m'en veux toujourrrs de n'avoirrr rrrien fait avant qu'il ne soit trrrop tarrrd…

Tétanisée par la peur, Rose resta silencieuse quelques secondes, priant pour que son pressentiment ne soit qu'un rêve, que pour une fois dans sa vie ses exceptionnelles capacités de raisonnement lui aient fait défaut. Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il allait falloir qu'elle le demande, car la vieille femme, après lui avoir donné toutes les clés pour comprendre la situation par elle-même, n'avait pas le courage de lui assener le coup de grâce.

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui … dîtes moi que j'ai tort !

Commencée en murmurant, sa phrase se termina par un cri alors que ses yeux brillants de larmes suppliaient l'Impératrice douairière du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'attendre dans l'incertitude plus longtemps, mais elle n'était pas non plus persuadée de pouvoir supporter la vérité une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de doutes.

\- Non, Roza. Les Dolohov sont les Prrrotecteurrrs, et c'est Dimitri qui a parrrtagé son âme pourrr prrréserrrver la vie de Vassili.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Lassée d'attendre que le secrétaire de l'Empereur se décide à lui dire où se trouvait ce dernier, Rose se leva brusquement et, ignorant les protestations affolées du pauvre employé, s'enfonça dans les couloirs en direction du boudoir personnel de l'Impératrice. Elle, au moins, saurait où se trouvait son mari ! Aveuglée par la colère, qu'elle essayait de maitriser depuis son départ précipité du palais de Natashka – quand elle avait délibérément ignoré les appels inquiets de Dimitri pour transplaner sans attendre dans une futile tentative de fuite – la jeune femme ouvrit violemment la porte qui claqua sans douceur contre le mur, faisant sursauter les occupants du boudoir. Sofiya et Vassili, parfait !

\- Mademoiselle Granger, mais qu'est-ce que … s'insurgea l'Impératrice en se levant en même temps que son époux.

Les lèvres gonflées, il ne faisait aucun doute que le couple aurait été dans une toute autre tenue si elle était arrivée dix minutes plus tard mais la jeune femme refusa de ressentir même un soupçon de culpabilité. La gifle qu'elle assena à l'Empereur laissa sa femme bouche bée, sa protestation en suspens.

\- Espèce de salaud ! Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ! (Les hurlements de la jolie rousse devaient s'entendre dans tout le palais, mais elle s'en moquait comme de sa première plume.) Il vous aime comme un frère et vous …

Etouffée par sa fureur, elle leva la main pour le frapper de nouveau mais, libéré de sa surprise, Vassili n'était plus sans défense et il intercepta sa main d'une poigne de fer.

\- Lâchez moi immédiatement, je vous interdis de me toucher, vous êtes vraiment un horrible personnage !

\- Et de quoi me rendez-vous coupable exactement ? siffla-t-il, maintenant aussi en colère qu'elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle connaissait son sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de la situation car Natashka lui avait confié cette information afin d'essayer d'adoucir son ressentiment.

\- Dimitri ! A cause de vous il risque de mourir à chaque instant !

Redevenant brusquement maître de ses émotions, l'Empereur libéra son poignet mais ne recula pas, restant étrangement à portée de ses coups.

\- Je vois que ma mère s'est montrée d'une franchise à toute épreuve avec vous, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, elle a donc du vous dire que la colère que vous ressentez n'a d'égale que celle que je ressens envers moi-même pour n'avoir pas su dissuader mon cousin de prendre cette responsabilité.

A peine touchée par ces paroles pleines de remords, Rose s'écarta néanmoins, prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle venait de gifler l'Empereur du plus grand pays du monde. Seulement, sa colère ne voulait pas s'éteindre et rester en présence de cet individu ne faisait qu'attiser les braises de ce feu déjà brulant. Furieuse contre elle-même à cause de cette lâcheté qui l'empêchait de gifler de nouveau cet homme, elle l'incendia du regard puis tourna les talons, lui lançant en claquant la porte qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

Mais, loin de réagir, Vassili se contenta de rester immobile, le regard dans le vague, comme absent de son propre corps, et c'est Sofiya qui partit à la poursuite de l'ambassadrice, encore assez agile à six mois de grossesse.

\- Rose, arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! lança l'Impératrice en voyant qu'elle ne rattraperait certainement pas la jeune rousse.

Outrée de se faire interpeler de cette façon, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour faire face à Sofiya, prête à la jeter des insultes au visage. Mais l'autre femme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle, je sais très bien que cette situation est intenable et très difficile à accepter mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire toute cette scène ! Je sais très bien que si Natashka vous a parlé des Protecteurs, elle vous a aussi dit pour sa vision ! Et à votre avis, qui a fait en sorte que Dimitri et vous passiez du temps ensemble ? Vous avez fait exprès d'oublier une partie de l'histoire ou vous avez simplement arrêté d'écouter quand ce que vous entendiez ne cadrait pas avec votre version de l'histoire ?!

Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, Rose voulu se détourner pour repartir mais la plus âgée lui attrapa la main, fermement mais loin de la poigne de fer de son mari quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Ecoutez, Rose, je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher quelque chose de merveilleux juste parce que vous n'avez aucune certitude. Natashka nous a prévenu il y a des années que Dimitri tomberait amoureux d'une jeune femme rousse à l'accent étranger et nous avons tout de suite su que c'était vous lorsque nous vous avons vue. Vassili a spécialement choisi son cousin pour remplacer Anatoliy alors que Vera aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire parce qu'il savait que lui et vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Il aime Dima comme un frère et la culpabilité pour cette histoire de rituel le ronge depuis deux ans. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux, et il se trouve que vous êtes celle qui le fera. Si vous ne trouvez pas la force de lui pardonner, essayez au moins de ne pas être en colère contre Dimitri. Il ne vous a rien dit parce que ces secrets n'étaient pas les siens et qu'il ne voulait pas vous effrayer avant de vraiment avoir pu vous connaître. S'il vous plaît, Rose, pensez-y …

Touchée malgré elle par cette plaidoirie pleine d'amour et de bon sens, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley hocha rapidement la tête avant de retirer sa main de celles de Sofiya, partant vraiment pour son appartement cette fois. Malgré les sages paroles de son ainée, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de continuer à voir son ami russe, dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être aucun avenir. Dimitri lui plaisait c'était indéniable, mais après n'avoir été qu'à moitié heureuse pendant vingt-cinq ans elle doutait de pouvoir se contenter d'un amour peut-être fort mais également éternellement teinté de la peur de perdre l'être aimé.

Les larmes aux yeux et la tête pleine de questions sans réponses, elle s'enfuit de ce palais où elle avait rencontré un homme merveilleux et où une partie de son monde était tombé en poussière sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et la première raison de sa sortie d'aujourd'hui, autrement dit trouver une robe de bal, lui sortit complètement de l'esprit.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Rose, debout ! s'exclama Leynah en surgissant dans la chambre de la rousse comme tous les matins.

En revenant du travail la veille au soir, la jeune indienne avait découvert son amie en pleurs au milieu du salon, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que consoler Rose du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La jolie anglaise refusait de parler de sa journée et, ce matin-là, elle refusa également de se rendre au travail.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, Rose, s'il te plaît ! Ça ne te ressemble pas de manquer le travail, tu adores ce que tu fais !

Même le ton implorant de Leynah ne réussit pas à l'attendrir et la jeune brune décida de laisser sa meilleure amie tranquille pour le moment. D'autant plus qu'elle avait une petite idée de la personne à aller voir pour obtenir des explications. Après avoir terminé de préparer son fils, ils sortirent tous les deux et se rendirent au palais Impérial en transplanant puis, une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda à être reçue par le Conseiller Dolohov. A peine deux minutes plus tard, une assistante la fit pénétrer dans un luxueux bureau à la décoration très masculine, tout en bois foncé et cuir mat, dans lequel Dimitri attendait, debout devant une fenêtre. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, le grand blond ne lui laissa pas ouvrir la bouche et demanda immédiatement comment allait Rose.

\- Pas très bien, en fait, répondit-elle avec une franchise brutale, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Elle n'est pas allée travailler ce matin et elle refuse de me parler. Je me suis dit que pour que ça l'affecte autant, tu devais surement être concerné.

L'aveu, même à demi-mot, de la jeune Indienne aurait au moins dû interpeler le Russe mais il ne réagit pas, se contentant de soupirer avant de se laisser tomber avec découragement sur un des canapés qui trônait au centre de son bureau. Encore plus inquiète, Leynah pris Raj dans ses bras et s'assit à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dimitri ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le regard coupable, il se contenta de lui répondre que la jolie rousse avait appris un fait important sur sa famille et que cela ne lui avait pas plu. En apprenant qu'elle en avait été bouleversée au point de risquer un incident diplomatique en s'en prenant à l'Empereur, la jeune femme pris vraiment la mesure de la situation.

\- Tu étais là ? Quand elle a giflé Vassili Andropov je veux dire, s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, il me l'a dit lui-même quand je suis arrivé quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle rentrerait directement à votre appartement, que quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vraiment absente et qu'elle ne faisait pas qu'ignorer mes appels à travers la porte, il était trop tard. Heureusement, personne n'est au courant de l'incident en dehors de Vassili, Sofiya et moi. (La jeune brune l'interrogea du regard et il développa) Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus mais ils se trouvaient dans le boudoir de l'Impératrice et, comme les activités qui s'y déroulent ne sont pas toujours silencieuses, des sorts de silence sont perpétuellement en place autour de la pièce.

Le ton de la voix du blond renseigna clairement Leynah sur la nature de ces activités et elle se demanda pendant un instant si sa meilleure amie avait surpris le couple dans une position compromettante avant de secouer la tête. Cette curiosité mal placée n'avait pas sa place aujourd'hui, elle devait être là pour Rose avant de penser à la satisfaire, surtout avec son fils dans les bras.

\- Très bien donc l'incident diplomatique a été évité, bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un optimisme un peu forcé, mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu comptes faire pour arranger la situation. Parce que si j'ai bien compris, Rose, l'ambassadrice, ne veux plus voir l'Empereur. C'est plutôt problématique ! Et la seule solution pour que la situation se débloque, c'est que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre vous deux.

\- Je sais ça ! s'exclama Dimitri en se levant pour faire les cent pas, seul signe extérieur de son angoisse. Seulement je sais aussi que je ne veux pas que notre relation reste comme avant. Je veux plus, tellement plus, et Rose le sait. C'est bien ça le problème ! Elle sait que je tiens à elle mais elle connait également des choses sur mon compte qui font qu'elle risque de souffrir en acceptant de me laisser une place dans son cœur. Donc, elle a pris la décision de s'éloigner et, même si j'en souffre, je peux la comprendre.

\- Alors tu vas juste abandonner ?

Le ton de totale incrédulité de la jeune femme, teinté d'un soupçon de déception, heurta le grand blond mais, après le rejet catégorique de la rousse, il ne savait pas s'il aurait encore le courage d'essayer d'arranger les choses, au risque de se faire repousser une nouvelle fois.

\- Ecoute, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, alors je ne crois pas que ma présence arrangerait les choses. Au contraire, il vaut peut-être mieux que je l'évite pendant quelques semaines le temps que cette histoire se tasse.

\- Non mais tu es vraiment idiot ! s'énerva la jeune maman en posant un Raj gigotant par terre, si tu abandonnes maintenant, alors tu peux être sûr que tu la perdras. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a tant fait souffrir, et je comprends que ça puisse être quelque chose de privé, mais le fait qu'elle ait fui ne signifie pas qu'elle ne tient pas à toi ! C'est simplement que Rose ne s'est jamais liée à un homme par peur d'être réduite à son intelligence comme elle l'a été pendant toute son enfance. Mais malgré ces cicatrices, elle t'a laissé entrer dans son monde, dans son appartement, et, même si tu ne le crois pas, également dans son cœur. Si tu la laisses aujourd'hui, après la première difficulté, c'est que tu ne la mérites pas ! Bats-toi, même si ça doit être contre ses propres peurs. Elle mérite que tu persévères et tu te dois d'essayer, pour éviter de regretter toute ta vie de n'avoir rien fait.

Ayant dit tout ce qui avait besoin d'être dit, et espérant que Dimitri suivrait ses conseils, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, appelant Raj qui fouinait sous un des canapés. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, juste avant de la rejoindre, son fils tapota gentiment le genou du Russe, lui adressant un sourire où manquaient quelques dents.

\- Est-ce que tu es l'amoureux de tante Rose ?

La petite voix flutée résonna dans le silence pendant quelques instants avant que le grand blond ne se remette de sa surprise et s'agenouille devant le garçonnet.

\- J'aimerais bien l'être, avoua l'homme avec un sourire triste, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta tante veuille encore de moi.

\- Moi je suis sûr que oui ! Elle parle toujours de toi quand maman n'est pas la ! Di-mi-tri, articula-t-il en riant. Au revoir !

Puis, comme s'il avait dit ce qu'il pensait devoir dire, il courut pour prendre la main de sa mère et il la suivit hors de la pièce. Souriant doucement, le Conseiller ne put s'empêcher de penser que, effectivement, la vérité sortait toujours de la bouche des enfants, et heureusement pour lui, cette vérité-là avait balayé son manque de courage comme un fétu de paille pour le laisser plus motivé que jamais à arranger les choses. « Et la première étape, pensa-t-il en déminiaturisant une volumineuse boite enfouie au fond de sa poche, commence par l'envoi de ce paquet ».

Deux heures plus tard, seule dans le salon de l'appartement et emmitouflée sous une couverture, une tasse de thé à la main et les cheveux ébouriffés, Rose sursauta en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un bec de hibou contre une fenêtre. Intriguée par ce coli qu'elle n'attendait pas, la jolie rousse le décrocha rapidement de la patte du messager – qu'elle remercia avec quelques friandises – puis retourna s'assoir sur le canapé. Malgré sa tristesse la curiosité la démangeait, remisant ses angoisses à l'arrière-plan tout en lui offrant une distraction bienvenue, et elle se dépêcha de d'ouvrir le carton. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle y découvrit un amas de tissu bleu ciel. Intriguée, elle sortit la robe de bal de sa boite et une carte tomba à ses pieds.

* * *

 _J'imagine que tu ne recevras pas forcément ce présent de gaité de cœur mais je t'en conjure, juge le sur lui-même et non sur son destinataire._

 _J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était faite pour toi quand Natashka m'a invité dans son dressing de collection ce matin. Le tissu date du XIXe siècle mais la coupe a subi quelques modifications pour donner un style plus moderne à la robe._

 _Ce soir ne fait pas exception à tous les autres et je sais que tu seras parfaite mais si cela peut t'aider, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler pour que je vienne t'épauler. J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner mais, même si ce n'est pas le cas j'aimerais que tu acceptes ce cadeau. Comme signe d'espoir ou d'adieu, il t'appartient de le déterminer._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Dimitri._

* * *

Hésitant entre la colère – comment osait-il aborder par lettre cette matinée de cauchemar chez l'Impératrice douairière ! – et la joie, elle ne put empêcher l'éclosion d'une étincelle d'espoir au fond de son cœur.

Après avoir pleuré pendant des heures la veille, elle avait fini par parvenir à réfléchir calmement à la situation. La première chose qui l'avait frappé était sa réaction violente : habituellement elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sanguin, d'où sa répartition à Serdaigle, alors pourquoi avait-elle réagit si violemment ? La conclusion logique que la jeune femme avait tiré de son propre comportement était que, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait bien voulu s'avouer à elle-même, le mois pendant lequel Dimitri et elle s'étaient rapprochés avait engendré plus que la simple _possibilité_ d'une histoire d'amour. Elle était véritablement, et à sa plus grande surprise, tombée amoureuse de ce Russe si compliqué. Et après les révélations de Natashka, la possibilité de la perte d'une personne qu'elle aimait lui avait paru si réelle que la panique l'avait submergée.

Après en être arrivée à cette conclusion, la jolie rousse avait également compris que, même si sa peur de perdre l'héritier des Dolohov était forte, elle était encore plus effrayée à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir après la scène qu'elle avait provoqué la veille. Comment pourrait-il toujours vouloir d'elle alors qu'elle avait frappé son cousin ! Bien sûr, elle en voulait toujours à Vassili pour avoir mis en péril la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle était également consciente de son caractère buté : s'il avait décidé d'effectuer ce rituel, alors rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher, même un ordre de son souverain et presque frère. Par conséquent, submergée par le désespoir d'avoir commis un acte impardonnable en s'en prenant à l'Empereur, d'autant plus que les coups à la porte annonçant l'arrivée de Dimitri qu'elle attendait depuis une heure n'arrivaient pas, elle s'était remise à pleurer et c'était à ce moment-là que Leynah l'avait découverte.

Chassant ces noires pensées de son esprit, la jeune anglaise rassembla tout son courage et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, elle énonça la destination de sa communication et jeta un sortilège de projection. Quelques instants plus tard, un visage bien connu apparu dans les flammes.

\- Rose, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Impressionnée par la tolérance et la maitrise de l'Impératrice – après tout elle aurait pu lui en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours et refuser de lui répondre – Rose s'inclina.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, votre Altesse Impériale. Je souhaitais simplement vous présenter des excuses et … vous dire que vous aviez raison.

Sofiya haussa un sourcil, demandant silencieusement un éclaircissement que la jolie rousse s'empressa de lui donner.

\- Vous m'avez dit hier que je ne devais pas être en colère contre Dimitri car ce n'était pas à lui de me révéler ces secrets, et vous aviez raison. Bien sûr, il est responsable de la menace qui pèse sur sa vie mais sa loyauté envers votre mari fait partie de lui, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai apprise. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour être celui qu'il est et de toute façon, sans cette facette de sa personnalité il ne serait pas l'homme que j'aime. Alors, j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner les mots et les gestes guidés par la peur d'hier.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice, la jeune anglaise se mordit la langue pendant les quelques secondes que pris Sofiya pour lui répondre.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Rose, finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce, aucun de nous ne vous en veut, bien que Vassili attende surement quelques excuses pour la gifle. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pris le temps de réfléchir à la situation et je ne doute pas que tout s'arrange entre vous et Dima avec quelques efforts. Mais maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez réellement contactée. Je sais que ce n'était pas simplement pour vous excuser car vous auriez très bien pu le faire ce soir, au bal.

A peine étonnée par la clairvoyance de l'Impératrice, la jeune femme pris une grande inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Dites-moi, vous ne connaitriez pas un bon coiffeur par hasard ?

* * *

*Ecole Impériale des Officiers, voir la fin du Chapitre 2

** Je sais que certains feront le rapprochement avec les Horcruxes mais c'est une sorte de dérivé. Le partage des âmes ne peut être effectué que pour la protection et ceux dont l'âme est fracturée ne peuvent survivre à la destruction d'une des deux parties de leur âme.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Cinnam** : Merci beaucoup ! :) et tu as de la chance, moi je me débrouille avec reverso, google traduction et word reference pour essayer de faire le russe le moins bancale possible :p J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Guest :** j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton message donc merci, pour la review et pour le rire :-) personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la véritable Anastasia mais je trouvais ça intéressant de m'inspirer de sa légende en quelque sorte pour créer le monde magique russe. En tout cas je ne t'ai pas reconnu non, alors soit je suis aveugle soit tes indices étaient trop subtiles pour moi :-) dis moi, ne fais pas durer le suspense. A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Découverte du mensonge**

* * *

A peine quelques heures après le désastre de la rencontre de la matinée entre Rose et Natashka, dont il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir, Dimitri se trouvait au milieu de la foule de ses compatriotes aristocrates dans l'immense salle de bal du palais Impérial. Incroyablement large et bâtie dans le plus pur style baroque, ce n'était ni les nombreux lustres en pierres précieuses multicolores ni les vitraux qui attiraient l'attention des sorciers, mais bien le plafond enchanté. Réalisé à la même époque que celui tout aussi célèbre de Poudlard, quand ces enchantements grandioses étaient à la mode, le plafond du Palais d'Hiver possédait la particularité de ne pas imiter le ciel mais les profondeurs de la Neva qui serpentait au pied de ses murs.

Toujours aussi fasciné par la magie des lieux, le grand blond se rappela ces soirées, il y avait longtemps, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant ennuyé par les discussions des adultes. Pour passer le temps, il s'allongeait avec ses amis dans un coin de la salle et, cachés par les tables couvertes de de mets raffinés, ils s'amusaient à trouver le plus grand nombre de poissons possibles. Ces jeux étaient devenus une sorte de rituel, avec les années, et même à la fin de l'adolescence, Arkady, Evgeniya, Kirill et lui-même se rejoignaient en fin de soirée pour observer les flots au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, ils avaient tous leurs propres vies et les occasions de se voir se faisaient plus rares. Le sérieux Arkady pratiquait la médicomagie depuis deux ans en Angleterre où il était parti dès son diplôme en poche et la lumineuse Evgeniya avait réalisé son rêve de petite fille et avait créé des écoles dans tout le pays pour enseigner aux enfants les rudiments de la magie avant leur entrée à Durmstrang. Elle avait également fini par épouser Kirill, le farceur du groupe, dont le tempérament s'était remarquablement assagi après sa reprise de la chaîne de boutiques de tailleur familiale.

Souriant aux doux souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit et l'empêchaient de penser à la jeune femme qu'il attendait depuis l'ouverture des portes de la salle de bal, la grand Russe ne vit qu'au dernier moment une mince silhouette de taille moyenne lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Dima ! Comment vas-tu, monsieur le Conseiller ? s'exclama une voix de femme dans sa langue maternelle.

Le ton sarcastique et exubérant ne lui laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui le serrait dans ses bras et il rendit son étreinte à Evgeniya en retenant son rire.

\- Je vais très bien, merci, répondit-il en tendant une main vers la longue chevelure couleur d'encre de Chine de son amie, prêt à défaire sa coiffure sophistiquée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire étant jeune.

Cette manie qui le faisait bien rire avait toujours agacé la brune, mais il lui avait fallu attendre des années avant de trouver un moyen pour avoir le dessus et, à chacune de leurs rencontres, Dimitri ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de la décoiffer, rien que pour vérifier si elle avait bien appliqué son habituel sort de fixation pour cheveux.

\- Et non, encore raté ! se moqua le mari d'Evgeniya en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La peau dorée et les traits caractéristiques de la région du Caucase, Kirill Zakhoïev était le fils de deux Tchétchènes venu s'installer à Moscou dans les années quatre-vingt et le contraste entre sa propre culture, qui transparaissait clairement sur son physique, et celle de sa femme dont les yeux bridés trahissaient des origines d'Asie centrale, formait un mélange tout à fait unique et passionnant. D'ailleurs, leur fille Katya promettait d'être d'une grande beauté avec ses jolis yeux et ses cheveux hérités du côté maternel et sa peau de la même riche teinte dorée que celle de son père. Dimitri était incroyablement fier de sa filleule.

\- Comment va ma Katya, s'enquit-il après avoir échangé avec deux de ses plus vieux amis les politesses d'usages et les nouvelles des différents membres de leurs familles. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle faisait ses premiers pas en magie accidentelle !

Le ton plein d'orgueil du blond amusa beaucoup les deux parents et ils ne se privèrent pas d'abreuver le parrain de leur fille des mille petits détails de sa vie et, au fur et mesure qu'il s'émerveillait des progrès de la fillette, il ne put empêcher son esprit de faire la connexion avec un autre petit garçon du même âge dont il ne savait pas s'il aurait des nouvelles un jour. Conscient que leur ami ne les écoutait plus, les deux époux Zakhoïev échangèrent un regard perplexe : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de se montrer aussi désinvolte et vulnérable. Envoyant un message silencieux à sa femme d'un regard, Kirill s'approcha de Dimitri et posa une main amicale sur son épaule tandis qu'Evgeniya partait saluer quelques connaissances un peu plus loin.

\- Dima, est-ce que ça va ?

Entrant directement dans le vif du sujet comme à son habitude, le brun à la peau dorée n'en paraissait pas moins soucieux du comportement de son ami d'enfance. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il vide son sac en résumant la situation avec Rose en quelques phrases.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir vraiment merdé cette fois, Kirill, et je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'elle m'en veuille encore, conclu le Conseiller Militaire avec un air piteux inhabituel sur son visage aux traits harmonieux.

Très surpris par les préoccupations de Dimitri, qui était bien le dernier qu'il imaginait dans une relation sérieuse à cause de sa passion pour le travail, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de réconforter son ami quand ce dernier se figea sur place. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, le grand blond le fit tourner sur lui-même afin d'avoir une vue imprenable sur la porte principale en direction de laquelle tout le monde semblait regarder.

Entre les deux battants, précédée par les deux tantes de l'Empereur – la Comtesse Yulia Galkina et la Comtesse Mariya Pouchkina – Rose respirait profondément tout en essayant de ne pas faire attention à tous les regards braqués sur elle. Cette soirée était en son honneur, il était donc normal qu'elle soit remarquée, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'impression de vulnérabilité qui l'envahissait alors qu'elle se tenait debout au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus simplement vêtue d'une robe de bal. « Enfin, inconnus peut-être pas » pensa-t-elle alors que son regard était attiré par une chevelure blonde qui dépassait beaucoup d'invités d'au moins cinq centimètres. Très élégant dans une robe de sorcier noire à la coupe étroite, comme le voulait la mode, il l'observait avec un sourire hésitant, ne semblant pas totalement croire que, oui, elle avait accepté de porter son cadeau ce soir.

\- Souvenez-vous de ce dont nous avons parlé, ma chère, lui murmura Mariya avec un sourire complice, faites le mariner un peu avant de le reprendre. Il faut tout de même lui montrer votre mécontentement, même si vous lui avez pardonné. Les hommes sont toujours trop confiants !

Rendant son sourire à la malicieuse sœur du défunt Empereur Nikita, la jolie rousse hocha la tête et entreprit de suivre ses deux nouvelles amies dans leur tour de salle, saluant chaque invité et échangeant quelques mots polis en russe. Le temps passa incroyablement vite et c'est seulement trois quarts d'heure plus tard qu'elle vit de nouveau le grand blond dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Et voici le Conseiller Dimitri Gavriilovitch Dolohov, que vous connaissez déjà, accompagné de Kirill Vladmirevitch et Evgeniya Nicolaïevna Zakhoïev, annonça la sérieuse Yulia qui prenait le rôle de guide dans la haute société que lui avait confié Sofiya très au sérieux.

Amusée par le regard inquisiteur dont l'entourait le Conseiller Militaire, la jeune femme décida de s'amuser un peu.

\- **здравствуй** , Dimitri. Je suis contente de te voir ce soir, il y a un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

Haussant un sourcil, l'air de vouloir dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que c'était elle qui avait fui, il se contenta de sourire avant de prendre sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- J'ai hâte que la soirée se termine pour que nous puissions discuter, Roza, susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours qui la fit frissonner. Mais pour rendre l'attente moins insupportable, m'accorderas-tu une danse ?

Riant délicieusement en comprenant que le Russe rentrait dans son jeux, la jeune femme décida de se jeter à l'eau et de parler à l'instinct, impatiente de voir où cela les mènerait. Fini de se tourner autour sans jamais s'engager, leur dispute récente avait clairement dévoilé leurs sentiments respectifs et maintenant ils pouvaient vraiment travailler à devenir plus que de simples amis.

\- Si tu te montres suffisamment habile et que mes pieds réussissent à me porter jusqu'à la fin du bal, je te les accorde toutes.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que sonnaient les douze coups de minuit, tous les invités qui participaient à la fête avaient pu se rendre compte que, oui, le Conseiller Dolohov, l'un des hommes les plus proches de l'Empereur, n'était plus sur le marché. Dépitées, beaucoup de jeunes héritières qui avaient espéré finir par attirer l'attention de ce beau parti insaisissable avaient décidé de partir plus tôt, accompagnées de leurs mères dont l'état d'esprit était assez semblable. Du côté des hommes, tous ceux qui avaient toujours été jaloux ou agacés de l'attention que suscitait le blond – qui les éclipsait auprès des jeunes filles – étaient secrètement ravis : ils avaient enfin le champ libre. Enfin, ceux dont l'esprit politique analysait chaque infime évènement qui avait lieu dans la haute société et qui se tenaient toujours au courant des personnalités à connaitre dans le monde sorcier international se creusaient la tête pour essayer de deviner où ils avaient déjà aperçu cette Mademoiselle Granger.

Dimitri, quant à lui, dansait agréablement avec la femme qu'il aimait et qui, s'il ne se trompait pas sur les signaux qu'elle lui envoyait, était loin d'être réticente à entamer une relation intime avec lui. Inconscient des rumeurs qui bruissaient autour d'eux, il pensa soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux, avant de se moquer de lui-même intérieurement. Que lui prenait-il d'être aussi fleur bleue ?!

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui éblouirent Dimitri et le firent sortir du sommeil. La vue trouble mais bien au chaud, le grand blond mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était un petit corps pelotonné contre lui qui dégageait cette chaleur. Prenant brusquement conscience de la situation, il s'immobilisa avant de soupirer de soulagement en se souvenant que, non, Rose et lui n'avaient pas fait l'amour, mais simplement décidé de partager le même lit après avoir discuté pendant des heures dans son appartement sur l'île de Kronshtadt, près des côtes de Saint-Pétersbourg, en rentrant du bal.

Tous les deux s'étaient un peu plus dévoilés cette nuit-là : il lui avait parlé de ses années à Durmstrang, des quatre cents coups qu'il avait fait avec ses trois plus proches amis et de l'angoisse qu'il avait toujours ressenti en tant que fils ainé, lui qui avait toujours voulu être un exemple pour ses deux frères, pour rendre ses parents et toute sa famille fière de lui.

De son côté, elle lui avait brièvement avoué que sa relation avec ses parents était loin d'être idéale, pourrie par leur incompréhension et leurs attentes exigeantes mutuelles. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné le russe, c'était le moment où elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait obtenu le poste d'ambassadrice, d'abord en Inde, puis maintenant en Russie. D'après elle, c'était un coup de chance, elle s'était retrouvée au bon endroit, au bon moment et avait dit les mots qu'il fallait pour sauver une situation désespérée. « Bien sûr, j'étais l'assistante du précédent ambassadeur et je connaissais tous les détails de l'affaire, avait-elle dit avec un sourire doux-amer, mais je n'avais que vingt-deux ans et je crois que je n'étais pas prête à obtenir autant de responsabilités. » Elle avait ajouté que bien qu'aujourd'hui elle ait trois ans d'expérience en plus derrière elle, sa confiance en son jugement était toujours aussi mince et que chaque jour, elle priait Merlin que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi discuté du rôle de protecteur du Russe et après une conversation aussi privée, ils s'étaient jurés que cela resterait entre eux, et alors que l'heure devenait de plus en plus avancée, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Amusé, Dimitri se fit la remarque qu'ils avaient quand même sauté des étapes. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés et ils dormaient déjà ensemble ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mener ses réflexions plus loin car la femme assoupie près de lui se mit à gigoter, lui signalant inconsciemment qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Ses boucles rousses toutes ébouriffées et une petite main refermée en poing posée contre son torse nu, Rose était affreusement craquante et il dut se retenir de l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'elle ouvrait ses deux yeux bleus encore brumeux. Sans même sembler y réfléchir à deux fois, la jeune femme lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres, marmonna un vague salut et enfoui de nouveau son visage contre son épaule. Stupéfait, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire tendre ne fleurisse sur son visage. Cette petite Anglaise ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre !

Décidant de suivre l'idée de sa vraisemblablement nouvelle petite-amie, il se recoucha, referma les bras sur son corps tout en courbes pulpeuses et ferma les yeux, impatient de vivre la suite des évènements. Natashka avait eu raison, dans sa vision, Rose était vraiment la femme qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir venir ternir le bonheur du nouveau couple. Travaillant toujours ensemble sur le dossier BorderFlash, malgré le retour d'Anatoliy Nikolov à plein temps, ils étaient proche de trouver une solution qui, ils l'espéraient, pourrait satisfaire les deux partis. En dehors du travail, ils sortaient souvent au restaurant ou dans différentes manifestations culturelles, ces activités leur permettant de parler et d'apprendre encore et toujours à se connaître davantage. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore passé le cap du sexe, ils dormaient souvent ensemble et alternaient entre l'appartement de Rose et celui du Russe, ce dernier étant souvent malgré tout utilisé en priorité en raison de la présence de Leynah et de son fils, dont Dimitri s'était beaucoup rapproché.

Un jour, alors que Rose travaillait à l'Ambassade, il rencontra son meilleur ami de retour en Angleterre, Arkady Orlov, dans un café du Saint-Pétersbourg sorcier. Originaire de la ville impériale, le médicomage profitait de sa visite dans son pays natal pour voir ses proches et sa famille, qui était responsable de l'administration des hôpitaux de Russie. C'était d'ailleurs la place de son père, à la tête du système de santé du pays, qui avait inspiré à Arkady sa vocation. Mais, au plus grand malheur de ses parents, il avait émis le souhait de pratiquer son métier à l'étranger après ses longues études et c'est l'Angleterre, plutôt évoluée dans le domaine, qu'il avait choisi.

\- Alors, le changement de pays n'est plus un problème majeur ? s'enquit le grand blond en russe avec un sourire sarcastique.

En effet, les premiers mois, et même la première année, les différences de culture avaient été difficiles à assimiler, surtout pour un jeune homme qui, comme Dimitri et ses deux autres amis, avait grandi dans un univers privilégié où il pouvait obtenir presque tout ce qu'il voulait à n'importe quel moment.

\- Non ! Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je ne serais pas resté, plaisanta Arkady, et puis après deux ans à Sainte-Mangouste, je commence à me faire un nom et les gens me respectent suffisamment pour que mon style de vie se rapproche de celui que j'avais ici. Mon nom aide également bien sûr, car après tout, ils ont beau vanter leur société basée sur le talent et non la naissance, le pouvoir que détiennent encore les familles d'aristocrates anglaises est non négligeable et mon père est très respecté dans le monde de la santé.

\- J'imagine que les employés sont aux petits soins avec toi en sachant qu'en plus ta mère est la fille d'un Comte ! s'exclama Dimitri avec un rire un peu moqueur.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les sorciers britanniques essayaient désespérément de gommer leur image de pays monarchique. Bien sûr, ce système qui donnait aux familles nobles davantage de pouvoirs et d'opportunités était injuste pour beaucoup, mais il était encore plus injuste de faire croire au peuple que tout le monde avait une chance égale d'obtenir un poste haut placé au ministère alors que dans les faits ce n'était pas le cas. Si l'on en croyait les chiffres, quatre-vingt pourcents des chefs de départements et collaborateurs du ministre étaient originaires de vieilles familles, ou au moins de familles riches s'étant illustrées lors de la dernière guerre. Les vingt pourcents restant étaient soit extrêmement talentueux (ce qui ne leur permettait que d'entrer dans certains départements et à un nombre limité de postes hauts placés néanmoins), soit mariés ou amis avec des aristocrates.

Une telle hypocrisie était incompréhensible pour le Russe, car en Russie, même si le système était loin d'être égalitaire, un élément talentueux était repéré très tôt et éduqué dans les meilleures conditions, aux frais de l'Empereur, et bien sûr son succès futur rejaillissait sur toute sa famille. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé au père d'Arkady, Boris. Génie des sciences, puis plus tard de la médicomagie, il avait rapidement gravit les échelons et s'était taillé une place dans la haute société, jusqu'à épouser la fille cadette d'un comte, transmettant à ses descendants du sang noble et des relations utiles pour leur futur.

Continuant à plaisanter avec son meilleur ami pendant une dizaine de minutes sur le snobisme britannique, étrangement encore plus présent chez les nouveaux riches d'après le médicomage, ils en vinrent à parler de la saison londonienne qui se déroulerait au printemps prochain, dans environ cinq mois.

\- Alors tu vas y participer ? s'étonna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Sa surprise, loin de de remettre en cause le physique d'Arkady – dont la grande silhouette trapue, les épais cheveux bruns et les traits réguliers attiraient les femmes comme des mouches – concernait plutôt le dégout bien connu de son ami pour les soirées mondaines. Autant Evgeniya et Kirill, les deux boute-en-train de leur petit groupe, adoraient les longues discussions et les nombreuses danses qui se pratiquaient dans les bals, autant Dimitri et Arkady étaient beaucoup plus sauvages.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, grimaça le brun, mais si je veux obtenir des subventions ou des donations supplémentaires pour mon service, je dois être présent et négocier avec tous les chefs d'entreprises, aristocrates et politiciens qui constitueront le reste des invités.

Hochant la tête, le grand blond répondit qu'il connaissait bien cette situation car en tant que Conseiller Militaire, il se devait d'être présent à toutes les manifestations officielles.

\- Au fait, en parlant de ton travail, tu trouves de nouveau des choses à faire dans ton domaine principal ou tu te sers encore de tes autres diplômes pour aider les Conseillers qui sont débordés ?

Secouant la tête avec amusement, il répondit néanmoins à son ami que non, les communautés sorcières dont les frontières bordaient celles de la Russie étaient toujours aussi calmes et que, puisque Vassili était incroyablement sévère sur tout ce qui était relié de près ou de loin aux crimes, les brigades de sécurité n'avaient pas énormément de travail et donc lui non plus n'en avait pas beaucoup.

\- La seule chose qui me prend du temps, c'est la supervision des rapports de nos brigades dans les ambassades russes, soupira-t-il. Je me demande souvent si ce n'est pas à cause de ce manque de travail important qu'une personne aussi jeune que moi a été nommée.

\- Bien sûr que non ! L'Empereur te fait confiance, tu as simplement de la chance de commencer à ton poste quand les temps sont calmes. Parce que, c'est vrai que la sécurité intérieure est loin de demander un énorme pourcentage de tes capacités et, depuis le début du règne de la dynastie Andropov et le durcissement des châtiments, ça n'a pas changé, mais je ne suis pas convaincu que les Japonais restent longtemps tranquilles. Tu sais à quel point ils nous détestent !

\- Oui, je suis conscient de cette animosité, mais je suis en pourparlers avec Mariko Yoshida, la chargée des relations internationales, et nous sommes d'accord pour tout faire pour préserver la paix entre nos deux peuples tant que nos objectifs coïncident. (Il secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau) J'ai parfois l'impression que mon travail se borne plus à signer des traités de paix qu'à déclarer des guerres.

\- C'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- Bien sûr, mais la Conseillère en diplomatie pourrait aussi bien s'en charger ! Enfin … en ce moment je travaille sur un projet passionnant qui me prend beaucoup de temps mais qui me permet également d'en passer le plus possible avec elle.

Intrigué, Arkady fronça les sourcils. Tout comme Kirill au bal, il était plutôt surpris que Dimitri lui parle d'une femme, lui qui n'avait jamais été très passionné par ce sujet et se contentait de brèves liaisons sans importances. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le blond n'avait jamais paru intéressé par les relations sérieuses avec le sexe opposé et la satisfaction de ses besoins physiques avait toujours semblé lui suffire. Qu'il se mette à évoquer une femme avec cette voix douce, presque tendre, était aussi inquiétant qu'étonnant.

\- Elle ?

\- Oui, je sais Kadia*, marmonna le blond avec un sourire de dérision, ce n'est pas mon genre de sortir sérieusement avec une femme, bla, bla, bla …

Amusé, le brun se retint de dire à son ami qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot dans ce sens, bien qu'il l'ait pensé très fort, et se contenta d'écouter les paroles de Dimitri en essayant de glaner le plus d'informations possibles.

\- … mais cette fois c'est différent ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, et je t'avoue qu'au début je l'ai prise pour une de ces Anglaises snob, mais finalement j'ai appris à la connaitre – je devrais remercier Vassia pour ça d'ailleurs – et elle s'est révélée très différente de ce que j'imaginais. Son incroyable intelligence est contrebalancée par une adorable fragilité qui me donne l'envie irrésistible de la protéger de tous les dangers extérieurs et ne parlons même pas de son apparence physique. Je ne jamais été très attiré par les rousses, mais sur elle ce sont les cheveux les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu, flamboyant comme de véritables flammes. Et j'adore sa petite taille et ses courbes incroyables que je peux totalement couvrir de mon corps…

Le ton rêveur du grand blond surpris Arkady, mais ce fut la description physique de la jeune femme qui l'interpela le plus, bien qu'il ne sache tout d'abord pas pourquoi, comme un souvenir sans importance dont il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la trace.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda-t-il, songeur. Je ne sais pas d'où je pourrais la connaitre, mais je pense qu'elle me dit quelque chose.

\- Roza, enfin Rose Granger, répondis Dimitri en fronçant les sourcils, curieux de savoir comment sa petite-ami et son meilleur ami avaient pu se rencontrer alors qu'elle avait passé les trois dernières années en Inde.

\- Et comment l'as-tu rencontré déjà ?

\- Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit je crois. C'est l'ambassadrice britannique en Russie.

Interloqué, le brun passa une main dans ses épais cheveux, tic qu'il avait développé quand il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Puis, il demanda à son ami s'il était bien sûr que son nom de famille était Granger, ce qu'il confirma, légèrement inquiet maintenant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout ça, Kadia ? Il y a un problème ?

Bien sûr, Dimitri s'attendais à ce que son meilleur ami le détrompe rapidement et éclate de rire en avouant qu'il le faisait marcher, mais malheureusement, il déchanta rapidement.

\- En fait oui, il y en a un. Le fait que tu me dises qu'elle s'appelle Rose _Granger_ me surprend, parce que la seule ambassadrice britannique en Russie que je connais pour l'avoir vue dans un article d'un magazine people est Rose _Weasley_ , la fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, les héros de guerre.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Danielle ! s'exclama Rose en riant alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment de l'ambassade pour rejoindre Dimitri à son appartement.

De bonne humeur elle marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues du Saint-Pétersbourg sorcier jusqu'au port d'où elle aimait admirer la vue avant de transplaner sur l'île de Kronshtadt. Depuis le soir du bal, tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans sa vie : elle avait un travail épanouissant, très bien rémunéré, une meilleure amie dont elle ne doutait jamais et un merveilleux petit-ami qui ne se montrait miraculeusement pas insistant concernant sa réticence à explorer leur relation physiquement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle apparut devant l'immeuble luxueux où logeait son russe préféré et elle poussa la porte avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, dont la moitié appartenait au cousin de l'Empereur.

\- Dima, tu es là ? appela-t-elle en entrant, suspendant son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants au porte manteau dans l'entrée – le temps s'était beaucoup rafraîchi depuis son arrivé et alors que novembre laissait sa place à décembre, il était impossible de sortir sans les protections adéquates, même pour des sorciers.

Malheureusement, personne ne répondit à son salut. Un peu étonné que Dimitri ne soit pas encore rentré de son entrevue avec son meilleur ami – qu'il comptait d'ailleurs lui présenter dans la semaine en compagnie de ses deux autres amis qu'elle avait entrevus au bal - mais pas inquiète, elle alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette et entra dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir, Rose.

Le murmure rauque du blond, assis silencieusement dans un fauteuil, l'alerta, tout comme sa volonté manifeste de la surprendre, mais ce qui l'alarma le plus concernant l'état d'esprit de Dimitri fut l'usage de son prénom à l'anglaise, sans la note affectueuse qu'il lui donnait toujours en utilisant l'équivalent russe.

\- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait, enchaina-t-il sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler, j'aimerais que nous discutions d'un sujet qui me semble de la plus grande importance.

Obéissant à son injonction, curieuse et un peu inquiète de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Rose supporta bravement son regard accusateur dont elle ne comprenait pas la signification.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dima ?

La main qu'elle tendait vers son bras resta suspendue, tremblante, alors qu'il reculait dans son fauteuil en geste de rejet flagrant. Apparemment incapable de conserver son légendaire sang-froid, il se leva et lui tourna le dos, observant la rue en contrebas par les grandes baies vitrées.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me l'as caché. Est-ce que c'était pour rendre le jeu plus amusant ?

\- Le jeu ? Quel jeu ? De quoi parles-tu ? (il garda le silence et elle s'énerva à son tour, stressée et inquiète de ne pas comprendre les raisons de sa colère) Dimitri !

\- Mais je parle de ton nom, Rose ! Weasley, pas Granger ! s'écria-t-il en se retourna, les yeux comme fous alors que le reste de son corps était crispé en une pâle imitation de son ancienne posture : raide et glaciale. Comme tu as dû trouver ça drôle ! J'imagine que tes amis héros de guerre ont bien apprécié l'ironie : la fille des célèbres Ronald et Hermione Weasley qui séduit l'héritier d'une famille de Mangemorts !

Incrédule, autant à cause de ces accusations cruelles que de la peine manifeste du Russe, la jeune femme ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Puis la colère l'envahit elle aussi, car elle était furieuse qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur ses parents, sa famille, il puisse penser une chose pareille venant d'elle.

\- Ecoute, commença-t-elle d'un ton apaisant malgré sa colère, je ne sais pas comment tu as fini par l'apprendre mais il faut que tu comprennes que si je t'ai caché cette information, à toi comme aux autres, c'est uniquement pour des raisons professionnelles ! Je t'ai dit à quel point mes parents sont exigeants, à quel point je ne supporte pas leur mélange d'opportunisme et de snobisme. Si j'ai menti sur mon nom, c'est tout simplement parce que je savais qu'en sachant de qui je suis la fille, aucun de vous ne se serait conduit naturellement avec moi.

Dans le silence qui régna à la fin de la tirade de la jolie rousse, Dimitri réfléchit à ses paroles et en vint à la conclusion qu'effectivement, il n'était pas le seul à qui elle avait menti. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'après deux mois d'amitié, il pensait qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour être franche avec lui sur ce sujet. S'il s'était trompé sur ce point et que finalement, il s'était plus attaché et dévoilé à elle que l'inverse, sur quel autre aspect de leur relation avait-il pu se tromper ? Sur quoi d'autre avait-elle pu lui mentir ?

* * *

*Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le vrai diminutif pour ce prénom en russe, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu en trouver un donc je l'ai inventé :/


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, petit problème de correction, mais du coup cette publication ne bouleversera pas du tout le planning, il y aura bien un autre chapitre ce week end :)**

 **Petit avertissement : il y a une scène M dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR :**

 **Cinnam :** tu vas justement le voir dans ce chapitre ! :) j'espère qu'il te plaira

 **Sila21 :** merci beaucoup pour la review déjà, c'est super gentil d'en avoir laissé une :) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation**

* * *

\- Si je comprends bien, Dimitri a finalement découvert que tu es la fille de deux héros de guerre britanniques arrivistes, snobs et anti-mangemorts, et tu te demandes pourquoi il est inquiet quant à votre relation ?

Le ton incrédule de Leynah, qui fit très bien comprendre à Rose que son amie comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement du Russe, ne l'aida dans sa tentative pour trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation.

Depuis deux jours, et à quelques heures du dîner qu'ils avaient prévu avec les amis de Dimitri, ce dernier l'évitait. Lors de leur dispute, il avait fini par lui avouer que c'était son meilleur ami, Arkady, qui travaillait en Angleterre, qui avait vu une photo d'elle dans le magazine Sorcière Hebdo. Très ironiquement, l'article était un classement des plus riches et célèbres célibataires du monde sorcier britannique, et Rose n'avait pas été surprise d'y paraître car malgré son peu d'éclat médiatiquement, elle n'en restait pas moins la fille aînée de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Mais ce sujet n'avait pas déridé son petit-ami, au contraire ! Il lui avait reproché de n'accorder aucune importance à leur relation, qu'il pensait sans espoir en connaissant l'aversion des Weasley pour les Mangemorts – et même sans en être un, son nom y était rattaché en Grande-Bretagne, ce qui le faisait entrer dans la catégorie « homme à bannir pour Rose ».

Elle avait eu beau protester, lui promettre que l'avis de ses parents n'avait aucune importance et qu'elle se moquait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'elle, il avait refusé de la croire. Et en un sens, la jeune anglaise pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Après son mensonge concernant son nom, il devait être assez difficile pour lui de lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance. Mais, à sa décharge, quand elle avait pris la décision de donner un faux nom, c'était pour de bonne raisons, et par la suite, quand elle avait eu l'occasion de lui révéler la supercherie, elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé, car pour elle ce nom n'avait aucune importance. Elle aurait dû deviner que pour lui, il n'en serait pas de même. Après tout, elle avait bien observé ses relations avec les membres de sa famille qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés – c'est-à-dire Vassili et Natashka – et il avait toujours semblé très proche d'eux. Ses propres relations distantes avec ses parents, même si elle lui en avait déjà un peu parlé, devaient paraître incroyablement étranges à cet homme dont les proches étaient soudés, surtout dans un pays où le nom et les relations familiales étaient très importantes.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû lui en parler, et je m'en suis déjà excusée, mais le problème n'est pas là ! Il refuse de me laisser lui expliquer toute l'histoire, et s'il n'a pas encore rompu, j'ai le sentiment que si je ne me dépêche pas, il finira par se convaincre que nous n'avons aucun avenir et je n'aurais plus aucune chance de lui prouver le contraire.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir désespéré et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Cela fait deux jours que j'essaye de le coincer quelque part pour une discussion franche, mais il m'évite et je ne sais pas comment faire pour regagner sa confiance.

\- C'est ça le pire pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu n'aies pas eu suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui avouer ton secret alors que lui l'a fait il y a des semaines.

Les paroles de Leynah firent encore plus mal à Rose, qui ferma les yeux pour dissimuler les larmes qu'elle retenait.

\- Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, n'enfonce pas le clou s'il te plait… Je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais s'il décide qu'il ne veut pas continuer. Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, tu comprends.

Un peu penaude, la jeune indienne lui présenta des excuses et prit ses mains dans les siennes, la forçant à relever la tête. Puis elle lui sourit gentiment, une pointe de tristesse voilant ses yeux sombres.

\- Si tu l'aimes, alors dis le lui, et vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne fais pas comme moi qui ai laissé passer ma chance car les regrets sont un fardeau bien plus lourd qu'un cœur brisé. Bien sûr, Raj est un cadeau inestimable qui allège mon fardeau, mais je regretterais toujours que Taj soit mort avant d'avoir appris l'existence de son fils.

Compatissante au souvenir du fiancé de Leynah qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler, elle serra son amie dans ses bras et lui promis, dans un murmure, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour arranger les choses et elle ajouta, après quelques secondes, que pour elles aussi un jour, tout s'arrangerait.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du bureau de son cousin au palais Impérial, l'Empereur Vassili Andropov s'arrêta net et se dissimula dans un angle, le regard fixé sur la petite silhouette toute en courbes qui se dirigeait vers l'antichambre où travaillaient les assistants de Dimitri.

Décidant d'ignorer le ridicule de la situation – après tout il se cachait dans son propre palais – il suivit la jeune rousse jusqu'à la porte et il se pencha pour écouter ses paroles par l'entrebâillement.

\- … et je sais que Dimitri Gavriilovitch vous a expressément demandé de ne pas me laisser entrer dans son bureau mais il faut absolument que je lui parle.

L'énervement perceptible dans la voix de l'ambassadrice n'était pas de bonne augure – sa joue en avait été témoin – et après avoir observé son cousin déambuler dans le palais comme une âme en peine pendant deux jours sans rien dire, il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main. D'abord sa chère Sonia, et maintenant lui « Mais enfin pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit à nous d'arranger les disputes entre Dimitri et Rose ? » s'interrogea-t-il. Si Vassili n'avait pas eu ses propres intérêts à cœur, il n'aurait certainement pas investi autant d'énergie dans la bonne marche de cette relation, mais puisqu'il fallait que la jeune anglaise ait une attache en Russie pour la bonne marche de ses affaires, il devait alors se coltiner le sale boulot.

Chassant une poussière imaginaire de sa robe de sorcier luxueuse toute en velours et soie, il se redressa, revêtit sa meilleure expression sévère et poussa la porte pour entrer dans l'antichambre.

\- Ah, Rose Ronaldevna, vous voilà ! Je vous cherche depuis dix minutes. Il faut absolument que vous vous rendiez au salon Tourmaline pour régler un problème avec l'un de mes collaborateurs. (Elle ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas disponible, mais il ne la laissa pas prononcer un seul mot). J'ai dit immédiatement…

Sa fière démonstration d'autorité sembla porter ses fruits puisque la part de la personnalité de la jolie rousse qui était habituée à respecter ses supérieurs sembla prendre le dessus sur la part plus rebelle et passionnée qui ne ressortait que lorsqu'elle était très en colère. Quand elle eut finalement refermé la porte derrière elle, Vassili s'approcha du bureau du second assistant du Conseiller Militaire et lui ordonna d'envoyer immédiatement Dimitri dans le salon Tourmaline, sous son ordre et bien sûr, sans préciser ni le motif, ni la personne qui l'y attendait.

Content de son coup de pouce qui, selon ses calculs, devrait être suffisant pour réconcilier les deux tourtereaux, il permit à un sourire triomphant de fleurir sur ses lèvres une fois seul dans son bureau. Pour le moment, malgré les multiples petites anicroches que la vie semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre en travers de son chemin, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Assise bien sagement sur un confortable canapé, seuls ses doigts qui tambourinaient avec impatience sur le tissu tendu trahissant son impatience, Rose attendait que le collaborateur de l'Empereur avec qui elle était censée régler un problème arrive. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle se leva brusquement, prête à tancer sévèrement cet incapable pour son retard, puis elle reconnut la personne qui lui faisait face, et qui était au moins aussi surprise qu'elle de ce face à face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson alors que Dimitri amorçait un pas en arrière, prêt à s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait les deux jours précédents.

Rapidement remise de sa surprise, la jeune femme réagit en un éclair et jeta un sort informulé en direction de la porte, la scellant afin de couper au grand blond toute retraite.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Vassili Andropov a décidé de se mêler de nos affaires, mais je vais en profiter, commença-t-elle, le lien entre cette situation et la petite scène de l'Empereur quelque instants plus tôt apparaissant clairement dans son esprit.

Pétrifié devant les battants de portes, Dimitri la fixait avec des yeux vides, comme trop hébété pour réaliser pleinement dans quelle situation il se trouvait : seul dans une pièce fermée à clé avec la femme qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rose ? finit-il par soupirer en s'asseyant sur le deuxième canapé avec lassitude.

\- C'est plutôt simple. Je veux m'excuser, d'abord.

\- C'est inutile, tu l'as déjà fait de nombreuses fois, l'interrompit le russe.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas m'excuser de t'avoir caché ma vraie identité, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème. Ce que j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, c'est d'avoir tout gâché en ne me préoccupant que de ce qui me paraissait important, à moi.

Elle parlait d'une voix désespérée, comme si cette entrevue était sa dernière chance de plaider sa cause, et peut-être n'avait-elle pas tord.

\- Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de t'expliquer que l'avis de ma famille m'indiffère, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que jamais tu ne pourras prendre la mesure de ce qui nous sépare, mes parents et moi, parce que tu as toujours été proche de ta propre famille. Alors, je me suis demandé ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu acceptes de nous donner une autre chance et je me suis rendue compte que si tu continues à refuser de me pardonner, c'est que tu refuses aussi de m'accepter telle que je suis : une fille à qui on en a toujours demandé trop et qui a pris l'habitude de ne jamais se dévoiler totalement pour se protéger.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai toujours… s'exclama le grand blond en se levant d'un bond pour avancer d'un pas dans sa direction, mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer et continua sa tirade, les yeux de plus en plus humides.

\- Et cette situation est profondément injuste ! Je t'ai accepté comme tu es, Dimitri. Bon sang, j'ai même accepté que tu puisses sacrifier ta vie pour un homme que je ne suis même pas sûre d'apprécier ! _Je t'aime_ ! Celui que tu es en entier, y compris cet irritant sens de l'honneur que tu sembles partager avec tous les aristocrates russes. Alors si tu es incapable de m'aimer toi aussi, comme presque toutes les personnes que j'ai connues, dis-le maintenant, que je sache vraiment comment réagir et que, le cas échéant, je me prépare à abandonner la partie.

Stupéfait, le Conseiller Militaire eut besoin de quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, mais l'expression blessée de Rose et son mouvement en direction de la sortie, comme si elle prenait son silence pour un rejet, eurent raison de ses dernières réticences.

\- Je suis désolé, moi aussi, d'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour empêcher sa fuite, désolé de t'avoir fait penser que tu n'es pas quelqu'un digne d'être aimé. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, Rose : intelligente bien sûr, mais aussi drôle à ta manière, incroyablement loyale, et d'une beauté à laquelle je ne peux pas résister.

Un sourire fragile commença à fleurir sur le visage de la jolie rousse et en voyant ses yeux toujours brillants, Dimitri se jura qu'à partir de maintenant, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui prouver que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en voulais. J'étais en colère parce que malgré mon amour, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir de nouveau te faire confiance. (un sourire incrédule éclaira son visage aux traits réguliers) Seulement, tu viens de dire que toi aussi, tu m'aimes, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Elle sourit de nouveau, et leva une main hésitante vers son visage, s'attendant visiblement à un rejet, mais au contraire, il attrapa son poignet et plaqua sa paume contre sa joue, embrassant tendrement chacun de ses doigts.

\- Non tu n'as pas rêvé, Dima, je t'aime.

Elle rit avec incrédulité.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le dire un jour à quelqu'un, mais tu es apparu, avec ta froideur de façade, ton humour pince-sans-rire et cet adorable surnom que tu me donnes. J'adore quand tu m'appelle Roza.

Attendri, le grand blond passa une main dans son dos, pressant le creux de ses reins pour coller leurs deux corps. Puis, le regard résolu, il baissa la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre en une succession de baisers papillons qui la firent sourire. Il fit ensuite bifurquer ses lèvres au creux de son cou, juste sous son oreille, et lui murmura ce surnom qu'elle adorait, ainsi que toutes les autres choses qu'il rêvait de lui faire, ici et maintenant.

\- Tu es sur que c'est prudent, s'inquiéta-t-elle en entourant son cou de ses bras, sa poitrine généreuse pressé contre le torse de Dimitri. Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre.

Amusé par son sens pratique, surtout dans cette situation, il lui expliqua que le salon Tourmaline était un des salons insonorisé du palais Impérial. En levant les yeux au ciel, il ajouta que Vassili était soit voyant, soit incroyablement chanceux pour avoir deviné qu'ils auraient besoin d'une pièce de ce genre.

\- Oh ! parce que tu avais déjà prévu que nous ferions l'amour ce matin ? le taquina-t-elle en le laissant la pousser vers un canapé, qu'il prit le temps de transformer en lit d'un coup de baguette.

\- Non, évidemment, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'attendais le moment où tu baisserais enfin ta garde, tout en sachant qu'il te faudrait certainement un certain temps. Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime, je ne vois plus l'intérêt d'attendre.

Flattée, la jeune anglaise ne put s'empêcher, néanmoins, de grimacer légèrement.

\- Hum … Ecoutes, Dima, je ne veux surtout pas que tu arrêtes, au contraire, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu étais au courant que …

\- …tu es toujours vierge ? Je le sais déjà depuis un moment, ma Roza si forte et si fragile en même temps. Et je t'avoue que, en dehors du stress d'être ton premier amant, je suis aussi incroyablement fier que tu m'aies choisi.

Puis, avant de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser loin d'être chaste. Conquérant, il envahit sa bouche et couvrit son corps du sien, lui faisant clairement sentir le contour de sa virilité contre son ventre. Complètement détendue et gémissante sous lui, elle senti la pointe de ses seins se durcir alors qu'il les frottait du bout des doigts à travers le tissue de sa blouse. Envahie par les sensations de sa bouche dans son cou et de ses mains sur sa poitrine, Rose décida de prendre une part plus active dans leur étreinte et entreprit de déboutonner la robe de sorcier de Dimitri, maladroite mais déterminée à venir à bout de cette entreprise rendue difficile par les baisers du russe à la lisière de son décolleté.

\- Doucement, дорогой, nous avons le temps de profiter de ce moment, et toi plus que quiconque devrait en garder un souvenir inoubliable, murmura le grand blond avec tendresse et amusement alors qu'elle écartait impatiemment les pants de son vêtement pour explorer de ses mains les lignes dures de ses épaules.

Ignorant les paroles de son amant, la jolie rousse embrassa la peau pâle de ses pectoraux, jouant avec les poils blonds et courts qui parsemaient son torse et se finissaient une malicieuse ligne dont elle ne pouvait voir la fin, dissimulée sous la ceinture du pantalon de Dimitri. Il laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir alors qu'elle déposait un baiser au-dessus de son nombril et agrippa les poignets de la jeune femme pour les clouer de part et d'autre de sa tête à l'expression malicieuse.

\- Tu es censée être la novice en matière de sexe, alors laisse-moi un peu jouer le professeur, la taquina-t-il en baissant la tête pour frotter son nez contre le sien, avant de lui retirer son haut d'un mouvement si rapide qu'elle ne put que lever les bras pour lui permettre de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Le regard de pure convoitise dont il gratifia ses seins, gainés dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue pâle la fit rougir, de gêne et de plaisir, et son embarras atteint des sommets lorsqu'il libéra les lourds globes de chair de leur prison de tissu. Attendri par sa réaction à l'opposé de l'audace qu'elle avait manifesté il y avait quelques minutes, le Russe détourna son attention d'un baiser passionné avant de plonger vers sa poitrine, titillant les pointes roses des mains et de la langue jusqu'à ce que Rose se torde de plaisir sous lui, le corps arqué et les jambes fermement serrées autour de ses hanches. La friction entre leurs deux sexes, même à travers leurs vêtements, fit perdre la tête à la jolie rousse qui agrippa de toutes ses forces la tête de son amant pour la plaquer contre sa poitrine, le suppliant de ne jamais arrêter.

\- Oh si, je vais arrêter, ma Roza ! dit-il en riant alors qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture de sa jupe et la baissait en même temps que son épais collant de laine. Il existe des choses encore meilleures qu'il faut que tu essaies.

Incapable de faire un mouvement, la jeune femme le laissa la déshabiller entièrement et ne réagit que quand elle senti la bouche du Russe juste au-dessus de son pubis, recouvert d'un triangle de boucles rousses.

\- Dima, je ne sais pas si… commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque en levant la tête vers le visage du Conseiller juste au-dessus de son sexe.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais parlé de ça, Roza ? lui demanda-t-il en dessinant des pouces de petits cercles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses douces et agréablement potelées.

\- Si bien sûr, j'ai déjà entendu des amies et mes cousines parler de sexe, mais je ne sais pas si cette … pratique me plairait.

Amusé par son air gêné, le grand blond lui caressa doucement la joue, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui assura d'un murmure au creux de l'oreille, que si elle le laissait continuer, elle pouvait être sûre d'en redemander. Et, pour la prévenir de ses intentions, il lui écarta les jambes d'un geste tendre, la laissant décider si oui ou non, elle voulait qu'il continue. Haletante, la jeune anglaise laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas et, prenant ceci pour un assentiment, Dimitri sourit avant de l'embrasser juste _là_. Aussi mortifiée de gêne que tremblante de plaisir, Rose le laissa écarter de la langue les délicats pétales de son sexe et chercher au cœur des boucles humides de son pubis le centre de son plaisir. Quand il l'aspira brièvement entre ses lèvres, un barrage sembla se briser en elle et la jouissance la submergea.

\- Alors, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle gisait inerte après cette intense vague de plaisir, ça t'as plu ?

Gentiment moqueur, il éclata de rire quand elle leva un bras et lui gifla sans force l'arrière du crâne. Puis elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux toujours embués par la jouissance dans les siens.

\- C'est toi que je veux, Dima. Maintenant !

Presque tremblant d'anticipation, il se contrôla pourtant et déposa un baiser sur son ventre légèrement bombé, juste au-dessus de son nombril.

\- Pas encore, дорогой, ce sera meilleur pour toi si je continue encore un peu.

Déjà vidée de son énergie après ce premier orgasme, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, de dire qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable de vivre cette sensation extraordinaire une nouvelle fois, que le Russe frottait déjà sa paume contre son sexe. Gémissante, elle souleva le bassin pour accentuer la friction mais il éloigna sa main pour la poser sur l'une de ses cuisses et commença à titiller sa fente rose et humide, enfonçant d'abord juste le bout de son doigt à cet endroit qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais touché.

\- Plus … s'il te plaît, j'en veux plus ! haleta la jeune femme, presque incohérente, perdue dans les affres du plaisir.

Obéissant à son ordre, il enfonça profondément son doigt dans le fourreau de chair moite, puis il baissa la tête et recommença à lécher, sucer, titiller son clitoris. Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt et, précautionneusement, en ajouta un deuxième en même temps qu'il mordillait doucement le petit bourgeon sensible. Avec un cri rauque, Rose vécu son deuxième orgasme, les mains comme des serres agrippées à la tête de Dimitri enfouie entre ses cuisses. Puis, alors qu'elle se remettait encore de la délicieuse décharge électrique qui l'avait traversée de part en part, il se débarrassa de son pantalon, son sous-vêtement et remonta le long de son corps, les imbriquant l'un contre l'autre de manière très intime.

\- Tu es prête ?

La phrase de Dimitri, pleine de tendre sollicitude, réchauffa le cœur de la jeune anglaise et elle lui sourit avec confiance en refermant les bras autour des épaules de son amant, plaquant doucement ses lèvre sur les siennes, ce qui se transforma bien vite en baiser passionné. Insérant un genou entre les cuisses de la jolie rousse, il frotta le bout de son sexe contre sa chair humide, taquinant sa petite fente jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse de frustration, le suppliant d'aller jusqu'au bout. Enfin, il entra en elle, lentement pour la laisser s'habituer à l'intrusion de son membre au plus profond de son corps. Le visage blotti au creux de l'épaule du grand blond et les talons enfoncés dans ses cuisses puissantes, Rose retint un glapissement de douleur quand il déchira la barrière de sa virginité, ses ongles entamant la peau pâle du dos de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé, Roza, souffla-t-il en s'immobilisant tout au fond du fourreau palpitant. Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.

\- Non, reste ! Attend juste quelques instants…

Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, comme si elle analysait exactement les sensations qu'elle ressentait, la jeune femme fit jouer les muscles de son vagin, la brûlure disparaissant progressivement pour devenir plus sourde, un peu gênante mais vite oubliée en comparaison de la sensation de plénitude qu'engendrait son union charnelle avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Soulagée, elle fit timidement quelques mouvements de bassin, faisant gémir Dimitri qui l'immobilisa d'une main sur la hanche.

\- Laisse-moi faire, sinon je ne donne pas cher de mon contrôle, dit-il d'une voix étranglée, les muscles bandés.

Prudemment, pour être sûr que la douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir, il fit quelques va-et-vient lents et profonds, se fiant aux expressions crispés par le plaisir de son amante pour accélérer le rythme de ses pénétrations. Proche de la jouissance après avoir titillé la jeune femme pendant un long moment, il glissa sa main le long de son ventre et commença à dessiner de petits cercles autour de son clitoris sensible. Le corps arqué, si proche de l'orgasme que cela en devenait insupportable, Rose se mit à accompagner les va-et-vient du russe de mouvements erratiques, les ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules. Pressant un peu plus fort le bourgeon sensible responsable du plaisir de la jolie anglaise, Dimitri la regarda sombrer dans la jouissance avant de la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard après de vigoureux coup de reins qui le laissèrent repu et sans force.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois t'écraser, dit-il cinq minutes plus tard en se tournant sur le dos avec un grognement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que son amante se blottissait contre lui comme un chat cherchant une source de chaleur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est plutôt agréable en fait. Je me sens en sécurité quand tu es sur moi.

\- Oh, alors dans ce cas, plaisanta Dimitri en roulant de nouveau sur elle, les bras de chaque côté de son visage, une jambe calée entre les siennes.

Elle éclata de rire et fit glisser ses mains le longs de ses côtes jusque dans son dos, puis elle reprit son sérieux et lui caressa la joue.

\- Merci, Dima, d'avoir rendu ce moment exceptionnel. Je n'aurais voulu le vivre avec personne d'autre.

Sa voix était tendre et pleine de cet émerveillement propre aux femmes amoureuses pour la première fois. Mais une pointe d'incertitude apparaissait encore malgré tout, sous le bonheur et la plénitude. Un doute que le Russe discerna très bien et dont il s'empressa de lui demander l'origine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Rien… C'est juste que, tout va bien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en agrippant ses bras.

\- Roza, je n'aurais pas fait l'amour avec toi si les choses n'avaient pas été réglées. A l'avenir, tu essaieras de dépasser ton manque de confiance en toi et en tous les autres de mon côté, je ferais en sorte de brider mon côté un peu sanguin pour parvenir à clore les disputes par des discussions franches. Après deux gros conflits, je pense que nous avons retenu la leçon, et que rien de pire ne peut nous arriver.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après une brève crise de panique de la part de Rose quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de sort de protection les deux fois où ils avaient fait l'amour – mais Dimitri la rassura rapidement en lui assurant qu'il prenait une potion contraceptive –, ils se trouvaient toujours tous les deux étendus sur un lit au milieu du salon Tourmaline.

\- Dis-moi Roza, je me suis demandé, après ma conversation avec Arkady, pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais vue dans les magazines. En tant que fille de deux héros de guerre tu dois intéresser les journalistes, au moins en Angleterre, et en tant qu'héritier d'une famille d'aristocrates je dois me tenir au courant de l'actualité du monde sorcier dans son ensemble. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi ?

\- Eh bien, aussi exceptionnel que cela paraisse, être la fille de deux célébrités n'est pas une sinécure, comme je te l'ai expliqué, et j'ai toujours essayé d'être parfaite. Par conséquent, je n'ai jamais provoqué un de ces scandales qu'adorent les journalistes et à part mes performances au Quidditch, ou bien sur ma promotion comme ambassadrice, je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse les intéresser. (Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et sourit) Je crois d'ailleurs que les seuls articles sur moi concernent soit le jour de ma naissance, soit ma rentrée à Poudlard, soit mes notes considérées exceptionnelles.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ? s'exclama le Russe en passa une main caressante dans les boucles rousses de la jeune femme.

\- Oui, comme gardienne, avoua-t-elle, mais contrairement à mon père qui était très irrégulier : parfois incroyablement brillant et d'autres fois complètement nul, je suis assez constante, plutôt bonne au niveau scolaire mais j'y ai surtout joué parce qu'il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de ne pas le faire.

Un peu amère sur la fin de sa phrase, elle appuya sa tête contre la main de Dimitri, à la recherche de réconfort, et il s'empressa de le lui offrir en refermant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Je sais que ta famille ne s'est pas avérée être la meilleure qui soit, mais je suis là aujourd'hui et je peux devenir ta nouvelle famille. Moi, ton frère que tu m'as dit adorer, Leynah et Raj, nous sommes tous là pour toi et j'espère que cela pourra suffire.

Incroyablement touchée par ces paroles, elle le remercia pour son soutien d'un baiser passionné avant de sursauter violemment.

\- Mince, le dîner ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant, le repoussant pour se lever et commencer à enfiler ses vêtements.

En voyant l'air interrogateur de son amant, elle lui rappela qu'ils avaient prévu une rencontre entre ses trois meilleurs amis et Leynah et Raj le soir-même.

\- Il nous reste seulement quatre heures et il faut que nous reconfirmions tout le monde, que je prépare le repas... énuméra-t-elle avec angoisse.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une vraie relation avec un homme et cette soirée était un véritable défi personnel. Il fallait qu'elle se prouve sa capacité à entretenir ses liens avec Dimitri et avec ses amis durablement, des personnes qui n'étaient pas proches d'elle simplement parce qu'elles faisaient partie de sa famille ou parce qu'elles étaient intéressées par la réputation de des parents. Des personnes qui, comme l'avait dit le Russe, pouvaient devenir sa nouvelle famille.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Salut,**

 **Désolé pour le petit retard, j'ai été très occupée avec le boulot cette semaine (ma dernière semaine! youpi!)**

 **voilà donc le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira : )**

 **RAR :**

 **Guest** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! et je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas reconnu :/ mais je trouve ton nouveaux pseudo très sympa : )

concernant l'intrigue, elle tourne surtout autour de l'histoire d'amour de rose et Dimitri, qui sont réunis par l'affaire borderflash, et aussi autour des conflits familiaux chez les Weasley : ) j'espère que ça t'aidera

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : BorderFlash**

Quelques heures après leurs retrouvailles brulantes dans le salon Tourmaline, Rose et Dimitri étaient assis côte à côte dans le salon de l'appartement de ce dernier, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des invités. Les premiers furent Leynah et son fils Raj, qui sauta au cou du Russe dont il s'était beaucoup rapproché.

\- Oncle Dimitri ! s'exclama le petit garçon avec un sourire édenté, regarde j'ai un trou dans la bouche.

L'excitation de l'enfant était contagieuse et c'est avec un sérieux à toute épreuve dissimulant son rire que le grand blond s'agenouilla pour examiner la dentition que son petit invité lui désignait.

\- Je vois ça, tu deviens un grand maintenant Raj, déclara Dimitri en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçonnet, une intense émotion le prenant à la gorge alors que ce dernier refermait ses petits bras autour de lui pour une étreinte qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible quelques semaines plus tôt.

En entamant sa relation avec Rose, il avait pensé que sa meilleure amie et colocataire se montrerait un peu méfiante et que, peut-être, elle n'autoriserait pas son fils à l'approcher tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été convaincue du sérieux du lien entre lui et la rousse. Mais contrairement à ses pronostics, elle n'avait mis aucun frein à la naissance de cette affection envers un presque inconnu et la première fois que Raj l'avait appelé « oncle Dimitri », elle avait paru aussi surprise que ravie.

Etonnement, c'est le Russe qui avait été le plus surpris de l'attachement que lui manifestait le petit garçon – même s'il se doutait que l'absence de père dans sa vie devait jouer un rôle – car il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les enfants. Bien sûr, il voyait sa filleule Katya de temps en temps, mais recevoir des cadeaux et avoir un compagnon de jeux pendant quelques heures avait toujours semblé suffir à la fillette de cinq ans. Aujourd'hui, Dimitri se demandait si ce fait n'était pas un résultat du milieu familial étendu et aimant dans lequel la fillette grandissait, car après tout avec deux parents toujours à ses côtés, des grands-parents absolument gaga et des oncles et des tantes à foison, avoir un parrain quelque peu indiffèrent ne devait pas être si problématique. Pour Raj, en revanche, qui n'avait ni père, ni grands-parents et qui grandissait entouré de femmes, une présence masculine stable était presque primordiale.

En son for intérieur, le Russe se surprenait à apprécier ce rôle de mentor, de protecteur, comme une sorte d'entrainement pour plus tard, quand lui et Rose auraient des enfants – ce dont il ne doutait pas, après tout Natashka avait prédit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre – mais il espérait aussi, pour Raj comme pour Leynah, qu'un jour cette dernière trouverait quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment être un père pour son fils.

Dans le salon de l'appartement, Dimitri prit dans ses bras un Raj très fier d'avoir perdu une dent pour le déposer sur le canapé à côté de lui, pendant que Rose et sa meilleure amie se racontaient les derniers évènements qui étaient survenus dans leurs vies respectives, l'un des inconvénients de l'emménagement partiel de la jeune anglaise chez son petit-ami étant qu'elles ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent – c'est-à-dire seulement tous les deux jours au lieu de tous les jours – et qu'il leur fallait donc rattraper toutes les conversations qu'elles avaient en retard à chacune de leurs rencontres.

« Heureusement que les autres invités ne sont pas encore là, elles vont avoir le temps d'échanger les derniers potins » songea le Russe avec un amusement teinté de tendresse pour la femme qui ne quittait jamais totalement ses pensées. Malheureusement, il devait avoir pensé trop vite car des coups résonnèrent à la porte au même moment, annonçant l'arrivée de ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Bon, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, souffla Rose en enlaçant son petit-ami allongé dans leur lit.

Il était trois heures du matin et Kirill, Evgeniya, leur fille Katya, Arkady, Leynah et Raj venaient juste de partir. La soirée, première rencontre officielle entre les proches de Dimitri et de la jolie rousse, avait été une réussite, malgré quelques accros ou malaises prévisibles qui avaient été très vite réglés.

Les deux enfants, après s'être observés timidement à distance quelques minutes, avaient finis par devenir inséparables, à la plus grande joie des adultes qui avaient pu les surveiller de loin tout en apprenant à se connaître.

Les plus rapides à sympathiser avaient été Evgeniya et Rose, qui s'étaient déjà croisées rapidement au bal du palais. La douce et parfois timide Leynah n'avait pas tardé à s'intégrer, les quelques remarques sarcastiques qu'elle avait laissé échapper à l'occasion amusant beaucoup la petite brune aux yeux bridés. Il fallait aussi avouer que, en accord avec son éducation que Dimitri avait deviné être celle d'une jeune femme de bonne famille en Inde, la jeune maman était une véritable commère et les histoires croustillantes de la femme de Kirill avaient régalé Rose et sa meilleure amie.

En voyant sa petite-amie si animée, si heureuse, se comportant comme n'importe quelle jeune femme de son âge, il avait été heureux qu'elle ait trouvé la jeune indienne, peu importait comment, car elle était certainement celle qui avait réussi à réparer cette partie un peu enfantine qu'Hermione Weasley avait si désespérément cherché à faire disparaitre.

De son côté, il avait trouvé ces retrouvailles avec ses amis très agréables – bien qu'il ait déjà vu Arkady quelques jours plus tôt – et avait beaucoup rit en écoutant les mésaventures de Kirill avec son adorable petite fille.

\- Vous imaginez !? J'ai tourné la tête juste quelques secondes, en elle en a profité pour disparaître. Il a fallu qu'un passant me dise de lever la tête pour que je m'aperçoive qu'en fait elle flottait dans les airs pour essayer d'attraper une feuille morte, avait-il raconté avec un air désolé, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point Jénia s'est moquée de moi quand je lui ai raconté cette histoire.

Pliés en deux, Dimitri et Arkady s'étaient regardés et avaient ri de plus belle, imaginant aisément la scène entre leur ami et sa femme.

Au cours de la soirée, en partageant un repas dont Rose disait tenir le secret de sa grand-mère paternelle Molly et qu'ils avaient tous dévoré avec plaisir, les deux groupes s'étaient mélangés et des affinités surprenantes s'étaient créées.

Tout d'abord, Leynah et Kirill s'étaient découvert la même passion pour les vêtements, la première travaillant comme couturière dans une boutique de tailleur féminin haut de gamme appartenant au deuxième. Ils avaient été incroyablement étonnés de faire cette découverte, surtout après l'aveu du succès de ce magasin de la part du Russe, et lors du départ de tous les invités, Dimitri avait très bien vu que son ami semblait décidé à aider la jeune indienne en lui offrant peut-être une promotion, tout en s'assurant la fidélité de cette talentueuse couturière que semblaient apprécier ses clientes les plus fortunées.

Les seconds à se découvrir des points communs avaient été Arkady et Rose, le médicomage donnant à la jeune femme des nouvelles de son pays d'origine sans le parti pris des journaux ou de sa famille. Elle avait aussi été ravie d'apprendre que sa cousine Lily Potter, toujours étudiante en médicomagie, avait commencé un stage à Saint-Mangouste avec succès.

\- Lily a toujours été faite pour ça, soigner les autres c'est une sorte de vocation, avait déclaré la jeune anglaise avec un étrange sourire, je crois que c'est autant pour le prestige du poste que pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose d'important pour le monde sorcier. Avoir Harry Potter comme père est la meilleure solution pour souffrir d'une volonté irrépressible d'apposer sa marque dans l'histoire.

Sous l'ironie, Dimitri avait très bien su entendre la profonde compréhension, après tout Rose avait souffert du même problème étant jeune avec cette fascination qu'elle avait développé pour ses nobles origines familiales, mais contrairement à la jeune Lily, elle n'avait pas bénéficié de l'appui de parents aimants pour surmonter ce complexe vis-à-vis de la célébrité de ses parents.

En ce qui le concernait, il avait passé un très bon moment en discutant avec l'adorable Evgeniya qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'interroger sur sa relation avec Rose, toute excitée par cette première relation sérieuse entre son ami et une femme. Pour lui faire changer de sujet, il avait posé des questions sur les nouvelles matières qu'ils envisageaient d'enseigner dans les écoles préparatoires dont elle s'occupait, car le domaine de l'éducation était très loin de son champ d'expertise et il écoutait rarement les détails des rapports de la Conseillère Milena Prokofieva. A son plus grand étonnement, il avait été passionné par les idées de son amie et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que, l'année suivante, Raj et Katy entreraient dans une école préparatoire de Saint-Pétersbourg et il se surprit à se sentir farouchement concerné par ce qu'ils y apprendraient. Son instinct paternel avait vraiment choisi le moment idéal pour se manifester, justement alors qu'il entamait une relation avec une femme qu'il savait pouvoir aimer pour un bout de temps. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour y accorder plus qu'une pensée distraite.

Maintenant, allongé auprès de Rose, alors qu'il repensait à cette soirée, il sourit. Leurs amis s'appréciaient, les _enfants_ de leurs amis s'appréciaient, que demander de plus ?

Peut-être que, puisqu'il était peu probable que leurs familles parviennent à s'entendre un jour, alors avoir l'avis de ses parents concernant sa petite-amie serait une bonne idée. Il fallait juste trouver comment organiser une rencontre.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Trois jours après cet agréable dîner entre amis, à quelques jours du terme de la période de délibération de l'affaire BorderFlash durant lequel ils devraient présenter la proposition d'accord qu'ils avaient mis en place, Dimitri demanda à Rose si elle voulait rencontrer ses parents.

Il avait réfléchi pendant des jours à la manière de lui présenter cette requête, sachant à quel point elle était novice en matière de relation amoureuse et ne voulant pas aller trop vite, mais il avait fini par déterminer que le meilleur moyen de la convaincre était de lui donner une explication franche : il voulait la présenter à sa famille car elle comptait pour lui, mais aussi d'une logique froide et rationnelle : ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées avant la date fatidique qu'ils redoutaient depuis des mois et voir des gens était un moyen comme un autre de prendre du bon temps.

Bien sûr, la jeune anglaise paniqua au début, arguant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devrait se conduire avec les personnes qui connaissaient l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, mais le Russe réussit vite à tuer dans l'œuf cette embryon de peur et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Après tout, il connaissait un moyen très simple de lui faire perdre la tête et dire oui à tout ce qu'il lui demandait, et la jolie rousse était incapable de résister à la séduction toute masculine –force tranquille et douce tendresse – qu'il utilisait pour la faire toujours tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent chez les Dolohov le sept décembre, jour de noël pour les sorciers de religion orthodoxe comme les parents de Dimitri et beaucoup d'autres Russes. Assez stressée et en même temps incroyablement excitée à l'idée de rentrer encore plus dans le monde de Dimitri, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire alors que son compagnon – petit-ami était vraiment trop étrange pour deux adultes engagés dans une relation sérieuse – frappait à la porte de l'hôtel particulier de Moscou où il avait passé son enfance.

\- Mon petit Dima, comment vas tu ? s'exclama en russe une femme qui devait être la vieille gouvernante en leur ouvrant, attrapant la main que le grand blond lui tendait pour la serrer entre les siennes avec affection.

\- Bien, Talia, et toi ? J'espère que père et mère ne te chargent pas de trop de travail, à ton âge c'est toi qui devrait te faire servir, et pas le contraire.

Bien que dit sur le ton de plaisanterie, la question trahissait l'inquiétude sincère du Russe qui semblait beaucoup tenir à cette femme qui paraissait le connaître depuis très longtemps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon garçon, intervint un vieil homme vêtu d'une tenue qui rappelait beaucoup celle des majordomes moldus que Rose avait déjà vu en photo, je suis là pour la surveiller quand elle en fait trop !

Saluant avec affection celui qu'il nomma Valery et qu'elle devina être le mari de Talia, Dimitri entra dans le grand hall d'entrée, dévoilant sa compagne qui se dissimulait derrière sa large silhouette depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Oh ! mais qui nous as-tu amené, Dima ? dit la gouvernante avec une air de ravissement sur le visage identique à celui sur le visage de son époux.

Il semblait à la jeune femme que nombreuses étaient les personne à désespérer que son Russe préféré ne trouve quelqu'un avec qui vivre et, peut-être, fonder une famille. Si les domestiques étaient si surpris, quelle serait la réaction des maîtres de maison ?

\- Je suis Rose Weasley, enchantée de vous connaître, se présenta la jeune rousse avec un sourire un peu crispé, ne sachant pas trop si ce qu'elle disait n'était pas maladroit ou trop guindé.

Heureusement, le couple ne sembla pas voir son malaise et ils la saluèrent avec la même effusion que lorsqu'ils avaient vu Dimitri à la porte. Peut-être que finalement, cette visite serait plus tranquille que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, après tout.

Mais, quand elle pénétra dans le salon où les attendait la famille du Conseiller, elle se dit qu'en fait elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Incroyablement belle, tendue de tapisseries inestimables et décorée de meubles anciens en bois précieux, la pièce était un exemple marquant du statut de la famille Dolohov en Russie, et par conséquent du statut de Dimitri en tant qu'héritier après son père. De quoi intimider n'importe quelle femme, même celles comme Rose qui avaient été élevées dans la richesse par des parents désireux de paraitres plus raffinés qu'ils ne l'étaient tout en haïssant ces aristocrates tous tellement parfaits et qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à égaler.

Assis sur un sofa de velours crème, droits et dignes, les parents de son compagnon gardaient un visage impassible en les observant approcher et la jeune femme envisagea de s'enfuir, sérieusement inquiète de ce manque de réaction. Heureusement, elle fut vite rassurée car, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres du couple, une paire de jumeaux surement à peine majeurs déboula dans le salon. Souriant et visiblement excités à l'idée de revoir leur frère, ils lui sautèrent dessus, entamant une de ces bagarres affectueuses entre frères qu'affectionnaient encore ses oncles Bill et Charlie.

Un peu perdue maintenant que son compagnon n'était plus à ses côtés, la jeune anglaise décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'approcha des parents des trois belligérants d'un pas supplémentaire. Puis, levant les yeux du parquet parfaitement verni et recouvert de tapis luxueux, elle croisa le regard d'un bleu intense de la femme la plus blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Grande et mince, à première vue, Bogdana Dolohova avait un visage très anguleux : un nez droit et un peu long, des pommettes hautes et marquées, et des lèvres fines bien que parfaitement dessinées. Parmi ces caractéristiques, il semblait que Dimitri et ses frères aient tous hérités du nez de leur mère, qui était bien plus seyant chez des individus de sexe masculin, mais en dehors de cela, seul son compagnon ressemblait vraiment à la maitresse de maison, avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux pâles et ses lèvres fines. Au contraire, plus semblables à leur père, les deux plus jeunes enfants Dolohov étaient bruns et avec leurs yeux gris et leurs traits plus mutins, ils avaient le même air farceur que leur père, Gavriil.

\- Alors c'est vous la fameuse Roza dont Natashka ne cesse de chanter les louanges, s'exclama soudain Bogdana en russe, interrompant la contemplation de la jeune rousse.

La voix de la femme était douce et d'une grande amabilité contrairement à ce que son physique pouvait laisser penser et Rose fut immédiatement plus à l'aise.

\- Oui, je suis Rose Weasley, enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin Bogdana Josefevna, (Elle tourna la tête vers le père de Dimitri) ainsi que vous Gavriil Germanovitch.

Si le salut de sa femme avait été chaleureux, celui de ce dernier fut bien plus froid, la jeune femme se sentant jaugée par ce brun massif surement encore plus grand que Dimitri, un véritable exploit. Consciente que le premier héritier des titres des Dolohov – en Russie comme en Angleterre – aurait surement été plus satisfait si elle avait originaire de son pays, de famille noble digne d'intérêt et dotée de relations importantes dans le monde entier (bien que le fait qu'elle ne remplisse pas certaines de ces conditions était discutable), elle décida de se taire et de le laisser se forger une opinion. Peu importait qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise car si elle avait pu tenir tête à ses parents, elle pouvait aussi le faire pour ceux de son compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'en trouvent digne.

\- De quel Weasley êtes-vous la fille ? demanda-t-il abruptement et à la plus grande surprise de Rose. Ce n'est surement pas William, dont j'ai déjà rencontré les enfants et je crois savoir que Charles est devenu père il y a environ dix ans seulement. Quant aux autres…

Si même une grande famille comme les Dolohov connaissait à peine son existence au sein de la célèbre famille de roux, il y avait de quoi être vexé, surtout en vue du sous-entendu à peine voilé de Gavriil concernant l'importance de ses différents membres. Bien sûr, Bill était le tenant du titre depuis la mort de son père et Charlie était très apprécié dans le beau monde, mais cela ne faisait pas des autres enfants de Molly et Arthur des personnes sans importance ! George était devenu très riche avec son entreprise de Farces et Attrapes, Percy avait fait une grande carrière au Ministère et Ron, même s'il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, avait malgré tout une bonne situation financière et une épouse brillante. Même si elle n'était pas en très bon termes avec les Weasley, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse un aristocrate inconnu les critiquer : elle était l'une d'eux après tout.

\- Je suis la fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, et bien que je n'en sois pas forcément fière, je suis la seule à pouvoir les insulter.

Son ton froid et incisif ne sembla pas surprendre ou impressionner le chef de famille qui se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil hautain pour toute réponse. Cependant, en l'entendant, Dimitri interrompit la gentille bagarre qui l'opposait à ses frères pour venir la soutenir face à ses parents.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, père ?

Il semblait hésiter entre la colère et l'exaspération blasée, comme s'il savait que cette rencontre se passerait exactement de cette manière. Soulagée qu'il se soit enfin aperçu que le courant entre elle et son père passait mal, Rose posa néanmoins une main sur son avant-bras, un geste qui lui disait clairement de ne surtout pas s'en mêler. Si le grand blond réglait la situation aujourd'hui, Gavriil Dolohov ne la respecterait jamais et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, elle avait travaillé si dur pour gagner le respect des gens indépendamment du fait qu'elle était une Weasley – ce qui pouvait être positif et négatif. Mais, avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le père de Dimitri se leva et marcha vers une porte qui devait certainement mener à la salle à manger.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter pour elle, Dima, elle semble savoir se défendre. (Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule) Et en dehors de ces cheveux roux elle semble tout à fait correcte.

Outrée par ces remarques – non mais de quel droit se moquait-il de ses cheveux ?! – elle fut néanmoins impressionnée par son aplomb. Son père aurait été jaloux de la facilité qu'avait Gavriil à assener des piques assassines tout en semblant n'y accorder aucune espèce d'importance.

Sans commentaires supplémentaires, ils suivirent le chef de famille dans la salle à manger, comme l'avait deviné Rose, où les attendait déjà un couple de personnes âgées d'au moins soixante-dix ans et aux traits trahissant leur parenté avec Gavriil.

\- Père, commença ce dernier quand tout le monde fut dans la pièce, je vous présente la compagne de Dima, Rose Weasley.

Plutôt surprise par cette présentation succincte – pas de critiques, ni d'allusion piquantes ? – la jeune femme suivit Dimitri qui s'avançait vers son grand-père. Très brun, tout comme sa femme, il avait les traits fins mais très marqués, comme taillés à la serpe, et un regard alerte qui ne la quittait pas. Même quand il prit son petit-fils dans une étreinte un peu guindée, il ne quitta pas la jeune anglaise des yeux, ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise bien qu'elle n'en montre rien.

\- Vous êtes la rousse de Natashka, alors… murmura-t-il un fois les saluts effectués.

Un peu agacée, la jolie rousse se fit intérieurement la remarque que dans cette famille, la couleur de cheveux semblait être une obsession, tout comme les visions de l'Impératrice douairière.

\- Je suis le comte German Isaakovitch Dolohov. (Il lui jeta un regard un peu hautain, comme si elle n'était même pas digne qu'il lui tende la main) J'ai déjà entendu parler de vos parents, des gens à l'opposé de ma définition de respectable.

Dite sur le ton de la constatation indéniable, sa phrase et son comportement en général, tout comme celui de Gavriil, lui rappelait Drago Malefoy, la bête noire de son père et l'homme le plus désagréablement aristocratique qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Tout en fierté et arrogance, il se croyait la personne la plus importante du monde et le faisait savoir à tout le monde, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre. Mais, contrairement à la gentille Bogdana, la femme de German, Darya, semblait être du même avis que son mari.

Agacée de se faire observer sous toutes les coutures par cette famille qui, vraisemblablement, ne la trouverait jamais digne de Dimitri, elle décida d'essayer sa meilleure imitation de Drago Malefoy, haussant un sourcil avec un regard ennuyé, avant de renifler légèrement avec dédain.

\- Je vois, à votre accueil – incroyablement grossier il faut le noter – que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je vous rassure immédiatement, après ces quelques minutes en votre compagnie je suis aussi d'avis que vous n'êtes pas des personnes que je gagnerais à connaitre.

L'expression offensée de ces vieux snobs contenta la partie de Rose qui voulait absolument se venger de leurs piques répétées, mais celle plus importante, qui était folle amoureuse de Dimitri et rêvait d'être intégrée à sa famille, ne voulait pas les vexer trop gravement et elle décida de leur tendre un rameau d'olivier. Le seul qu'elle leur proposerait alors ils feraient bien de réfléchir à son offre avant de la rejeter en bloc.

\- Néanmoins, je pense que Dima mérite que nous mettions nos divergences d'opinions de côté pour essayer de ne pas gâcher ce dîner qui, sinon, ne sera qu'un échange supplémentaire d'insultes plus ou moins voilées. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter votre fils, ou petit-fils, de sitôt et il est inutile de faire de nos futures rencontres des calvaires alors qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté nous pourrions tout à fait trouver des sujets sur lesquels nous ne sommes pas en désaccord.

Le silence régna quelques instants, les plus âgés étant surement trop surpris pour parler, et ce sont les deux frères de Dimitri qui prirent la parole les premiers.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu n'as pas choisi n'importe qui, grand-frère, s'exclama celui qui était le plus proche de Rose attrapant la main de cette dernière pour y déposer un baiser théâtralement. Je suis Pavel Gavriilovitch Dolohov et voici mon frère Nicolaï.

Imitant son jumeau, ce dernier lui pris ensuite le bras pour le poser sur son propre coude alors que Pavel faisait de même avec son autre bras et, en sandwich entre les deux jeunes hommes, la jeune anglaise n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre jusqu'à une place à peu près au centre de la table.

\- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, badina Nicolaï en lui présentant une chaise sous les regards très agacés des autres Dolohov.

Puis, alors que tout le monde semblait avoir décidé de suivre le mouvement des jumeaux, l'un d'eux murmura à la jolie rousse qu'elle « aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre Dolohov, ce qui lui aurait demandé moins de travail » de manière très indiscrète.

\- Kolia, Pacha ! s'exclama Dimitri avec humour mais aussi une pointe de sérieux en venant s'installer juste en face de sa compagne, arrêtez tout de suite de draguer Roza ! Je crois qu'elle a vu suffisamment des mauvais côtés de cette famille pour aujourd'hui. C'est Noël, et il faut s'amuser lors de cette fête, prendre du bon temps, alors père, grand-père, arrêtez de tester sa force de caractère ou toute autre chose que vous voudriez voir chez elle et profiter juste du fait que je vous ai enfin présenté une femme avec qui j'entretiens une relation sérieuse parce que je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie.

Un peu surprise de la franchise avec laquelle il venait juste d'aborder les évènements des dernières minutes, elle le fut encore plus quand le même sourire fleurit sur le visage de Gavriil et son père, tandis que Bogdana et Darya échangeaient un coup d'œil complice. Alors depuis son arrivée, ils ne faisaient que l'insulter pour la pousser dans ses retranchements et voir ses réactions face à ce genre d'attaque, qui en tant que compagne d'un aristocrate, ne manquerait pas d'arriver ! Vicieux mais efficace, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, et après coup, elle était plutôt fière de la manière dont elle avait réagi, ce que ne manqua pas de lui confirmer la comtesse avec une voix si adorable que la jeune femme devina pourquoi elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant cet étrange test. Impossible de passer pour quelqu'un de détestablement snob avec une voix aussi chaude, transpirant la gentillesse et l'amour pour ceux qui constituaient sa famille.

Plutôt amusée en fin de compte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient vraiment bien préparé leur coup et que, si c'était comme ça qu'ils accueillaient les nouveaux membres de la famille, elle comprenait que Dimitri n'ait jamais ramené personne chez lui. La confiance qu'il lui accordait, en l'invitant aujourd'hui, était le cadeau le plus inestimable qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, tétanisée par le stress mais bien décidée à ne pas le montrer, Rose faisait les cent pas dans son bureau à l'ambassade en attendant l'arrivée de Dimitri accompagné de l'Empereur. Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment en accord avec le protocole, elle avait convaincu son compagnon de persuader son cousin qu'il était plus raisonnable de déterminer la réponse de l'Empire Russe à l'offre de la société BorderFlash de manière officieuse avant de faire une annonce officielle.

Son travail était de défendre les intérêts de son pays et, sur le plan économique actuel, cela se traduisait par le fait d'obtenir des promesses de contrats privilégiés entre les entreprises basées sur le territoire anglais et la Russie, dont BorderFlash qui rapportait au Ministère des milliers de gallions de taxes chaque années. Habituellement, ce n'était pas l'aspect le plus difficile de son poste car les différents gouvernements dépendaient les uns des autres et donc étaient ouverts à la négociation.

Seulement, en vue de la mauvaise volonté de Vassili Andropov, qui lui pouvait se permettre de refuser à peu près toutes offres qu'il voulait sans trop endommager son économie, elle n'était absolument pas sûre de pouvoir le convaincre de signer l'accord qu'elle avait écrit concernant l'entreprise de portoloins, et malheureusement le Ministre Deauclair avait été très clair quand il lui avait confié le poste d'ambassadrice en Russie : si elle échouait sur le dossier BorderFlash, il faudrait qu'elle mène à bien de nombreuses autres négociations, diplomatiques comme économiques, pour contrebalancer cet échec. Or elle savait qu'en quatre mois elle ne pouvait pas faire les deux et son goût agaçant pour les défis avait poussé Rose à choisir de privilégier le dossier le plus compliqué, mettant donc son poste entre les mains de l'Empereur.

En entendant des pas dans le couloir, la jeune anglaise se dépêcha de se rasseoir à son bureau, attrapant les premières feuilles qui lui tombaient sous la main pour avoir l'air occupé. Entouré d'une escouade de gardes du corps, son altesse impériale l'Empereur Vassili Andropov fit son entrée, suivit par son cousin qui se contenta d'une arrivée plus discrète. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils qu'elle leur proposa et, après avoir fait sortir tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par cet accord – tout le monde sauf la jeune ambassadrice et ses deux invités – ils se décidèrent à aborder sans attendre le sujet pour lequel ils étaient réunis tous les trois dans ce bureau.

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Dimitri, votre travail commun sur le dossier BorderFlash a porté ses fruits et vous avez pu trouver un arrangement qui devrait me satisfaire autant que l'entreprise de Josh Hamilton, lança Vassili en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit posément le grand blond, tout à fait détendu dans son fauteuil alors que sa compagne arrivait à peine à masquer son appréhension.

\- Eh bien, je vous en prie Mademoiselle Weasley, expliquez-moi en quoi consisterait cet accord.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, puisa de la force dans le regard encourageant de son Russe préféré et commença à parler.

\- En fait, le point le plus important que nous avons pris en compte lors de l'écriture du contrat, c'est votre refus catégorique de permettre l'implantation d'une entreprise concurrente étrangère sur votre sol. Or, cela posait un problème majeur puisque c'est justement ainsi que fonctionne l'entreprise BorderFlash qui en plus est en pleine expansion partout dans le monde, surpassant tous ses adversaires et acquérant de nombreux marchés.

Le hochement de tête de l'Empereur rassura Rose : elle avait donc bien analysé le problème que posait le dossier original et cela signifiait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que sa nouvelle proposition soit bien reçue.

\- J'ai donc eu l'idée de supprimer cette difficulté en réécrivant l'accord sous un angle complètement différent. En fait, au lieu de prévoir l'implantation d'une entreprise, je demande plutôt une fusion partielle de la branche russe de BF avec votre entreprise de portoloin nationale.

\- Et quels avantages en retirerait la Russie ? Notre système actuel fonctionne très bien et contente tout le monde.

\- Pour les voyages nationaux, il est effectivement irréprochable, mais concernant les flux entrants et sortants du pays, c'est une autre affaire. Vous m'avez expliqué que vous souhaitez garder le contrôle des allées et venues sur votre sol mais le fait d'autoriser les portoloins internationaux vers la Russie à partir exclusivement de vos ambassades rend tout voyage bien plus contraignant. Si vous collaboriez avec BF, qui a pour objectif de justement rendre tout voyage par portoloin le plus simple possible, vous libériez vos employés d'ambassade de leur rôle de douaniers pour laisser ce travail à BorderFlash qui en échange s'engage à contrôler étroitement les identités de tous les voyageurs selon vos consignes. Bien sûr, l'entreprise s'engage également à employer tous les employés qui travaillent actuellement dans ce secteur à l'étranger ainsi qu'à utiliser les structures de départs et d'arrivées que vous utilisez déjà.

\- Je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchit à la question, mais vous avez dû parler de ce projet à votre ministre ainsi qu'à ce cher Josh Hamilton, alors que demandent-ils en échange ?

\- La moitié du chiffre d'affaire sur les voyages entre la Russie et l'étranger, à égalité avec votre entreprise nationale, une coopération entre cette dernière et BF concernant les voyages nationaux afin de pouvoir prévoir efficacement les déplacements de leurs clients sans avoir à les abandonner une fois dans le pays et une réduction des taxes pour le passage des frontières afin de faire plus de bénéfices en gardant les prix en vigueur aujourd'hui. (Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants avant d'ajouter un autre argument.) J'ai effectivement parlé à Monsieur Hamilton et il m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message suivant : en acceptant cette offre, vous feriez augmenter les rentrées d'argent liées au tourisme, et lui-même pourra enfin promettre à ses clients des déplacements faciles et entièrement préparés à l'avance partout dans le monde, au lieu de devoir simplement leur dire qu'une fois en Russie ils devront se débrouiller avec l'entreprise locale pour leurs déplacements.

Songeur, le souverain s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant aux tenants et aux aboutissants de toute cette affaire. Il semblait vraiment réfléchir, et donc la possibilité qu'il accepte était bien réelle, à la plus grande joie de Rose, qui savait néanmoins qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir mangé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, attrapa le dossier contenant la révision du contrat et les différentes propositions que les équipes de BF avaient faites selon l'idée de l'ambassadrice, puis il lui serra la main avec un air impassible et dit simplement qu'il allait y réfléchir, contacter Josh Hamilton et qu'elle saurait ce qu'il en était en même temps que le monde entier. Le lendemain.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà le chapitre suivant,**

 **Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui ont laissé des review et même si je n'ai pas trop le temps et l'énergie de répondre à chacun (je finis le boulot demain, ça ira mieux!) je dirais que oui la famille de Dima est vache et merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Décisions difficiles**

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

L'exclamation de Rose résonna dans son bureau à l'ambassade alors qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds pour étreindre son compagnon. En effet, il y avait quelques minutes, Dimitri avait fait irruption pendant qu'elle travaillait pour lui annoncer le verdict de l'Empereur, qui, magnanime, avait autorisé son cousin à dévoiler à la jeune anglaise le résultat de leur travail quelques heures en avance.

\- Il a vraiment dit oui ! cria-t-elle en riant et pleurant en même temps.

Cette bonne nouvelle ensoleillerait le reste de sa journée, même si la neige recouvrait Saint-Pétersbourg d'un manteau glacé. Amusé par l'exubérance de la jolie rousse, le grand Russe n'en était pas moins ravi et il partagea sa joie pendant de longues minutes avant de se souvenir de la seconde requête de Vassili.

\- Mince, j'ai failli oublier de te donner cette enveloppe, s'exclama-t-il en la tendant à la jeune femme, c'est de la part de mon cousin et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il fallait que tu l'ouvres seule. Je t'avoue que je suis très intrigué !

Evidemment, cet ordre de l'Empereur était plutôt étrange car en demandant cela il visait Dimitri, il n'y avait aucun doute. Or il était de notoriété publique que ce dernier était une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance, surtout quand comme Rose, on savait que le plus jeune avait accepté de sacrifier sa vie pour l'autre.

\- Etrange… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout une fois que j'en aura pris connaissance, lui assura la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley en supposant que cette histoire était surement plus une surprise qu'un véritable secret.

Après tout, pourquoi l'Empereur se confierait-il à elle ?

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, après le départ de Dimitri, la jeune femme se décida à ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe mais, en tendant la main vers la pile où elle l'avait posée, elle heurta un rouleau de parchemin qui dégringola jusqu'au sol, en entrainant plusieurs autres avec lui.

Irritée par cette maladresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle se leva pour ramasser tous ces rapports quand un morceau de ruban rose attira son regard. Comment se faisait-il que cette stupide invitation soit encore sur son bureau presque cinq mois après qu'elle l'ait reçue ? En effet, ce parchemin cacheté et joliment enrubanné n'était autre que l'invitation de sa tante Ginny au bal annuel de la Saint-Valentin chez les Potter qui lui avait été envoyée en aout et que, vraisemblablement, elle avait abandonné sur son bureau sans même l'ouvrir. Plutôt petit et fin, le rouleau avait dû se glisser entre le pot à plumes et le coupe-papier et il avait été entrainé dans la chute des autres parchemins quelques secondes plus tôt.

Rangeant ses rapports en désordre d'un coup de baguette, la jeune anglaise attrapa l'invitation et la jeta dans la corbeille avec l'agréable impression de s'être débarrassée d'une abominable corvée. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas envoyé de refus explicite, mais après plusieurs mois, sa tante devait se douter qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

De nouveau concentrée sur le pli de l'Empereur, assise à son bureau, Rose brisa le sceau et sortit plusieurs documents de l'enveloppe. Le premier, une lettre manuscrite, ne la surprit pas beaucoup. Il s'agissait simplement de félicitations pour son travail sur l'affaire BorderFlash. Néanmoins, les dernières phrases parurent plus énigmatique à la jeune femme.

« _J'ai été très impressionné par votre efficacité qui pourrait être certainement utilisée de manière plus efficace par des supérieurs davantage conscients de votre valeur. Je joins à cette missive un document très difficile à obtenir et qui ne devra surtout pas tomber entre n'importe quelles mains. Je vous prierais également de ne pas parler à Dimitri de cette proposition si vous n'envisagez pas de l'accepter. »_

Que voulait-il dire exactement en sous-entendant que ses supérieurs – donc le ministre et le chef du département de la coopération magique internationale – n'étaient pas conscients de sa valeur ? Et quelle était sa proposition ?

De plus en plus perdue, elle commença à lire le second feuillet, qui était en fait le seul autre document dans l'enveloppe mais qui réunissait une bonne dizaine d'épaisseurs de parchemins. Le titre la heurta de plein fouet et elle lâcha le document comme s'il l'avait brulé.

Pourquoi l'Empereur lui envoyait-il une autorisation de naturalisation ?

Comme il le disait dans sa lettre, c'était un document presque impossible à obtenir car seulement délivré par ordre Impérial dans le cas où la personne demandant la nationalité Russe n'était ni marié à un(e) Russe ni l'enfant d'un(e) Russe et d'un(e) étranger(e). Tremblante en repensant à ces dernières phrases qui l'avaient tant intriguée, Rose eut peur de comprendre car si elle ne se trompait pas, Vassili Andropov lui proposait la nationalité russe et un poste dans son gouvernement.

En un sens, cette offre était incroyablement flatteuse si elle prenait en compte la difficulté de cette procédure, habituellement, ainsi que le fait qu'elle sortait avec un Russe : l'Empereur aurait simplement pu attendre quelques années pour que son cousin l'épouse. De ce point de vue, c'était une reconnaissance de son travail et une proposition qu'elle ne pouvait pas négliger. Cependant, en acceptant de prendre la nationalité russe, elle devrait abandonner sa propre nationalité, comme le voulait la loi Impériale et le fait même de devoir envisager de ne plus être anglaise lui fit plus mal que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Bien sûr, ses relations avec ses parents n'étaient pas heureuses, tout comme avec certains de ses oncles, tantes ou mêmes cousins, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas attachée à son pays et à tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle avait grandi là-bas, avait passé sept ans à Poudlard – qui bien que pas toujours joyeux, avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui –, son frère vivait à Londres, et plus que tout, elle ne savait pas si, dans l'optique où elle accepterait le poste, elle ne finirait pas par en vouloir à Dimitri d'avoir été celui pour lequel elle avait abandonné tout ce à quoi elle tenait. De ce point de vue, cette offre était un poison, une sorte de test de l'Empereur concernant ses sentiments pour son cousin peut-être ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, en rentrant chez son compagnon le soir même, toute joie engendrée par la concrétisation de l'affaire BorderFlash avait déserté Rose mais elle s'efforça de donner le change lors du dîner romantique qu'il avait organisé pour fêter leur réussite. Soit elle était très bonne actrice, soit le Russe était particulièrement, mais en tout cas il ne remarqua pas l'humeur maussade de la jolie rousse. Seulement, une annonce du blond fit resurgir tous les sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient accumulés pendant la journée.

\- Roza, écoute je suis désolé de ne te l'annoncer que maintenant mais ça m'étais complètement sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes assistants me le rappelle après ma visite dans ton bureau, commença-t-il en attrapant ses mains.

Immédiatement, la jeune anglaise fut sur ses gardes, tendue dans l'attente de cette nouvelle qui ne lui ferait surement pas plaisir vu les précautions que prenait Dimitri pour en parler.

\- Je dois aller à un sommet à Sydney concernant le renouvellement de la politique des pays concernant les sortilèges passibles des plus lourdes peines. Il se déroule début janvier et… (Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si ses propres paroles le mettaient à l'agonie) je ne serai pas là pour ton anniversaire. Je suis vraiment désolé дорогой !

Figée, la jeune femme éclata presque de rire de soulagement. Elle qui s'attendait à une autre révélation du style de celle concernant cet horrible rituel, l'absence de son compagnon le jour de sa naissance ne lui parut pas si dramatique.

\- Oh Dima, ce n'est pas grave ! Nous aurons beaucoup d'autres anniversaires pour rattraper celui-là, dit-elle en le serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Il sembla soulagé de sa réaction mais il brisa l'étreinte après quelques instants pour prendre quelque chose dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Un paquet enrubanné qui ne pouvait être qu'un cadeau.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes que le 13 décembre et que le 6 est dans trois semaines mais j'avais prévu de t'offrir ça depuis notre visite chez mes parents et je me suis dit qu'après notre succès d'aujourd'hui et puisque je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton anniversaire, c'était l'occasion. (Il avait un adorable air penaud sur le visage qui fit fondre sa compagne) Mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'offrirais un autre cadeau à mon retour d'Australie !

La plaisanterie fit rire Rose qui attrapa le paquet, ravie de cette attention et surtout, absolument enchantée de voir à sa taille que ce cadeau ne serait pas un énième livre comme elle en recevait chaque année. Redevenue une petite fille, elle déchira le papier et découvrir un minuscule écrin de velours émeraude, à peine de la taille d'un poing. Elle retint son souffle quand, après l'avoir ouvert, elle y découvrit une superbe bague en or blanc, sculptée en forme de tête de loup tenant dans sa gueule un rubis étincelant. Elle était un peu épaisse, comme une sorte de chevalière bien que trop fine pour en être vraiment une.

\- C'est un des joyaux de la famille Dolohov, dévoila Dimitri quand elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, je l'ai demandé à mon père le soir de Noël. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que nous allions trop vite et ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles mais… je savais qu'elle était faite pour toi et comme ça, quand les autres hommes verront le loup, ils sauront que tu es à moi.

Son adorable sourire penaud réapparut et la jeune femme ne put résister à son envie de l'embrasser. La bague était magnifique, il avait prit en considération ses peurs en la rassurant immédiatement sur la nature de ce cadeau et en plus ce petit éclair de possessivité à la fin rendait Rose encore plus folle de lui. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Malheureusement, l'offre de Vassili lui revint rapidement à l'esprit et, sans aborder directement le sujet avec son compagnon, elle décida de l'interroger sur l'un des sujet qui la tracassait le plus.

\- Dis-moi, Dima, commença-t-elle alors qu'elle était assise sur le sofa dans les bras du blond, je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais aller doucement et c'est toujours le cas donc n'interprète pas mal cette question, mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose cet après-midi et j'ai besoin de connaitre la réponse. Si nous avons des enfants un jour, est ce qu'ils seront obligés d'aller à Durmstrang ou est-ce qu'ils pourront aussi aller à Poudlard ?

Cette interrogation surprit beaucoup Dimitri et le vexa presque jusqu'à ce que la jeune anglaise s'empresse de lui dire que, non, elle n'avait rien contre l'école d'Europe de l'Est, mais elle voulait savoir si, puisqu'ils auraient la nationalité russe, ils pourraient aller dans n'importe quelle école. Après tout, Poudlard avait été son école…

\- Eh bien, si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit Milena à un Conseil une fois, ils ne pourront pas aller dans _toutes_ les écoles car elles privilégient les populations de leurs propres pays, mais puisque tu es anglaise et que j'imagine que tu veux le rester, alors ils pourront aussi aller à Poudlard s'ils le veulent. Et même dans le cas où tu changerais de nationalité, avec tes relations familiale, je suis sûr que nos enfants auraient une place en Ecosse.

La phrase du Russe, bien que pleine de bonne volonté et répondant tout à fait à sa question, heurta la jolie rousse brutalement. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de savoir que peu importait qu'elle soit Britannique ou Russe, ses hypothétiques enfants pourraient aller dans la même école de magie qu'elle, mais le fait de le devoir à sa famille n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Ne pourrait-elle jamais obtenir quelque chose par son propre mérite ?

Un peu déprimée mais bien décidée à changer cet état de fait pour ne pas gâcher la soirée de son compagnon qui avait fait tellement d'efforts pour qu'elle soit parfaite, elle se colla plus près de lui, levant la tête pour lui donner un baiser qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à oublier la proposition de l'Empereur – ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire quelques jours plus tôt – elle eut une discussion avec son frère par Cheminette qui lui parut très étrange. En effet, à un moment donné, il lui sembla que Hugo essayait d'aborder un sujet avec subtilité mais le seul résultat de cette manœuvre fut que Rose sentit très bien que le jeune homme tournait autour du pot. Il posa finalement la question qui semblait tant le préoccuper mais, à cet instant, c'est la jeune anglaise qui devint mal-à-l'aise. Quand son frère lui demandait si elle avait lu les journaux anglais dernièrement, même sur le ton le plus innocent, cela signifiait qu'un des rares articles la concernant était sorti et ce n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

S'attendant déjà au pire, la jeune femme se dépêcha de mettre fin à leur communication et se précipita à l'ambassade où, comme tous les matins, une sélection parmi tous les journaux et magazines sorciers l'attendaient. Très consciente de la médiatisation des Weasley, elle avait expressément demandé un abonnement à toutes les publications britanniques, au contraire des autres pays dans lesquels elle ne suivait pas l'actualité des starlettes et playboys éphémères, et c'était dans les cas comme celui-là qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir fait cette demande.

« Heureusement, je ne fais pas la couverture » songea la jeune anglaise en attrapant le dernier Sorcière Hebdo, justement sorti ce jour-là. Néanmoins, comme le lui avait fait deviner le comportement de son frère, la question de sa présence au bal de la Saint-Valentin prenait malgré tout deux pages entières. Bien sûr, elle était consciente du fait que, puisqu'il était organisé par la célèbre famille Potter – qui alliait noblesse et célébrité – cela faisait de cet évènement l'un des plus couru du monde sorcier britannique, et même l'un des plus importants d'Europe car plusieurs stars étrangères étaient invitées. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, alors qu'ils n'avaient habituellement rien à dire à son sujet, les journalistes se demandaient chaque année si _elle,_ parmi tous les cousins Potter-Weasley, serait présente.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était la personne la plus importante, la plus drôle, ou la plus charmante au sein de la liste des invités ! Son absence ne dérangerait personne, comme tous les ans, hormis sa tante Ginny et son oncle Harry à qui elle rendrait surement une petite visite discrète pour se faire pardonner.

Autant elle n'était pas la plus grande fan des bals – tout du moins en Grande-Bretagne – autant elle préférait ses escapades incognitos chez les membres de sa famille qu'elle appréciait vraiment, et de loin ! Il y avait son frère Hugo, bien sûr, mais aussi la sculpturale Victoire dont elle allait voir les défilés au moins une fois par an en juillet, les enfants Potter dont elle était toujours contente d'avoir des nouvelles et bien sûr les deux filles de son oncle Percy. Pour des raisons différentes car elles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, mais elle était toujours ravie de discuter avec la scandaleuse Lucy et d'observer la montée en politique de Molly, qui avait réussi l'exploit, à seulement trente ans, d'allier une carrière florissante qui la mènerait surement au siège de Ministre de la Magie aux prochaines élections et une vie privée irréprochable, après tout elle avait épousé un Comte moldu.

Elle était donc très agacée de cette mise en lumière dont elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin. Surtout en voyant un des sous-titre « Rose Weasley, trop bien pour sa famille ? » qui montrait des photos du bal Impérial de septembre en demandant si ces soirées étaient mieux que celles ayant lieux en Angleterre puisque Rose ne daignait pas faire l'honneur de sa présence à ces dernières. Et les interviews de certaines personnalités – dont ses parents – concernant son évidente absence étaient plutôt blessantes. En réponse à une question des journalistes concernant son absence ce quatorze février alors qu'elle assistait manifestement à des réceptions en Russie, les réponses étaient très variées :

« Il y a une différence entre le travail et les loisirs. Ma fille doit représenter notre pays, elle se doit donc de participer à certaines mondanités afin de se faire des relations ! »

Ou encore « Rose Weasley ? Ce n'est pas la rousse un peu potelée qui était toujours plongé dans ses livres ? Je ne l'ai pas vue à une soirée depuis des années ! Elle ne s'est pas exilée quelque part en Asie ? »

Soit les gens la faisaient passer pour un bourreau de travail – elle pouvait remercier sa mère – soit ils se rappelaient à peine d'elle – là elle pouvait dire merci à ses anciens camarades de classe. Dans tous les cas et même si elle désirait désespérément que cela ne lui fasse rien, le jugement des journalistes sur elle que tous les Anglais suivaient plus ou moins l'ennuyait. Elle ne voulait pas être une fille indigne, trop préoccupée par son travail, l'outsider dont personne ne voulait qu'imaginaient les gens. C'était comme un petit caillou coincé dans une chaussure qui, au début, n'était pas très gênant, puis devenait un véritable fléau au point que l'on aurait été près à tuer pour s'en débarrasser.

Pour Rose, sa réputation en Angleterre était ce caillou et aujourd'hui était le jour où elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour enfin ne plus devoir le supporter. D'autant plus que l'article se finissait par une cruelle pique du journaliste qui déclarait que, puisqu'elle était plus à l'aise à l'étranger, elle ferait mieux de s'y installer et de ne jamais revenir. Il était simplement vexé qu'un membre de la famille Weasley ne lui rapporte pas d'argent, mais si Rose ne voulait pas être médiatisée, c'était son choix et en voyant cette critique, que visiblement aucun sorcier ne contredisait en Grande-Bretagne, elle en vint presque à tous les haïr. Pour une fois, sa mère avait en partie raison, ce bal Impérial dont parlait l'article avait été organisé en son honneur, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas y être ? Mais, elle avait aussi prit plaisir à cette soirée car là-bas, personne ne connaissait ses parents et donc personne n'avait d'attente.

Son regard tomba sur un des tiroirs de son bureau et elle ferma les yeux, des larmes brillantes perlant à ses paupières. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de faire ça, mais aller à ce bal de la Saint-Valentin et observer les réactions était un bon moyen de prendre une décision. Et elle savait déjà qui l'accompagnerait.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Quand la jeune ambassadrice demanda à Vassili Andropov l'autorisation d'emprunter son Conseiller Militaire quelques jours autour du quatorze février, en précisant bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de travail et que son cousin n'était pas encore au courant de cette sortie, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse affirmative. Enfin si, elle voulait qu'il accepte mais elle s'attendait à devoir argumenter et négocier, peut-être même à devoir promettre de réfléchir très sérieusement à la proposition qu'il lui avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Or il ne leva même pas les yeux du parchemin qu'il parcourait en lui donnant son approbation d'une voix distraite.

Hésitant entre se vexer de ce manque d'intérêt manifeste et soupirer de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à prendre une décision trop rapidement à propos du papier qu'elle avait enfermé dans son tiroir et qu'elle n'avait pas touché depuis des jours malgré ses résolution, elle décida de suivre l'ordre silencieux de l'Empereur et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle avait obtenu une autorisation pour l'absence de Dimitri, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à prévenir le premier concerné qu'il était d'ores et déjà inscrit sur la liste des invités du bal des Potter.

Avec une grimace de dérision, Rose se remémora la réaction de sa tante quand elle l'avait contacté par Cheminette deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait presque cru que les yeux de Ginny allaient s'échapper de leurs orbites.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu vas venir cette année ? (Elle avait eu un incroyable sourire qui l'avait faite paraître beaucoup plus jeune que ses cinquante ans.) Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé ?

Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, la jeune femme avait toujours été proche de sa marraine, qui se rendait toujours disponible pour elle dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, mais avec les années et alors que ses sentiments envers ses parents devenaient de plus en plus négatifs, elle avait commencé à prendre ses distances. Elle ne supportait plus de voir les Potter. D'une part parce qu'ils représentaient tout ce que sa famille n'était pas – unie, tolérante, où tous les membres s'amusaient tous ensemble et étaient content de se voir –, et aussi car le fait qu'une femme aussi intelligente que Ginny ne voit pas comment se comportaient ses plus proches amis était impossible.

Comment pouvait-elle ignorer la détresse d'Hugo quand leur mère lui adressait à peine un regard ?

Comment Harry et elle avaient pu passer à côté du fossé qui se creusait entre un couple très – trop ? – diffèrent et leurs enfants qui essayaient désespérément de faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux ?

Bien sûr, quand Hugo et elle venaient voir leurs cousins, ils passaient toujours de merveilleux moments. Le facétieux James faisait rire tout le monde avec ce soupçon d'arrogance qui les faisaient toutes craquer, l'introverti mais observateur Albus restait un peu en retrait bien que son charisme un peu ténébreux soit impossible à dissimuler et la douce et joyeuse Lily, très proche de ses frères, était toujours la première à s'amuser.

Ils avaient été heureux, pendant ces journées, mais pour Rose, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle n'en voulait pas à sa tante et son oncle, après tout maintenant qu'elle était adulte, elle comprenait que même s'ils avaient été conscients des problèmes que rencontraient Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants, il aurait été difficile pour eux de s'en mêler sans se mettre plusieurs amis à dos et sans même avoir la garantie d'avoir des résultats. Seulement, la petite fille au fond d'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher, ces dernières années, de les punir en s'éloignant d'eux.

En entendant la question de sa marraine, sa voix remplie d'une joie presque désespérée, elle s'était dit qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose et se confier à cette femme qu'elle avait toujours admiré avait été un bon début.

\- En fait… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- C'est lui qui t'as convaincu ? (Cette idée avait semblé faner un peu le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Ginny à sa phrase précédente)

\- Non ! non pas du tout. Il n'est même pas encore au courant que je compte l'emmener avec moi et je ne sais pas encore s'il va pouvoir. Mais le truc c'est que c'est la première fois que je suis amoureuse et ça remet certaines choses en perspectives. (Rose avait réfléchit quelques instants, hésitante sur ce qu'elle voulait dire) J'ai rencontré ses parents il y a quelques semaines et, forcément, j'ai pensé à ma propre famille. Je crois que ça va me faire du bien de revoir tout le monde.

Elle avait été surprise, en prononçant cette phrase, de se rendre compte qu'elle était parfaitement exacte. Alors que la perspective d'abandonner son identité d'anglaise devenait de plus en plus palpable, elle ressentait le besoin de plus en plus pressant de retrouver ses racines.

Le sourire de sa tante s'était fait plus doux, teinté de cette tendresse qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir chez sa mère.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Est-ce que tu veux que je garde ça pour moi ?

La clairvoyance de l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch avait surpris la jeune femme mais elle lui en avait été reconnaissante.

\- Oui, s'il te plait. Il n'a pas vraiment un nom que beaucoup de monde apprécie en Angleterre, contrairement à ici.

\- Ici… En Russie. C'est devenu ta maison, n'est-ce pas ? (Elle avait eu un ton un peu étrange, mélange de joie et de tristesse) Je suis contente que tu aies enfin trouvé un endroit où tu aies envie de rester.

Même maintenant alors qu'elle y repensait, cette remarque lui paraissait toujours absurde. D'accord, elle avait souvent changé de lieu de vie, entre la résidence étudiante sur l'île de Wight qu'elle avait quitté au bout d'une année pour rejoindre un appartement, qu'elle avait gardé deux ans avant de déménager à Londres quand elle avait obtenu son diplôme en Sciences Politiques et Art de la Diplomatie, puis ensuite l'Inde pendant trois ans, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne voulait pas se fixer. Elle avait simplement décidé de se concentrer sur son parcours professionnel et non sur la fondation d'une famille comme beaucoup de ses camarades de collège.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules bonnes choses qu'elle conservait de sa mère, cette volonté d'indépendance, de ne pas devenir une simple femme – puis mère – entretenue, comme une bonne partie des sorcières britanniques. Evidemment, les choses changeaient et maintenant plus de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard poursuivait ses études à l'Université, mais les postes à responsabilités, souvent bien payés, étaient encore trop rarement disponibles pour celles qui n'avaient pas de relations pour les aider. Même elle, avec ses relations familiales, avait été plutôt étonnée d'obtenir un poste aussi prestigieux si vite.

Seulement, et Rose était ravie de ce retournement de situation, après cette phrase énigmatique sa tante n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur le nom de son mystérieux compagnon. Elle n'avait pas honte de Dimitri, bien au contraire, mais elle n'avait pas non plus hâte de supporter les préjugés et la colère de sa famille qui ne manquerait surement pas de lui reprocher son choix en matière d'homme. Ils ne prendraient même pas le temps d'essayer de connaître l'homme formidable à qui l'Empereur avait donné sa confiance, ils le jugeraient immédiatement sur son nom de famille.

Dolohov.

Mangemort.

En Angleterre, ces mots étaient presque des synonymes. Il n'était pas étonnant que le racisme – envers les moldus en l'occurrence – ait déclenché une guerre un demi-siècle plus tôt. Les sorciers britanniques étaient incapables d'apprendre de leurs erreurs et, après avoir persécuté les individus dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, ils faisaient la même chose pour tous ceux qui étaient liés, de près ou de loin, aux anciennement dits Sang Purs. Après la mort de Voldemort, cette appellation était tombée en disgrâce et seuls les sympathisants l'utilisaient toujours entre eux, mais le mot était comme inscrit sur le front de tous ceux qui portaient les noms d'anciens Mangemorts.

Rose avait beau avoir grandi parmi les Weasley, la famille la plus anti-Voldemort des îles Britanniques, elle savait très bien que les enfants ne devaient pas être tenus responsables des actions de leurs parents. Elle-même ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les siens. La vague de colère, de reproches et de déception qui s'abattrait sur elle au bal la fatiguait déjà.

Mais elle devait reprendre courage, car après tout, elle devait encore tout annoncer à Dimitri.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

L'interrogation de son compagnon, dite sur un ton si neutre qu'il en devenait effrayant, fit presque reculer Rose. Mais elle redressa les épaules et planta son regard dans celui d'un bleu limpide de Dimitri.

\- il y a deux jours, j'ai prévenu ma tante que nous serions présents au bal que donnent les Potter pour la Saint-Valentin. J'ai déjà prévenu ta hiérarchie de ton absence. Je voudrais juste te montrer l'endroit où j'ai grandi, te présenter ma famille.

En entendant ses derniers mots, il s'adoucit et attrapa ses mains pour les refermer sur les siennes avec tendresse. Mais son sourire était un peu crispé, comme si la joie de savoir qu'elle tenait assez à lui pour le laisser entrer dans son univers était contrebalancée par autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en paroles.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux de cette initiative, Roza. Mais, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je sais l'effet qu'à mon nom en Angleterre et je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec ta famille à cause de moi.

Au bord des larmes, si émue que ce soit par inquiétude pour elle qu'il ne voulait pas venir, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Quelle chance elle avait eu, de tomber sur un homme bien mais aussi qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Il la rendait si heureuse qu'elle envisageait même de devenir Russe, de rester pour toujours dans le pays où il occupait une position essentielle et où elle était plus épanouie que jamais.

\- Merci, Dima. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais c'est justement pour ça que je veux le faire. Si ma famille est incapable de respecter mon bonheur, alors tant pis pour eux ! Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de tous les condamner sans savoir et cette visite me permettra de déterminer qui mérite que je le garde parmi mes proches, qui mériterait de rencontrer tes parents si jamais cela devait arriver un jour.

Le grand blond garda le silence pendant si longtemps que la jeune femme cru qu'il ne répondrait jamais, mais alors qu'elle allait se dégager de son étreinte, il resserra la prise de ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

\- C'est d'accord, дорогой, nous irons en Angleterre, mais si tes parents, tes cousins, n'importe quel membre du clan Weasley, te fait souffrir, nous revenons ici illico. Je ne veux pas que ton pays natal devienne synonyme de malheur dans ton esprit, ma Roza belle et forte. (Il déposa un autre baiser sur son nez) Je suis vraiment content que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner, nous affronterons ça ensemble, et quoi qu'il arrive, nous en reviendrons plus proches qu'avant.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la veille de la nouvelle année – déjà 2032 ! – Dimitri parti pour son sommet sur les sortilèges passibles des plus lourdes peines à Sydney. Après son départ, de retour dans l'appartement où elle avait presque élu domicile – il fallait juste que son compagnon le lui propose officiellement – elle fut étouffée par l'impression de vide qui la pris à la gorge.

Il n'était que huit heures, elle avait donc encore une demi-heure de libre avait de devoir aller à l'ambassade pour une réunion, et elle décida que pour fuir la solitude, la meilleure solution était de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie, dont le fils était toujours très bruyant. Ils parurent ravis de la voir de si bon matin, le petit Raj encore engourdi de sommeil lui sauta même dans les bras. Elle perdit un peu son sourire quand le garçonnet lui demanda où était son « oncle Dimitri », mais, forte de sa résolution de chasser sa tristesse par de la bonne humeur, elle sourit à Raj et lui expliqua que son compagnon était loin pour son travail, mais qu'il serait de retour dans quelques jours. Cela ne sembla pas faire spécialement plaisir à l'enfant, mais il se consola en réclamant toute son attention pendant dix minutes.

\- Eh bien, ton fils sait faire comprendre aux gens qu'ils lui ont manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus tard, alors que le petit garçon mangeait son petit déjeuner.

\- Oui, je sais. (Leynah soupira avec un sourire un peu triste) Il n'avait jamais passé plus de deux jours sans te voir et maintenant, il doit se faire à l'idée que tu as aussi une vie en dehors de lui, qu'il ne te verra plus qu'une fois par semaine.

Loin d'être dupe, la jeune femme compris très bien que sa meilleure amie aussi s'habituait encore à son absence dans l'appartement de l'ambassade qu'ils avaient partagé les premiers mois en Russie. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Leynah, elles n'avaient jamais été séparées. Cela leur brisait le cœur, l'une comme l'autre, mais c'était aussi peut-être pour le mieux. Elles avaient ainsi l'occasion de s'épanouir auprès d'autres personnes, sans pour autant abandonner leur amitié.

Pendant quelques années, elles avaient eu besoin de quelqu'un de proche, d'une sorte de pilier qui les protégeait aussi du monde extérieur. La jeune anglaise était toute jeune à cette époque et ce premier vrai éloignement avec sa famille avait été un soulagement autant qu'un déchirement, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il était temps de faire tomber les barrières, de s'ouvrir aux autres et de démarrer enfin leur nouvelle vie. Leynah avait sa propre histoire, ses propres raisons de fuir les relations trop profondes, mais elle avait été dans le même cas quand elles s'étaient rencontrées.

De son côté, Rose avait déjà saisi l'occasion d'enfin avancer en débutant une relation sérieuse avec un homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et dont elle savait qu'elle pourrait partager le quotidien pendant un sacré bout de temps. Mais les cicatrices de son amie étaient encore trop à vif pour qu'elle tente sa chance elle aussi, ce que la rousse pouvait tout à fait comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu t'en sors à ton nouveau poste ?

Le changement de sujet soulagea la jeune indienne, qui avait eu peur que la jolie anglaise se méprenne sur sa remarque précédente. Elle était heureuse pour elle, mais cela n'empêchait pas que Rose lui manque.

\- Oui ! Franchement je n'imaginais pas que ça me correspondrait aussi bien, au début, mais j'adore manager une équipe, et mes idées ont l'air de beaucoup plaire, aux clients comme à mes supérieurs.

\- Kirill n'a pas fait fructifier la fortune de sa famille en faisant de mauvais choix professionnels, lui fit remarquer la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, et il avait l'air vraiment enthousiaste après votre conversation le mois dernier.

\- Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide ! Il a dû passer deux coups de fil et, hop, je suis devenu directrice de la branche haute couture de son entreprise. Bien sûr, je suis spécialisée dans le stylisme et je m'occupe essentiellement de la mise à jour des catalogues par des modèles sans cesse innovants, mais ce qui m'arrive est absolument extraordinaire. Je pense même qu'avec mon nouveau salaire, je pourrais m'offrir le luxe d'un appartement dans un futur proche !

La joie manifeste de Leynah fit vraiment chaud au cœur de Rose, mais elle s'empressa de lui assurer que l'appartement à l'ambassade était à elle et qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de le quitter.

\- Je passe six jours par semaine chez Dimitri, ce serait stupide de laisser cet endroit à l'abandon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que la jeune mère ait promis de ne pas gaspiller son argent dans un loyer sans une bonne raison, la jolie rousse quitta les lieux pour se rendre quelques étages plus bas dans la salle de réunion, le moral de nouveau au top et prête à travailler. Il lui fallait simplement attendre sept jours, et son compagnon serait enfin de retour.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Désolé, je poste en retard et en plus un chapitre non corrigé !**

 **Dès que j'ai des nouvelles de ma béta je ferai une update, promis.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Cinnam et Guest pour les commentaires, je suis toujours super contente de les lire !**

* * *

 **Update 15/09/16 : voilà le chapitre corrigé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **: Visites surprises**

* * *

Le soir du six janvier, la veille du retour de Dimitri et, accessoirement, le jour de son vingt-sixième anniversaire, Rose buvait un verre de vin blanc en observant la cheminée d'un œil absent. Comme tous les ans à cette date, Hugo la contacterait via le réseau de cheminette pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et papoter une heure ou deux en parlant de leur travail respectif tout en glissant de temps en temps des nouvelles de leur famille.

La jeune femme avait hâte que ce petit rituel survienne, chaque année, mais cette fois, elle était encore plus excitée que d'habitude. C'était ce soir qu'elle avouerait à son frère sa présence en Angleterre le mois suivant et elle était impatiente de voir sa tête en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle se rappelait encore leur première conversation après son arrivée en Russie, quand elle lui avait dit de manière catégorique qu'elle ne viendrait au Bal des Potter pour rien au monde.

Comme son avis avait changé depuis ! Elle aussi avait changé, d'ailleurs. Dimitri lui avait permis de refermer certaines blessures et elle espérait que ce séjour dans son pays d'origine y contribuerait également.

A vingt heure pile, le feu dans la cheminée vira au mauve, le signal de l'enclenchement d'une communication internationale, et la jeune femme jeta un sort de déblocage, pour autoriser la liaison de sa cheminée avec celle d'Hugo, ainsi qu'un sort de projection. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête brune de son frère apparut dans les flammes, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Rosie ! Tu deviens tellement vieille qu'à chaque fois j'ai peur de découvrir des rides !

Heureuse de retrouver l'humour bon enfant du jeune homme à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis la semaine passée, la jeune femme dû lutter contre un étrange instinct qui la poussait à aller le prendre dans ses bras et se contenta de rire à sa plaisanterie avec bonne humeur.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Hugo.

\- Ne soit pas si rabat-joie, grande-sœur, tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours la plus jolie. Mais il faut bien que tu vieillisses un peu pour me laisser une chance !

Le ton faussement plaintif du brun la fit rire de nouveau, et son cœur se serra au souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait vu son frère en chair et en os. Cela remontait déjà à six mois … La perspective de son retour semblait rendre le manque encore plus vif.

Ils discutèrent pendant environ vingt minutes de choses et d'autres, heureux de se retrouver même s'ils parlaient ensemble chaque semaine, puis Rose décida que c'était le moment de lâcher la bombe.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commença-t-elle alors qu'il finissait juste de lui parler du dernier accident magique cocasse qu'il avait dû effacer de l'esprit des Moldus. Tu es au courant que je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment …

\- Oui tu me l'as dit il y a un mois, Rosie, pourquoi ? C'est finis entre vous ? S'il t'as fait du mal, il va devoir surveiller ses arrières !

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! s'empressa de le corriger la jolie rousse alors que son frère s'énervait à vue d'œil. C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais dit comment il s'appelait.

\- Je sais, mais je pensais que c'était parce que ce type n'avait aucune importance. En quoi son nom pourrait-il m'intéresser ?

\- Pas important !? Hugo, tu trouves que je suis le genre de personne à enchainer les aventures sans lendemain ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il puisque cela semble tellement important ?

La jeune anglaise eut une brève hésitation, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas finalement dû d'abord révéler sa présence au bal avant de parler du sujet délicat. Elle savait très bien que ce point ne poserait pas de problème à Hugo, mais elle avait voulu procéder de cette manière pour jouer une sorte de tour à son frère, qui comprendrait exactement quelles seraient les réactions des autres Weasley et en rirait. Maintenant il était trop tard pour faire autrement, mais elle priait pour que le jeune homme le prenne comme elle l'escomptait.

\- Il est Russe, commença-t-elle avec précaution, et il travaille au palais impérial.

\- Rose, je me fiche qu'il soit Chinois, Espagnol ou Français, et encore plus de son boulot ! C'est son nom que je veux connaître, surtout s'il est aussi difficile pour toi de me l'avouer.

Il y eu un bref silence avant que la rousse ne dise finalement le mot fatidique à toute vitesse.

\- Est-ce que tu peux répéter, je n'ai rien compris.

\- DO-LO-HOV ! Il s'appelle Dimitri Dolohov, voilà !

Hugo resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de sourire.

\- Ah, je vois … certainement la branche principale de cette famille, non ? Il n'a aucun lien avec les Mangemorts ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et son frère l'enveloppa d'un regard de tendre indulgence, comme si pour une fois, ce n'était plus elle l'aînée.

\- Et alors, Rosie, quel est le problème ? Tant que ce Dimitri ne te fait pas de mal, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être si grave au point que tu sois gênée de m'en parler.

Un peu soulagée, la jeune femme décida de continuer sur sa lancée et lui avoua avec beaucoup moins de difficulté qu'elle serait en Angleterre du douze au quinze février. En compagnie de Dimitri. Cette nouvelle sembla réjouir son frère qui pleura de rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

\- Oh mon dieu, Rosie ! ça c'est vraiment bien joué ! Agiter ton Mangemort de petit-ami à la soirée de l'année, juste au nez et à la barbe de nos parents, c'est grandiose. Ils vont en faire une syncope, c'est obligé !

\- Alors ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Je veux dire, ils vont certainement être très énervés et tu es plus proche d'eux donc … je ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus !

\- Je ne suis pas plus proche d'eux, Rose, et tu le sais, répondit-il tout à coup bien plus sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que je supporte leur présence plus souvent que toi que nous partageons quoi que ce soit.

Se mordant les lèvres, un peu honteuse de s'être si mal exprimée et d'avoir blessé son frère sur un sujet aussi sensible, la jeune femme décida de recourir à la tactique préférée d'Hugo pour se sortir des situations délicates, l'humour.

\- Je suis désolée, petit-frère, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que, comme tu viens de le dire, tu les vois régulièrement aux repas de famille, et tu sais que j'ai vendu mon appartement Londonien il y a deux ans …

\- Et tu veux venir squatter chez moi, c'est ça ?

Il sembla plus apaisé que quelques secondes plus tôt et il sourit même à Rose avec sa malice coutumière.

\- Je te préviens, Rosie, si vous venez dormir dans mon appartement, hors de question que je sois témoin de quelques galipettes que ce soit !

Amusée par le premier sujet de préoccupation de son frère, elle éclata de rire et lui promis de prévenir son compagnon qu'ils seraient astreints à la chasteté pendant ces quatre jours. Mais elle perdit un peu de sa joie quand Hugo lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas rencontrer tout de suite l'homme qui avait réussi l'exploit de conquérir sa sœur.

\- En fait, c'est impossible. Il a été absent toute la semaine pour son travail et il ne reviendra que demain.

\- Il a raté ton anniversaire ?

Son frère semblait scandalisé.

\- En fait pas vraiment, sourit-elle en exhibant sa nouvelle bague, il m'a simplement offert un cadeau un peu en avance, et un autre arrivera à son retour.

L'air admiratif d'Hugo étonna un peu la jeune femme, mais elle s'écroula de rire quand il laissa échapper que c'était une bonne idée qu'il réutiliserait surement.

Ils terminèrent la communication quelques minutes plus tard, après que Rose ait transmis à son frère un message de sa part pour le directeur Flitwick, et la jeune femme sourit, seule dans le salon de l'appartement de son compagnon. Cette petite discussion avec Hugo lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, d'autant plus qu'elle savait maintenant que la personne de qui elle avait été la plus proche pendant la majeure partie de sa vie acceptait Dimitri sans aucun problème. Dorénavant, le rejet de ses parents était la dernière épreuve qu'ils auraient à affronter, et ensuite ils pourraient vivre leur vie ensemble sans avoir à se préoccuper de l'avis de quiconque.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, trop impatiente de revoir son compagnon pour dormir plus longtemps. Il transplana dans son appartement vers huit heure, juste le temps de déposer ses valises et un baiser sur les lèvres de Rose, avant de retourner au palais pour faire un rapport à son cousin. C'est seulement lors de sa pause déjeuner que la jeune femme put échanger quelques mots avec lui.

\- Alors ce sommet ? Quelles nouvelles des sortilèges interdits ?

\- Eh bien, pas grand-chose dans l'ensemble. Assez peu de pays ont fait évoluer leur législation concernant ce sujet. Soit ils sont trop laxistes, soit trop strictes, mais en tout cas, le fait le plus marquant concerne l'Angleterre qui a adopté des nouvelles mesures plutôt intéressantes.

\- Oh, tu parles surement de l'interdiction d'utiliser les sortilèges inventés par les Mangemorts pendant la dernière guerre ! s'exclama la jolie rousse. Je parlais justement de ça avec le Ministre lors de notre entretient la semaine dernière. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Pour moi, c'est une bonne idée qui aurait dû être mise en place plus rapidement, après tout cela fait presque quarante ans ! Mais bon, il vaut mieux tard que jamais.

\- Oui, je sais, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que les précédents gouvernements se sont surtout concentrés sur les réformes pour diminuer la mainmise des aristocrates sur le pouvoir politique. Je crois que beaucoup ont aussi imaginés qu'en ne remettant pas le sujet de ces sorts sur la table, tout le monde les oublierait.

Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement deviner que la manière dont les politiciens de l'époque avaient géré la situation n'était pas la meilleure, mais Rose savait aussi qu'un pays mettait du temps à se remettre d'une guerre civile, et encore aujourd'hui, certaines cicatrices n'étaient toujours pas totalement refermées. Même si cette nouvelle loi était seulement un petit pas en avant, c'était tout de même une avancée importante dans une société très attachée aux traditions ancestrales et aux méthodes du « bon vieux temps » comme la société sorcière britannique. Elle était toujours effarée de voir que depuis la création du ministère au dix-septième siècle, assez peu de choses avaient changé, autant en ce qui concernait les procédures que les lois. En Angleterre, chaque petit progrès était important, même si plusieurs projets avaient été lancés sous le mandat de Conor Deauclair. Avoir fait ses études aux Etats-Unis avait donné à ce dernier une idée assez innovante de ce que le rôle de ministre impliquait, et il avait beau être d'une insupportable arrogance, il n'en restait pas moins plus efficace que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé.

A la fin de la journée, Rose et Dimitri se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant où ils avaient pris leur premier repas, lors de l'arrivée de la jeune femme en Russie, et le grand blond décida de dévoiler à sa compagne la seconde surprise qu'il lui avait préparé pour son anniversaire.

Après s'être fait servir deux shooter de Vodka, ils portèrent un toast aux vingt-six ans de la rousse puis il lui tendit un petit paquet rectangulaire. Incroyablement curieuse, elle s'empressa de déchirer le papier cadeau pour découvrir le présent dissimulé à l'intérieur, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine déconfite quand elle se rendit compte que la boite était vide.

\- Dima, qu'est-ce que … commença-t-elle en retournant le paquet dans tous les sens, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase car une sorte de halo l'entoura.

La sensation fut brève, comme si elle s'était mise à flotter quelques secondes avant de redescendre sur Terre, et elle crut presque avoir rêvé. Mais le regard plein d'attente de son compagnon lui fit comprendre que ce qu'elle avait ressenti était bien réel et, quoi que fut ce sortilège, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même de quoi il s'agissait.

Malheureusement, son cerveau semblait incapable de faire les connections qui d'habitude lui venaient d'elles même, et elle dû réfléchir pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous le regard scrutateur de Dimitri, avant d'avoir le déclic. Et même à ce moment-là, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Il fallut que le grand russe réponde par un sourire et un hochement de tête confiant à son regard incrédule pour qu'elle parvienne finalement à y croire un tout petit peu.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? C'est assez définitif comme proposition…

\- Roza, commença-t-il en lui attrapa la main pour déposer un baiser sur son dos, j'ai pensé à ce moment pendant des semaines. Bien sûr que je suis sûr de moi ! Si je me retenais de te le proposer plus tôt, c'est simplement pour te laisser le temps de t'adapter à la situation, de ne pas te sentir entrainée dans quelque chose que tu ne pouvais plus maitriser.

Le sourire qui fleurit sur le visage de la jolie rousse valait toutes les réponses du monde et elle se demanda à partir de quel moment cet homme incroyable avait compris ses inquiétudes. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus peur de s'engager durablement avec lui, mais au début de leur relation, elle était tellement peu habituée aux relations sincères de la part d'étrangers, et principalement masculins, qu'elle serait surement partie en courant.

\- Alors c'est entendu ? Tu vas t'installer chez moi ? Parce que le sortilège d'acceptation n'est valable que dix heures et si tu ne déverses pas un peu de ta magie dans les sorts protecteurs de mon appartement, je devrais te le relancer.

La plaisanterie la fit rire, mais elle compris tout de même que derrière cet humour, l'inquiétude qu'elle refuse sa demande avait tiraillé Dimitri. Il semblait prendre leur relation aussi au sérieux que Rose, ce qui lui fit très plaisir même si elle l'avait déjà compris quand il lui avait présenté sa famille. Savoir qu'il voulait toujours être avec elle malgré ses défauts et sa propre famille qu'elle trainait comme un boulet était très réconfortant.

Elle se leva, pleine d'enthousiasme et, oubliant le repas qu'ils attendaient, elle attrapa la main de son compagnon pour l'entrainer vers la sortie en laissant quelques gallions sur la table pour leurs boissons. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait appeler l'appartement de l'île de Kronshtadt leur chez eux, elle n'allait pas attendre une minute de plus pour le célébrer, de préférence avec Dimitri et dans leur chambre.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Le 12 février, un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, ils prirent un Portoloin international pour l'Angleterre – un des tout premiers résultant de l'association entre la Russie et BorderFlash. En sortant de la salle des arrivées, ils se retrouvèrent face à Hugo, qui avait hâte d'enfin rencontrer l'homme pour qui sa sœur changeait toutes ses habitudes.

\- Petit frère ! Je suis super contente de te voir, s'exclama la jeune ambassadrice en le prenant dans une étreinte, je te présente Dimitri Dolohov. Dimitri, mon frère Hugo Weasley.

Un peu nerveux mais utilisant tout son talent pour le cacher, le Russe tendit la main au brun qui la serra après l'avoir dévisagé d'un air pensif, comme s'il se demandait ce que Rose avait bien pu lui trouver.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, dit le jeune homme au visage couvert de taches de rousseur, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête des parents quand ils feront votre connaissance.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou si je dois plutôt partir en courant.

Le ton plein d'ironie du Conseiller Militaire fit apparaître un rictus sur le visage du fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à votre place mais, il était grand temps que quelqu'un bouscule leurs petites habitudes. Que ce soit la fille prodigue au comportement habituellement parfait et raisonnable qui le fasse est simplement la cerise sur la gâteau.

\- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je crois que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller nous installer chez toi, les interrompit la jeune femme en levant les yeux aux ciel aux paroles de son frère.

Franchement, est-ce qu'il était obligé d'essayer d'effrayer son compagnon ? Heureusement que Dimitri savait déjà ce qui l'attendait ! De la part de leurs parents tout du moins car elle ne pouvait que faire des suppositions sur les réactions du reste de la famille.

Ils transplanèrent donc sur le chemin de traverse, couverts de puissants sorts de discrétions pour éviter qu'on les reconnaisse, et rejoignirent une des rues résidentielles, perpendiculaire à la célèbre allée. Hugo vivait dans un grand appartement à la décoration mélangeant monde moldu et sorcier qu'il avait pu s'offrir grâce à l'héritage de leurs grands-parents maternels. Un adorable vieux couple typiquement non-sorcier qui avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre leur fille après ses sept premières années dans son nouveau monde.

Cette distance qu'elle avait mis entre eux les avaient toujours fait beaucoup souffrir, mais après qu'elle leur ait effacé la mémoire et les aient envoyé en Australie pendant un an, le lien entre eux avait été définitivement abimé. Ils avaient cependant mis un point d'honneur à s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants autant que le faisaient leurs grands-parents Weasley et Rose et Hugo les avaient toujours adorés. Cela n'avait donc rien eu d'étonnant qu'au lieu de léguer leurs biens et leur argent à leur fille unique, ils sautent une génération et fassent de ses deux enfants leurs seuls bénéficiaires.

Cupide comme il l'était, Ron avait failli s'évanouir en apprenant que sa femme, et donc lui par association, n'obtiendraient rien. Le coup de grâce avait d'ailleurs été vraiment jouissif pour la jeune rousse et son frère car, alors que leur père s'était ressaisit – surement en se disant que lui ou Hermione seraient nommés administrateurs de ce capital jusqu'à la majorité de leurs enfants et qu'ils pourraient donc s'arranger pour en garder un peu pour eux – le notaire moldu avait ajouté qu'il avait été chargé par ses clients de faire fructifier leur argent jusqu'à ce que Rose et Hugo puissent s'en charger seuls. La jeune femme n'oublierait jamais le choc qui avait figé le visage de son père.

Elle avait dix-sept ans à l'époque et, même si c'était l'âge de la majorité dans le monde sorcier, elle avait dû attendre une année de plus avant de pouvoir toucher son héritage, en accord avec les lois moldues. Elle se souvenait encore du regard de convoitise dont l'avait enveloppé son géniteur ce cinq janvier deux mille vingt-quatre lorsqu'elle avait reçu un courrier du notaire qui requérait sa présence le plus rapidement possible afin de la rendre officiellement responsable de son nouveau capital. A ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment été soulagée que ses grands-parents ne l'aient pas nommée administratrice de celui de son frère jusqu'à sa majorité car elle aurait certainement giflé son père avant les seize ans d'Hugo la même année.

Mais, malgré les nouvelles tensions qu'il avait engendré, cet héritage avait également été une véritable bénédiction. En effet, cela avait offert à Rose, et plus tard à Hugo, l'indépendance financière dont ils manquaient pour être en mesure d'échapper à leurs parents. Grâce aux défunts, la jeune femme avaient pu s'offrir son premier appartement, en plein cœur du Londres moldu, au milieu de la foule des anonymes qui défilait chaque jours devant les panneaux publicitaires de Piccadilly Circus et qui ne traitait pas la jolie rousse comme la progéniture inintéressante d'un couple que tout le monde trouvait incroyable. Plus tard, après de bons placements de la part des gobelins sur plusieurs années, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était en possession d'une jolie fortune et qu'en faisant attention, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de travailler pour vivre. Cela n'avait jamais été son objectif, mais elle avait malgré tout retiré une grande joie du fait de savoir qu'à seulement vingt-deux ans, elle était à moitié aussi riche que son intéressé de père. Bien sûr elle ne lui l'avait jamais dit !

Pour en revenir à l'appartement d'Hugo, à chaque fois qu'elle y pénétrait, elle revivait les souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait de ses grands-parents, et à son avis, se servir de leur argent pour se construire un endroit où vivre heureux était un excellent moyen de se souvenir de Miranda et John Granger.

Il était midi quand le couple eut fini de s'installer et ils décidèrent de manger quelque chose de rapide en compagnie d'Hugo avant qu'il ne doive les abandonner pour retourner au travail. Il avait déjà été chanceux que son patron accepte de lui accorder la journée du quatorze pour qu'il puisse soutenir sa sœur pendant sa préparation pour le bal – il craignait d'ailleurs une crise de stress – il n'allait pas tenter le sort.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Rose prévint son compagnon, avec un sourire un peu incertain, qu'elle lui avait préparé une surprise. Il l'interrogea pendant au moins dix minutes, le temps de jeter quelques sorts de nettoyage et de verrouiller l'appartement, mais elle ne lui donna aucun indice quant à leur destination. Elle avait l'air excité, comme une petite fille qui fêtait Noël, mais également tendu. Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment il accueillerait sa surprise. Toujours incognito, ils se rendirent dans la rue, hors des limites des protections anti-transplanage de l'immeuble, et la jolie rousse lui pris le bras pour disparaitre vers un endroit inconnu dans un crac sonore.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard ! s'exclama un petit homme aux cheveux blancs alors que le couple apparaissait devant lui. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Weasley ! Et qui est votre accompagnateur ?

Dimitri reconnu rapidement le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie britannique, Fillius Flitwick, et il laissa ce dernier lui serrer la main, un peu confus. Pourquoi Rose l'avait-elle amené ici ?

\- Je suis très contente de vous revoir moi aussi, professeur, sourit-elle, et je vous présente mon compagnon, Dimitri Gavriilovitch Dolohov.

A la mention du nom du Russe, le demi-gobelin ne sourcilla même pas, ce qui surpris agréablement le cousin de l'Empereur.

\- D'après la lettre que m'a confié votre frère, vous voulez une autorisation de visite du château ?

\- Oui, enfin, simplement du septième étage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, monsieur.

Le ton de conspirateur des deux Anglais mit la puce à l'oreille de Dimitri. Sa compagne lui préparait une surprise, et il semblait que le professeur Flitwick ait deviné ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais seulement à condition que ce petit arrangement reste entre nous. Je ne voudrais pas que cet endroit devienne la nouvelle attraction à la mode. Je vous fais cette faveur parce que vous êtes une des meilleurs élèves qu'ait connu Poudlard, ne trahissez pas ma confiance.

\- Je vous promets que personne ne sera jamais au courant, Monsieur. J'aimerais simplement montrer à Dimitri là où mes meilleurs souvenirs d'école se sont déroulés.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi, lança le petit homme en les abandonnant devant les portes du château. J'espère vous voir au bal après demain !

\- Nous vous saluerons, professeur ! s'exclama la jolie rousse, mais surtout n'oubliez pas, cela reste entre nous.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, la jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons profiter de cette journée, viens !

Elle rit, lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers du grand hall, laissant à peine le temps au Russe d'admirer le sol de marbre et les nombreux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Elle semblait concentrée sur son objectif : aller au septième étage.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés quand ils atteignirent un couloir au mur orné d'une ridicule tapisserie représentant des trolls dansants. Mystérieuse, Rose lui demanda de rester immobile et se mit à faire des allers-retours en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Après trois passages, une porte apparut sur le mur qui faisait face à l'amusante œuvre d'art et elle s'empressa d'aller l'entrouvrir pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la pièce qui se trouvait derrière. Apparemment satisfaite, la jolie rousse revint vers lui pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

\- Bienvenue dans la salle sur demande !

La révérence avec laquelle elle prononça le nom de cet endroit étonna Dimitri. C'était comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le connaisse, même en n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

\- Mince, j'ai oublié qu'en tant que Russe, tes cours d'histoire de la magie ne devaient pas être aussi axés sur la guerre contre Voldemort que pour nous, s'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace comique. Enfin, en résumé, cette pièce est très célèbre en Grande-Bretagne car c'est ici que se sont cachés beaucoup d'élèves dissidents lors de l'année maudite, lorsque le Professeur Severus Rogue était à la tête de l'école.

Le cousin de l'empereur, fronça les sourcils, un peu confus.

\- Je croyais pourtant que Rogue était un des grands héros de la dernière guerre, en tant qu'espion je crois. Pourquoi l'appelez-vous l'année maudite ?

\- Oh, mais le nom ne fait pas référence au directeur de l'époque, plutôt aux professeurs Mangemorts qui terrorisaient les élèves, les Carrow. Nous avons entendu parler de ces évènements des centaines de fois, par nos parents, nos professeurs, dans les livres même. (Elle eut un regard vague pendant quelques secondes, comme perdue dans ses souvenirs.) Enfin ! Pour en revenir à la salle sur demande, elle est absolument géniale car elle permet à ceux qui sont à l'intérieur d'obtenir ce qu'ils désirent, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin dans la mesure du possible bien sûr !

Dubitatif sur l'existence d'un tel lieu, surtout en plein cœur d'une école remplie de dizaines d'adolescents aux hormones très actives, il arqua un sourcil sceptique. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner ce qu'ils pouvaient bien demander à la salle.

\- Si je t'assure ! Faisons un essai, vas-y ! Pense à quelque chose que tu aimerais voir, ou faire.

Amusé par l'engouement que cet endroit suscitait chez Rose – qu'avait-elle bien pu faire ici pendant ses années d'études ? profiter d'une bibliothèque géante ? – il se pris au jeu et ferma les yeux, se concentrant afin de trouver une chose amusante.

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Hey, ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama la jeune ambassadrice en tapant légèrement l'épaule de son compagnon, confortablement installée contre son torse. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

\- Ca je m'en serais douté, plaisanta le Russe en posant son menton sur le haut du crane de la jeune femme. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un tout petit manèges de rien du tout. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais conjuré une véritable montagne russe.

\- Oh ça va…

Elle était tellement adorable quand elle ronchonnait de cette manière que le grand blond ne résista pas à son envie de l'embrasser, malheureusement, alors que le baiser se transformait en quelque chose de plus passionné, le bruit de la cheminée qui se reliait au réseau de cheminette les interrompit.

Avec un grognement de frustration, la jeune rousse se leva, accepta la communication d'un mouvement de baguette et se tint devant l'âtre, prête à renvoyer cet inopportun droit chez lui. Elle fut très surprise quand ce fut sa meilleure amie qui débarqua, les bras encombrés de volumineuses housses.

\- Leynah ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Salut Rose, Dimitri. Je suis contente de vous voir moi aussi ! ironisa la jeune indienne en déposant son fardeau sur un fauteuil.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que nous ne t'attendions pas …

\- Je sais ! Je voulais vous faire la surprise !

Elle paraissait très contente d'elle-même et, avec un sourire d'anticipation, elle attrapa une des deux housses qu'elle avait apporté pour la tendre au blond.

\- Tiens, voilà pour toi Dimitri. (Elle attrapa la seconde housse.) Et voilà celle de Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit la jeune anglaise, ayant déjà presque deviné la réponse.

\- Mais, des robes de soirée enfin ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allions vous laissez vous rendre à un bal aussi prestigieux dans autre chose que du Zakhoïev ?! J'ai travaillé pendant des jours pour vous créer les tenues parfaites. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, Dimitri, j'ai fais un véritable effort de sobriété pour toi.

La dernière phrase de la jeune femme rassura le grand Russe, qui pendant quelques secondes avait eu peur de se retrouver affublé d'une robe de sorcier aux allures de clown à la soirée où il devait rencontrer les parents de sa compagne.

Excitée comme une puce par ce somptueux cadeau, la jeune ambassadrice remercia sa meilleure amie d'une étreinte et s'empressa d'emmener sa nouvelle robe dans sa chambre pour des essayages. Dimitri sourit à cette réaction qui, par sa démesure, trahissait déjà l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait Rose à quelques dizaines d'heures du bal, et il ne remarqua tout d'abord pas que Leynah, au lieu de suivre son amie comme il s'y serait attendu, était toujours debout à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Tu as quelques chose à me dire ? s'enquit-il enfin après un silence un peu gênant sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune Indienne.

\- En fait oui.

Sa voix était ferme, son ton résolu, comme si elle avait dû longuement réfléchir avant de se décider à aborder le sujet qui allait suivre.

\- Je voulais juste te prévenir, parce que Rose ne le fera surement pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te ment ou quoi que ce soit, c'est simplement qu'elle penses que tu le sais déjà. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que ce bal, où vous vous rendez … il était à l'origine organisé comme une sorte de contrepoids joyeux à la célébration annuelle en l'honneur des victimes de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort.

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils, se demandant où la jeune femme voulait en venir exactement. Il savait évidemment tout de l'histoire de ce bal – enfin tout ce qui était disponible dans les archives publiques – car il était de son devoir de se renseigner sur un évènement avant de s'y rendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre exactement, Leynah ?

\- Dimitri, soupira-t-elle, juste … veille sur elle d'accord, parce que le fait que tu l'accompagnes ce soir ne sera certainement au gout de tous. Je ne la laisserai pas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert à cause de ma famille.

C'était la première fois que la jeune maman parlait ouvertement de son passé devant lui et le Conseiller Militaire, curieux depuis déjà un moment, se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas essayer d'en savoir plus, entre autre sur les circonstances de la rencontre entre Rose et sa meilleure amie. Il s'approcha donc de la jeune Indienne et lui désigna le canapé d'un geste. Comme recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle paraissait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était réellement et il eut presque des remords à l'idée de remuer de mauvais souvenirs. Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, c'est elle qui décida de continuer sur ce sujet.

\- Je me doute que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions sur moi, sur mon passé. (Elle eut un rire sans joie) Après tout, pourquoi une jeune Indienne et son fils vivent-ils avec une ambassadrice Britannique ?

Silencieux, Dimitri posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa brièvement. Un geste de réconfort plutôt maladroit mais qui sembla faire plaisir à Leynah.

\- Pour comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là, il faut remonter il y un peu plus de cinq ans. Rose n'était pas encore ambassadrice en Inde et nous ne nous étions donc jamais rencontrées. J'étais une jeune fille heureuse, gâtée, ayant toujours vécu dans un milieu privilégié avec des parents plutôt indifférents et un frère que j'adorais. (Pendant quelques secondes, la souffrance crispa ses traits) Il avait quelques années de plus et, contrairement à moi, il avait toujours été intéressé par ce qui se passait hors de notre bulle de familles riches et influentes. Il voulait devenir médecin, aider les plus pauvres. Un véritable samaritain !

La tendresse qui colorait sa voix ne laissait aucun doute : elle devait beaucoup admirer son grand frère. Néanmoins, l'usage du passé laissait peu de doutes sur le fait qu'il ne devait plus être de ce monde pour veiller sur elle aujourd'hui.

\- Il est même tombé amoureux d'une fille de classe inférieure. Oh pas pauvre ou quoi que ce soit ! Simplement de la classe moyenne avec une famille heureuse qui était ravie que leur enfant ait trouvé le bonheur avec un homme qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Mes parents étaient malades à l'idée que leur précieux héritier épouse une femme du peuple !

L'ironie dans sa voix était aussi mordante qui la souffrance qui semblait la dévorer de l'intérieur alors qu'elle remuait ses souvenirs.

\- Leur plan était maléfique. Au début, ils ont fait semblant d'accepter, d'être heureux du bonheur d'Amal. Mais ensuite, ils ont demandé une dot d'un montant si élevé que la famille de Priya n'aurait pas pu la payer sans se ruiner. C'était la parfaite excuse. (Elle croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger) J'avais à peine vingt ans, je rentrais à la maison après avoir passé l'après-midi chez une de mes amies. Ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de taire les cris de Priya.

Elle avait un regard hanté, les images du visage couvert de contusions de la fiancée de son frère étaient encore imprimés sur ses paupières et la narguaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux.

\- Je suis resté figée, cachée derrière une porte, et je les ai vus la bruler vive. Ils l'avaient passé à tabac avant bien sûr, pour faire bonne mesure. Mais je n'oublierais jamais les hurlements d'agonie qu'elle a poussé. A ce moment-là, j'aurais dû m'en aller, mais je suis resté figée. Je crois que je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir seule avec mes parents.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Je suis quand même partie, une fois le silence revenu. Je voulais prévenir mon frère. Je savais à quel point il était amoureux et je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais tellement effrayée par ce que pouvaient faire mes parents pour arriver à leurs fins que je voulais qu'il me dise quoi faire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. Quand Amal a appris ce qu'ils avaient fait à Priya, il est devenu fou de douleur. Il a pris sa voiture – il était fan de ces bolides moldus – et est parti de la maison pour aller chez son meilleur ami.

Elle eut un sourire rêveur, un peu nostalgique, une de ses premières manifestations de joie depuis le début de son récit.

\- Taj était merveilleux. Il connaissait Amal, et donc ma famille, depuis son enfance. Nous évoluions dans les mêmes cercles, avec les mêmes personnes. Il connaissait Priya également et l'appréciait beaucoup parce qu'elle rendait mon frère heureux. Enfin, … Amal est donc parti chez Taj pour, je ne sais pas, se confier ou discuter d'une manière de faire payer mes parents. Mais, à un moment donné, ils ont dû décider de venir à la maison, peut-être pour les confronter, et alors qu'ils étaient en voiture, un camion leur est rentré dedans. Ils sont morts sur le coup.

Après ces révélations, ce ne fut pas très difficile pour Dimitri de combler les blancs et ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une question quand il demanda à Leynah si Taj était le père de son fils. Leurs prénoms étaient tellement semblables que l'hommage était flagrant.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. S'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour vivre la cérémonie, Raj serait vraiment un Khan aujourd'hui. C'était le nom de Taj, précisa-t-elle en croisant le regard interrogateur du Russe, mais puisque nous ne nous sommes jamais mariés, je n'ai normalement aucun droit de le porter. Rose a réussi à réussit à m'obtenir des papiers à ce nom quand elle était ambassadrice en Inde.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ? et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Parce que si je comprends bien tu es tombée enceinte d'un homme qui prévoyait de t'épouser, qui t'aimait et venait d'une bonne famille. Tes parents n'auraient rien eu à redire, non ?

\- Non n'étions pas mariés, Dimitri, alors bien sûr qu'ils auraient été en colère. Ils m'auraient peut-être même fait subir le même traitement que Priya. Alors je me suis enfuie, tout en ne sachant pas vraiment comment je pourrais m'en sortir avec un bébé de quelques mois dans le ventre.

Elle caressa son abdomen d'un air absent, comme si la sensation lui revenait avec les souvenirs.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais une fille de riches, je ne savais pas me débrouiller toute seule. J'ai donc vite été sans ressources et je me suis tourné vers des amis de la famille que je pensais connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne parleraient pas de ma visite. Seulement j'avais tort, et pendant deux semaines j'ai dû fuir plusieurs fois les hommes de mes parents. C'est lors d'une de ces parties de cache-cache que j'ai atterri à l'ambassade britannique. Je me terrais dans les toilettes, affamée, terrifiée, et c'est là que Rose m'a trouvée. (Son sourire, empli de gratitude, illumina ses traits) Elle m'a nourrie, habillée, a payé un médicomage pour qu'il suive ma grossesse de façon discrète et, après l'accouchement, elle s'est occupée de mon bébé avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle, mais en tout cas peu importe, elle m'a sauvée.

Elle se tourna vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens, brusquement sérieuse.

\- Rose a été mon ange gardien quand j'en avais le plus besoin, et maintenant qu'elle aussi s'apprête à affronter des moments difficiles avec sa famille, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Tout comme toi. Je te fais confiance, Dimitri, je penses que tu t'occuperas bien d'elle.

Son sourire un peu triste, comme si elle-même se demandait si un homme ne le ferait jamais pour elle, fit de la peine au grand blond mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger un muscle, elle se leva, lui fit un signe de main et rejoignit Rose dans la chambre.

* * *

 **Pour infos, ce genre de châtiment était possible en Inde en réponse au non payement d'une dot.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut !**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste.**

 **Merci à Cinnam et Sila pour leurs reviews, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir ! Une partie du bal se déroule dans ce chapitre mais il faudra attendre le week end prochain pour la véritable confrontation ^^**

 **Juste pour info, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue à publier après ce chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours, merci à Elfy pour son aide indispensable !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Entrée en scène**

* * *

Le lendemain, une journée avant le Bal, Rose et Dimitri décidèrent de passer un moment calme sur le chemin de traverse. En vrais touristes, ils allèrent visiter le musée dédié aux Guerres contre Voldemort que le ministère avait mis en place peu après la victoire. Une tentative détournée de rappeler aux sorciers ce qui pouvait se passer quand certaines minorités pensaient valoir plus que les autres.

Ils admirèrent aussi la nouvelle fontaine de la fraternité magique, maintenant exempte de cette représentation raciste et réductrice de la communauté magique que l'on pouvait voir avant. La jeune Anglaise emmena également son compagnon à l'exposition culturelle magique qui se trouvait à Londres jusqu'en mars avant de continuer son périple à travers le monde. Cette manifestation, mise en place par une association intergouvernementale récente, le FLEC, Front de Libre Echange des Cultures, avait pour but de recenser tous les types de magie existant – chez les sorciers comme les créatures magiques – et d'en présenter des échantillons partout dans le monde en changeant de lieu d'exposition tous les mois environ.

Les membres de cette association avaient choisi de mener cette campagne de sensibilisation aux diverses formes de magie afin de rendre les communautés sorcières moins incompatibles à ce niveau. En effet, de nombreuses techniques de métamorphoses ou des sortilèges très répandus en Europe étaient inconnus en Asie ou en Afrique. Même au sein d'un seul continent, les variations étaient importantes. Grâce à l'exposition, des milliers de sorciers s'intéressaient de nouveau aux autres cultures magiques, pratique tombée en désuétude depuis les années quarante, et cela avait permis de régler plusieurs problèmes internationaux, entre autres au niveau diplomatique. Comme le disait le slogan du FLEC, « pour s'entendre, il faut se comprendre » et Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord.

Dans l'heure de midi, il achetèrent quelques sandwiches au Chaudron Baveur – dont le standing était remonté d'un cran depuis qu'Hannah Abbot en était la propriétaire, enfin c'est ce que disaient les générations qui avaient connu Tom, le barman – puis ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans la partie commerçante du quartier sorcier. Le grand blond se laissa tenter par quelques livres rares, dont un sur la généalogie sorcière britannique noble d'origine étrangère. Bien sûr, les Patil, Chang, Dupré ou Malefoy avaient une bonne place, mais ce qui intéressait surtout le Conseiller, c'était l'épaisse partie sur les Dolohov. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'un auteur britannique pouvait bien dire de la grande famille russe dont il faisait partie. Surement pas des choses très positives !

De son côté, Rose retourna en enfance devant la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch qui présentait en avant-première le nouveau balai de la firme Nimbus, l' _Etincelle_ , dont la sortie n'était prévue que le mois suivant.

\- Achète-le.

Interloquée, la jolie rousse se retourna pour jeter un regard étonné à son compagnon.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de ce balai, alors pourquoi ne l'achèterais-tu pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas te le permettre.

Concentrée, elle réfléchit sérieusement à cette option qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envisagée, car après tout, elle n'avait tellement plus le temps de jouer au Quidditch que l'idée d'acheter un nouveau balai ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit depuis des années. D'autant plus qu'elle était chanceuse, en effet il était indéniable que les Anglais faisaient les meilleurs balais ces vingt dernières années. Leur succès avait commencé avec le célèbre _Eclair de Feu_ en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize, bien sûr, mais ils avaient vraiment commencé à rayonner sur le plan international avec le _Nimbus 2010_ dans les années deux mille. Les _Brossdur_ avaient également beaucoup de succès, mais les rois étaient indéniablement les Nimbus et leurs dérivés plus spécialisés comme l' _Etincelle_.

C'était justement grâce à ce succès en fabrication de balais que les boutiques britanniques pouvaient présenter les nouveautés avant tous les autres pays et, en fan de sport sur balais, l'ambassadrice ne résista pas au plaisir d'obtenir ce petit bijou avant tout le monde.

\- C'est une folie, je n'ai pratiquement jamais le temps d'assister à des manifestations sportives en dehors de quelques moments pendant les vacances, et encore moins de voler, mais bon… j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir ce balai, plaisanta Rose en attrapa la main de Dimitri pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans la boutique.

Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, délestés d'une centaine de gallions, heureux propriétaires du dernier balai à la pointe de la magie. Bien que moins fou de Quidditch que sa compagne – il préférait la course en balais – le séduisant Russe ne put rester de marbre devant cette petite merveille. D'un sombre acajou, le balai était incroyablement fin, racé, comme fait pour voler plus vite que tout ce qui existait déjà sur Terre – ce qui était surement l'objectif des concepteurs. L'assise était néanmoins confortable et le sort de fixation qui permettait au joueur de ne pas tomber était réputé très efficace, surtout grâce au sort d'éjection combiné qui permettait d'assurer la sécurité de la personne sur le balai lors de cas comme des feintes de Wronski ou des roulades du paresseux manquées.

Satisfaits de leur dernière journée avant la soirée pour laquelle ils étaient venus en Angleterre, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement où ils profitèrent d'un intermède passionné avant le retour d'Hugo. Lors du diner, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de partager leurs angoisses dès maintenant, afin de ne pas être tendu outre mesure le lendemain. Etonnement, ce fut Rose qui fut la plus prolixe, s'étendant sur son excitation à l'idée de présenter l'homme qu'elle aimait à sa famille, mais aussi sur le mauvais pressentiment qui la prenait à la gorge et qui la faisait redouter des insultes envers Dimitri. Elle ne permettrait certainement pas à tous les membres étroits d'esprit de la nombreuse tribu Weasley un seul mot blessant, surtout concernant le nom de famille de son compagnon.

Déjà au fait de ces craintes, le Russe ne l'en consola pas moins, et Hugo entreprit de remonter le moral de sa sœur en plaisantant sur les têtes que feraient les invités, et en pariant sur le nombre de Weasley qui seraient favorables à cette relation.

\- Il faudra absolument que j'apporte un appareil photo, les clichés de leurs airs ahuris se vendront surement des dizaines de gallions, ironisa le jeune brun en se félicitant mentalement de cette remarque que sa sœur semblait trouver très drôle. Nous pourrons même les afficher au-dessus de la cheminée. De parfaites photos de familles ! Je suis sûr qu'oncle George les adorera.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Rose prouva au jeune Weasley que son idée méritait qu'il s'y penche un peu plus, peut-être devrait-il en parler à son oncle, justement. Après tout, en tant que trublion légendaire, il devait bien savoir comment dissimuler des appareils photos tout autour de la salle de Bal de manière discrète, il fallait obtenir le meilleur angle possible. Oui, cette idée était vraiment excellente en fin de compte !

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûr, Julian ? Je voudrais être élégante et sobre, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas un peu classique ? Je n'ai que vingt-six ans, pas quarante !

Au milieu d'un salon de coiffure très prisé – et entièrement moldu – du centre de Londres, là où elle avait ses habitudes quand elle habitait en ville, Rose contemplait le chignon incroyablement volumineux et démodé que lui avait confectionné son coiffeur préféré. Il semblait qu'en apprenant qu'elle allait assister à un bal, Julian avait imaginé quelque chose dans le style des années cinquante. Et le résultat, bien que très authentique, n'en restait pas moins contraire aux gouts de Rose. Elle voulait quelque chose de romantique, qui siérait à ses traits de poupée de porcelaine, et surtout pas quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'impression d'être ridicule. Néanmoins, l'inspiration d'une époque dépassée du coiffeur lui donna une idée qui, cette fois, lui plairait certainement davantage.

\- Non, définitivement, je ne veux pas que tu me coiffes comme ça. Mais je viens d'avoir une idée que j'aimerais expérimenter. Que dirais-tu de te pencher sur les années trente ? Je voudrais quelque chose dans le style de Marlene Dietrich, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Absolument ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air ravi, cela mettra en valeur ton visage, surtout les pommettes et les yeux. Si en plus tu demandes à la maquilleuse d'insister sur ces zones avec des teintes naturelles, ce sera parfait.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme s'adossa confortablement à son fauteuil et attrapa la coupe de champagne mise à sa disposition pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre quelques heures et elle serait fin prête pour la soirée la plus importante de cette année.

A quelques sièges d'elle, Hugo se faisait également couper les cheveux, mais loin d'une coiffure originale, il avait simplement demandé un coupe plus courte que ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Peut-être qu'ainsi les mèches folles qu'il avait hérité de sa mère se tiendraient tranquilles.

Depuis le début de la journée, il suivait sa sœur dans son parcours du combattant dans toutes sortes d'instituts de beauté. Avant le coiffeur, il y avait eu l'esthéticienne – Rose avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui donner rendez-vous une heure et demi plus tard – la manucure et même une boutique de chaussures car mademoiselle n'avait aucune paire qui allait parfaitement avec la tenue que lui avait apporté son amie la veille.

A ce moment précis, alors qu'il savait qu'il allait encore devoir attendre une heure dans le salon de coiffure, et une heure de plus chez la maquilleuse, voire encore davantage, il était franchement jaloux de Dimitri. En effet, ce dernier avait invoqué l'excuse du travail pour passer la journée à l'appartement au lieu de courir les boutiques de Londres. Il était « un Conseiller qui n'était jamais totalement déconnecté, même pendant ses jours de congés » dixit le Russe – d'ailleurs le roux n'avait pas pensé à demander de quoi le grand blond était conseiller et sa sœur ne lui avait jamais parlé du métier de son compagnon –, et puisque Rose avait elle-même réglé quelques affaires en cours par cheminette le soir précédent, elle n'avait pas pu refuser.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme se consolait en imaginant les réactions lors du bal de ce soir, quand les invités réaliseraient avec _qui_ était venue la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le comportement des filles était vraiment étrange quand elles avaient une soirée de prévu. Même sa sœur, qui était quelqu'un de plutôt pragmatique, était excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'exhiber sa plus jolie robe de bal, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que les seules femmes aussi folles étaient ses cousines Victoire, Lily et Lucy. L'unique Weasley de sexe féminin qui ne gloussait pas dans les boutiques de vêtements était Dominique – Molly était tellement snob qu'elle était une exception à elle seule – mais en tant que Dragonnier, le côté matériel des choses n'avait jamais été son truc. Quand tout pouvait disparaitre dans une gerbe de flammes…

En tous cas, alors que la jeune femme qui s'occupait de sa coupe de cheveux coupait des mèches à grands coups de ciseaux, le jeune roux se dit que, définitivement, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir !

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

La première chose que pensa Dimitri en voyant sa compagne dans sa robe de bal fut qu'elle était absolument extraordinaire de simplicité. D'un émeraude profond, la mousseline fluide coupée près du corps dessinait subtilement les courbes voluptueuses de la jeune femme sans les mouler totalement. Un ruban de soie noire marquait sa taille haute ce qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine généreuse en un incroyable décolleté en V qui dévoilait entièrement sa gorge et ses épaules laiteuses. Mais le plus intéressant, réalisa le grand blond alors que Rose se retournait, se trouvait derrière. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le dos était une zone qu'il aimerait autant, mais alors que la moitié de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme était découverte juste devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait faire autrement qu'admirer ce qu'on lui offrait. Leynah avait intérêt d'avoir prévu une étole pour dissimuler ce joli spectacle, sinon elle aurait rapidement de ses nouvelles. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre en profite, même simplement avec les yeux.

Alors que son compagnon était perdu dans des pensées résolument possessives envers elle, Rose s'admirait dans le miroir en pied qu'elle avait conjuré quelques instants plus tôt. Elle adorait sa robe. Elle avait l'agréable impression de paraitre plus sûre d'elle, plus adulte – complexe qu'elle avait longtemps conservé, elle qui avait toujours paru plus jeune que son âge –, et à en croire le regard de Dimitri, cela ne lui déplaisait pas !

Ils partaient dans quelques minutes, n'attendant plus qu'Hugo pour prendre le chemin du Manoir Potter, et pour le moment, le stress n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Toute la journée, elle avait appréhendé le moment où elle enfilerait cette robe, où elle serait fin prête pour le bal. Le moment où il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible car elle ne pourrait plus invoquer l'excuse du « je n'ai rien à me mettre pour une soirée si huppée qu'elle est rapportée chaque année dans toute l'Europe et même sur d'autres continents ». Mais maintenant qu'elle était prête, habillée comme une princesse, l'index orné de la bague à tête de loup que lui avait offert son Russe préféré, elle n'avait plus peur. Oh, bien sûr, les heures suivantes ne seraient pas de tout repos, mais elle était prête à y faire face la tête haute, même si Dimitri et elle se retrouvaient seuls contre tous les Weasley.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils transplantèrent au point de rendez-vous indiqué sur les invitations, un champ isolé à quelques kilomètres du manoir où un portoloin à reconnaissance magique les attendait. Pour le chef du bureau des Aurors, la sécurité était toujours une affaire à prendre au sérieux, surtout quand ce même chef était Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui-qui-avait-vaincu-Lord-Voldemort. Alors, lorsqu'un évènement de grande ampleur se déroulait chez lui, tous les invités pouvaient être sûrs de subir des contrôles d'identité au moins une dizaine de fois – plus de la moitié étant faits de manière si discrète que personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Le petit groupe attrapa le portoloin et, après un décompte rapide, ils ressentirent le caractéristique crochet au niveau du nombril qui les prévint que leur arrivée au bal était imminente. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils réapparurent, se fut dans une antichambre très connue des deux Weasley où les Potter avaient pour habitude d'accueillir les visiteurs qui méritaient un salut plus formel que la famille proche. On n'enfermait pas le ministre dans une étreinte à la Molly Weasley après lui avoir embrassé les deux joues enfin !

En tout cas, dans la pièce silencieuse et étrangement déserte, les trois jeunes gens se trouvèrent vite mal à l'aise. Pourquoi personne n'était encore venu les accueillir ? Mais juste au moment où Rose esquissait un mouvement en direction de la porte close qui menait vers la salle de bal, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une grande femme rousse d'une cinquantaine d'années au corps élancé.

\- Oh Rose, Hugo, c'est vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux puis elle tourna plus particulièrement son regard vers sa filleule. Comme je suis contente de te voir, ma chérie ! Ca faisait trop longtemps. Et excusez-moi de vous avoir fait patienter mais je viens tout juste de me dépêtrer des griffes de Madame Deauclair, qui ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser partir.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ici, tante Ginny, répondit la jeune rousse en prenant affectueusement les mains de sa marraine dans les siennes, et ne t'inquiète pas pour cette mégère de Deauclair, elle est tellement prise dans son rôle de Première Dame, à vouloir se faire des relations à tout va, qu'elle en devient ridicule.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu as totalement raison, et j'imagine qu'en temps qu'ambassadrice britannique, tu dois souvent avoir à faire à elle.

Voir les deux femmes rire ensemble, essayer de rattraper en quelques minutes le temps perdu fit plaisir à Dimitri autant que cela lui fit de la peine. Même si elle essayait de convaincre tout le monde, et surtout elle-même, que sa famille n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux, Rose n'en restait pas moins très attachée aux membres de cette même famille qui l'avaient toujours vue comme elle était, et non comme ils auraient aimé qu'elle soit. Néanmoins, elles écourtèrent vite ces retrouvailles et, après avoir embrassé Hugo, la maîtresse de maison s'intéressa enfin à la seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Ginny Potter, ravie de vous rencontrer M. …

\- Dimitri.

La réponse brève du grand blond sembla surprendre la rousse mais sous le regard suppliant de sa compagne, le Russe n'avait eu d'autre choix que de taire son nom de famille. Il comprit pourquoi seulement quelques secondes plus tard quand Rose vint lui prendre la main, montrant très clairement la relation qui les liait.

\- C'est l'homme dont je t'ai parlé par Cheminette, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, celui dont tu es amoureuse mais dont le nom risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde c'est ça ? s'enquit sa tante avec un regard qui dévoilait son tendre amusement. Il semblait que, pour elle, peut importait le patronyme de Dimitri, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il rende la jeune ambassadrice heureuse.

Cette constation implicite fit chaud au cœur du blond qui se dit intérieurement que pour le moment, les seules personnes de la famille de sa compagne qui connaissaient son existence avaient l'air d'être favorables à leur relation. Il espérait que cela était de bon augure concernant ses futures rencontres avec les membres les plus… obtus de la tribu Weasley. Les parents de Rose entre autres.

\- Exactement. Donc, tante Ginny, je te présente mon compagnon, Dimitri Dolohov.

En entendant le dernier mot, la seule réaction visible de la femme d'Harry Potter fut un léger haussement de sourcil.

\- Oh, vous devez faire partie de la branche principale russe j'imagine. J'ai pour habitude de me renseigner sur toutes les familles d'aristocrates que je pourrais rencontrer, et Rose étant en Russie, je me suis un peu renseignée sur les grandes lignée locales, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que ses connaissances en généalogie sorcière surprenaient le grand blond. J'en ai fait une sorte de hobby après la fin de ma carrière de joueuse de Quidditch.

\- Je n'en savais rien, mais je suis flatté que vous ayez étudié une partie de l'histoire de ma famille, Milady. Dans mon pays, nous sommes très respectés, mais il semblerait qu'ici, la branche secondaire des Dolohov n'ait pas été ce qu'il a de plus respectable et cette réputation pourrait me porter préjudice, si j'en croit Roza.

L'élégante femme laissa échapper un rire, avant de le féliciter. Un homme faisant confiance au jugement de sa compagne était quelqu'un d'intelligent d'après elle.

\- En tout cas, elle a eu raison de vous dire ça. Les Dolohov ne sont pas particulièrement appréciés, bien que le patriarche, Vladimir, ait plutôt bien fait son boulot – qui a été gâché par son neveu – lors de la première guerre en lavant le nom de sa famille en épousant une aristocrate issue d'une famille neutre, Fiona Greengrass.

En entendant ce nom, Rose sourit avec ironie. Il était bien connu que, à la fin des deux guerres, les familles qui se disaient Sang Pur étaient en disgrâce, mais tous leurs membres n'étaient pas mauvais et l'amalgame que faisaient beaucoup de gens, « Aristocrate égal Mangemort », ne leur rendaient pas service dans leur processus de réintégration de la société sorcière. Une des solutions les plus populaires pour ces familles avait été de marier leurs enfants, ou au moins leur héritier, à des individus dont les parents avaient réussi à rester neutre – souvent en fuyant le pays – ou à des enfants de familles des « Sauveurs » du monde sorcier.

En tant que Sang Pur selon les critères des plus fanatiques, les Weasley, Greengrass, Patil et Chang, par exemple, avaient été très courtisés. De mémoire – en dehors de Fiona Greengrass qui avait réussi à sauver son mari et ses filles de la disgrâce que subissaient beaucoup d'aristocrates en quittant le pays lors de la seconde guerre – Daphné Greengrass avait épousé l'italo-britannique Blaise Zabini dont le rôle avait été obscur pendant la guerre, bien que toujours en faveur du camp dit de la Lumière, et la sœur de cette dernière, Astoria, avait obtenu le gros morceau de l'époque, Drago Malefoy. Même leur frère, Tomas, dont le rôle était de donner des héritiers à la famille, avait épousé Johanna Goyle, une cousine du Mangemort Gregory Goyle.

Néanmoins, pour en revenir aux Dolohov, à cause de la récidive d'Antonin – frère de Vladimir – dans les rangs des serviteurs de Voldemort lors de la seconde guerre, la famille avait de nouveau été associée à la Magie Noire, et seul le mariage de la fille ainée de Vladimir, Sofia, avec l'héritier des Patil leur avait évité la mise au ban de la société. Après tout, les deux sœurs de Sofia, Olga et Natasha, avaient respectivement épousé un Mulciber et un Rookwood, deux familles dont les placards étaient loin d'être exempts de squelettes.

\- Oui, je connais bien Vladimir et Fiona. Ce sont les seuls qui ont vraiment gardé contact avec la branche principale de notre famille en Russie. En tout cas, j'espère que je saurais faire un geste pour laver l'honneur des Dolohov en Angleterre.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue que vous serez bien reçu, au début, mais si vous persévérez ils devraient vous accepter. Après tout, les Aristocrates savent reconnaître l'un des leurs, même étranger, et la plus grande partie de la haute société sorcière britannique est encore constituée de beaucoup de familles nobles.

Promettant à la maîtresse de maison de garder ce conseil à l'esprit, Dimitri lui proposa de les conduire dans la salle avant que d'autres invités ne surgissent.

Ginny les abandonna devant les portes de la salle de Bal avec un sourire encourageant, retournant accueillir les autres convives, et Hugo s'approcha du héraut afin de lui glisser leurs noms à l'oreille. La main crispée sur le biceps de son compagnon, Rose essaya de se changer les idées en concentrant ses pensées sur un sujet précis, l'utilité d'un héraut par exemple.

Quand elle était jeune, alors qu'elle assistait à son premier bal de la Saint-Valentin chez les Potter, la jeune fille qu'elle était s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur ce bonhomme en costume impeccable qui criait les noms des invités lors de leur entrée dans la salle de bal. Elle avait interrogé sa tante Ginny sur le sujet un peu plus tard et cette dernière lui avait expliqué que le rôle du héraut était une sorte de dérivé du Moyen-âge, lorsqu'il devait annoncer publiquement les nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, c'était une profession qui était davantage là pour aider les journalistes lors de leurs comptes rendus des soirées mondaines. Quelle honte s'ils n'avaient pas su le prénom d'un des invités !

\- Roza ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Avec un sursaut, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Russe qui l'observait avec inquiétude et lui sourit.

\- Tant que tu es là, ça ira.

Elle plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dimitri, pour se donner du courage, puis elle attrapa le bras de son frère qui revenait vers eux, et, encadrée par les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à avancer.

\- Allons-y !

* * *

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

* * *

Une coupe de champagne à la main – les moldus étaient décidément bien meilleurs que les sorciers quand il s'agissait d'alcool ! –, Alexia Skeeter conversait agréablement avec un de ses collègues chez Sorcière Hebdo. Journaliste principale de la rubrique mondaine, la nièce de la tristement célèbre Rita Skeeter attendait le scoop de l'année. Elle savait très bien que, comme tous les ans, le Bal de la Saint-Valentin des Potter serait le théâtre d'évènements palpitants que ses lecteurs payeraient cher pour découvrir. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cet évènement annuel qu'elle était là où elle était aujourd'hui.

Elle se souvenait encore du premier article sur les tentaculaires Weasley qu'elle avait écrit. C'était à propos de la fille cadette de l'ancien Ministre Percy Weasley, Lucy. Très brillante mais dotée d'une réputation sulfureuse, la jeune femme avait révolutionné la vente de baguettes britanniques en développant les boutiques Olivander's qu'elle avait transformé en véritable multinationale. Trois ans plus tôt, à vingt-six ans, Lucy avait été découverte dans une situation intime avec son assistant stagiaire, de huit ans son cadet. Cette relation entre une femme d'affaires accomplie et un jeune homme de dix-huit ans tout juste adulte avait choqué le monde sorcier, et Alexia savait de source sûre que la jeune femme avait eu des problèmes avec sa famille par la suite.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de rupture médiatisée comme beaucoup l'avaient imaginé, et Lucy et Kieran filaient encore le parfait amour. Néanmoins, cet article avait fait décoller la carrière de la nièce de Rita Skeeter, qui avait encore fait des siennes deux ans plus tard en relatant l'accouchement de la femme de Fred Weasley deuxième du nom, Aubrey, qui n'avait pas pu se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir perdu les eaux en plein milieu d'une valse.

Alors, après tous ces merveilleux évènements, terreau parfait pour ses meilleurs écrits, Alexia espérait vraiment qu'une fois encore, être présente à ce bal lui rapporte le prix de la journaliste people de l'année.

\- Skeeter, déclara une voix ironique alors que la jeune journaliste était perdue dans ses pensées après avoir pris congé de son précédent interlocuteur. Encore à la recherche de potins pour combler les femmes au foyer en manque d'aventure.

\- Nott, toujours aussi apte à juger négativement tous tes collègues je vois. Enfin presque tous, ajoute-t-elle en voyant arriver un grand homme aux cheveux blond foncé.

Melissa Nott et Lysander Scamander étaient le couple mixte par excellence : la petite-fille d'un Mangemort et le fils d'une amie d'Harry Potter. Il y avait quelques années, cela aurait été impossible, mais depuis le mariage des deux stars du Quidditch Jessica Dubois et Andrew Flint quelques temps plus tôt, beaucoup s'étaient habitués à voir des couples de ce genre se former. Hormis les Weasley, qui s'accrochaient à leur réputation de puristes de la Lumière – quelle ironie eux qui combattaient les discriminations lors de la guerre – les familles du monde sorcier avaient toutes un membre affilié à un Mangemort connu, bien que les familles d'aristocrates en aient presque le monopole. Alexia était toujours amusée de voir que même les plus respectés avaient leurs petites faiblesses.

\- Ecoute, je suis ravie de voir que la grande journaliste internationale Melissa Nott se donne la peine de venir parler à une pauvre journaliste people dans mon genre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, déclara la petite blonde en sortant un appareil photo de son sac. Il y a l'air d'y avoir de nouveaux invités qui arrivent et je ne voudrais pas rater un scoop.

\- Arrête d'écrire des ramassis de bêtises sur les autres et après nous pourrons parler de scoop, lui lança la fille de Théodore Nott, venimeuse, alors qu'Alexia lui faussait compagnie pour se rapprocher de la porte. « Peut-être qu'il va enfin se passer quelque chose d'intéressant » se dit-elle en préparant son appareil.

Elle ne fut pas déçue quand les invités suivants pénétrèrent dans la salle de Bal. Véritable représentation vivante de la Madone avec ses souples boucles rousses et sa peau de porcelaine, la pureté virginale de la jeune femme était contrebalancée par le large décolleté de sa robe à la coupe suffisamment sobre pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine généreuse tout attirant le regard sur son visage plus que sur ses indéniables atouts. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était moins éclatant malgré ses cheveux clairs et sa grande taille, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire sur noire au monogramme inconnu de la jeune Skeeter, bien qu'elle ressente une certaine impression de déjà-vu. Il fallait connaître toutes les familles importantes pour être une bonne journaliste people, et Alexia connaissait tous les blasons de toutes les familles d'aristocrates britanniques.

A son plus grand plaisir, et aussi à son plus grand étonnement, le héraut répondit rapidement à ses interrogations alors qu'au même moment un jeune homme brun bien connu suivit le couple dans la pièce.

\- Miss Rose Weasley, Ambassadrice britannique en Russie, son cavalier Lord Dimitri Dolohov, Conseiller Militaire de son Altesse Impériale l'Empereur Vassili Andropov de Russie, et Monsieur Hugo Weasley.

Alors que les noms résonnaient dans la salle de bal devenue silencieuse, avant d'être envahie par les chuchotements des invités – personne ne s'attendait à voir Rose Weasley ce soir, surtout accompagnée par une personnalité étrangère aussi prestigieuse – Alexia Skeeter sourit et commença à mitrailler le couple avec son appareil photo. Encore une fois, cette soirée serait la clé de son succès.


	12. Message aux lectrices

Coucou tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard MAIS j'ai de bonnes excuses (enfin j'espère !).

J'ai commencé lundi ma deuxième semaine en temps qu'au pair en Angleterre donc il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'installer, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore la WIFI dans l'annexe où je vis, seulement dans la maison principale.

ET ma fidèle correctrice est très occupée par ses études cette année et n'a dont pas le temps de corriger les derniers chapitres.

Je vous lance donc un appel à l'aide : est-ce que quelqu'un serait partant pour corriger les deux derniers chapitres de l'Ambassadrice ?

Si personne ne peut, j'essaierai de les corriger de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas mon fort !

Enfin, je remercie de tout cœur les revieweuses : Marg, Cinnam et Sila. Vos avis me font toujours tellement plaisir !

Encore désolé,

Laura

EDIT : merci beaucoup à clechon de s'être proposé, je vous poste les chapitres dès que je les reçois!


	13. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je remercie encore une fois clechon du fond du cœur pour la correction ! et également E** **lwande pour son adorable review : je ne sais pas si ma fiction est comparable avec Vlad Kemenov, je suis même sur que non parce que j'en suis fan, mais c'est vraiment flatteur de savoir que tu as fais un lien entre elles. J'espère que la suite correspondra à tes attentes!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le bal**

Un sourire artificiel plaqué sur le visage, Rose Weasley hocha encore une fois la tête en direction d'une vague connaissance qui marchait dans sa direction et entraîna son compagnon rapidement vers le fond de la salle, près du buffet, là où ils pourraient se munir d'un verre et de nourriture, armes parfaites pour éviter de répondre à des questions gênantes.

\- Eh bien Rosie, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! s'exclama Hugo en arrivant lui aussi près des rafraîchissements. Un membre du gouvernement et de la famille de l'Empereur en plus ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Mais je pensais que vous en aviez parlé tous les deux.(Elle se tourna vers Dimitri.) Tu m'as dit que tu lui avais annoncé que tu étais Conseiller.

\- Et c'est la vérité, intervient le jeun brun, je pense que Dimitri a simplement pensé que ça ne m'affectait pas alors qu'en fait je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi correspondait cette profession. Enfin , peu importe ! Le plus grandiose, c'est qu'apparemment aucun des invités n'a tiqué à la mention du nom Dolohov. La seule chose qu'ont retenue tous ces arrivistes, c'est qu'il travaille en étroite collaboration avec le dirigeant du plus grand pays du monde.

Soulagée par les paroles de son frère, la jolie rousse entreprit de tendre l'oreille, captant quelques bribes de conversation à proximité. Toutes avaient pour objet principale son compagnon et elle, mais, comme l'avait dit Hugo, aucune remarque négative ne lui parvint.

\- Il semblerait que ton inquiétude quant aux réactions du monde sorcier anglais vis-à-vis de ma famille ait été vaine, дорогой.

Le ton de sa voix était apaisant comme s'il avait deviné que, malgré ces premiers commentaires positifs, la jeune femme avait toujours des doutes.

\- C'est vrai que suis soulagée, avoua-t-elle en serrant la main du blond avec affection, mais tu sais aussi que ça n'a jamais été les réactions des sorciers en général qui m'ont inquiétée.

\- Tes parents …

\- Oui, mes parents. Le premier test était un succès, mais ce seront eux, les plus difficiles.

Ennuyé par le tour sérieux que prenait la conversation, Hugo s'immisça entre les amoureux et posa ses bras sur leurs épaules.

\- Allons, haut les cœurs ! Notre entrée était parfaite, tout le monde veut vous parler, et il n'y a eu aucune réaction négative ou disproportionnée. Profitez-donc de cette soirée tant que vous le pouvez, vous vous inquiéterez de père et mère bien assez tôt. D'ailleurs, je crois que le balais mondain va commencer, quelqu'un vient vers nous.

Suivant le conseil de son frère, la jolie rousse redressa les épaules, attrapa le coude de Dimitri et sourit à la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui marchait dans leur direction, espérant sans doute glaner davantage d'information en les approchant en premier.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils firent la conversation à des dizaines de personnes. La plupart étaient de parfaits inconnus venus se présenter à celle qu'on leur avait présenté comme la fille des célèbres Ron et Hermione Weasley, dont l'absence était remarquée alors que la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés. Cependant, parmi tous ces individus en manque de ragots, quelques amis de la famille firent leur apparition.

Rose eut une agréable conversation avec Sarah Flint, dont la carrière d'avocate était encore à ses balbutiements, et ses parents, Katie et Marcus, tous deux anciens joueurs de Quidditch. professionnels et, en quelque sorte, premier couple Serpentard/Gryffondor de la génération de ses parents.

Elle échangea également quelques mots avec Ophelia Lopez, anciennement Thomas, la fille de Dean et Lavande Thomas, dont le seul but dans la vie avait toujours été de trouver un mari au compte en banque suffisamment rempli pour lui permettre de ne jamais travailler. La jeune ambassadrice avait toujours trouvé ce « plan de carrière » dégradant pour une femme, surtout en sachant que la jolie brune avait terminé major de sa promotion à Poursouffle, mais Ophélia s'était toujours montrée très amicale avec elle, comme avec tout le monde, et Rose ne l'avait jamais jugée. Elle rencontra donc l'élu de son amie, Fernando Lopez, riche entrepreneur vénézuélien d'origine mexicaine spécialisé dans les hydrocarbures moldus et qui était de huit ans son aîné. A trente ans, avec sa peau dorée, ses yeux ombrageux et son corps sculpté, Rose comprenait pourquoi Ophélia avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Fernando, il lui parut intelligent et plutôt franc. Alors après tout, malgré son motif premier, elle dut avouer que la fille de Dean et Lavande avait plutôt bien choisi.

Puis, alors que l'ancien professeur de la jeune ambassadrice, Neville Londubat, et sa femme Hannah prenaient congé après les avoir salués, Dimitri et elle, elle aperçut soudainement son frère qui marchait dans leur direction, entouré par la horde de leurs oncles, cousins et amis les plus proches. Se collant encore davantage contre son compagnon – autant que la décence le permettait, bien entendu – Rose prit une grande inspiration avant de sourire aux membres de sa famille. Les premiers à venir la saluer furent son oncle Bill, sa tante Fleur, et leurs trois enfants accompagnés de leurs conjoints ou petits amis. Victoire et son mari, Teddy Lupin, furent ravis de la voir, tout comme les parents de la sculpturale blonde, et la jolie rousse fut surprise de voir le ventre rebondi de l'ancien mannequin.

\- Oui, je sais, je ne t'en ai pas parlé, s'excusa Victoire en suivant le regard de sa cousine, mais je trouvais ça étrange de te l'annoncer par cheminette, excuse-moi.

Contente pour elle, la jeune ambassadrice se contenta de rire en félicitant le couple. Elle salua également la plus réservée, Dominique, qui avait toujours été plus à l'aise pour dévoiler ses sentiments aux dragons avec qui elle travaillait plutôt qu'aux humains. Il était même étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à se marier. David Cadwallader devait avoir une botte secrète pour dérider sa femme et la forcer à s'ouvrir à lui, car il était indéniable que ces deux-là étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

Le petit frère de Victoire et Dominique, Louis en revanche, fut très expressif et sauta dans les bras de sa cousine avant de la relâcher pour laisser sa place à sa petite amie, Victoria Miller. Ce fut d'ailleurs le footballeur blond qui salua Dimitri le premier, les autres ayant attendu que Rose ait dit bonjour à tout le monde et leur présente son compagnon, comme le dictaient les convenances.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui a réussi à attraper la reine des glaces ! Pour un russe, ça n'a pas du être trop dépaysant.

\- Louis ! s'exclamèrent sa mère, ses sœurs et sa compagne alors que son père se contentait de rire de la plaisanterie, somme toute suffisamment stupide pour être drôle.

Même le russe préféré de la jeune ambassadrice laissa échapper un éclat de rire bon enfant avant de tendre la main au cousin de sa compagne.

\- Dimitri Dolohov. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer un joueur de football international aussi prestigieux. Vous êtes l'étoile montante britannique, d'après ce que j'ai entendu de mes contacts en Angleterre.

\- Louis Weasley. Je suis également enchanté et merci beaucoup pour le compliment, mais je crois que je ne me considérerais vraiment professionnel que lorsque j'aurais joué un match de coupe du monde. Ça, c'est le véritable objectif !

Attendrie par cet échange, et également rassérénée – au moins un de ses cousins semblait apprécier son compagnon – Rose décida néanmoins d'y mettre un terme afin de pouvoir introduire Dimitri auprès des autres membres de sa famille. Le grand russe fit donc la connaissance des Weasley-Delacour, avec qui le courant passa très bien, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car Bill, étant à la tête de la famille de rouquins, il était leur image publique.

Le cousin de l'Empereur Vassili apprécia cependant un peu moins le rude et timide Charlie, qui semblait toujours maladroit dans ce genre de réception, mais la femme de ce dernier, Natalia, le fit remonter un peu dans l'estime du compagnon de Rose en le saluant en russe, langue qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Si ce rustre couturé de cicatrices avait eu le bon goût d'épouser une femme de son pays, même seulement à demi, alors il n'était pas si simplet qu'il le laissait paraître.

George, Angelina et leurs enfants furent polis et gais, comme à leur habitude, et Dimitri rit plusieurs fois en échangeant quelques paroles avec la cadette, Roxanne, et son mari Max Miller, dont la sœur sortait avec Louis.

Néanmoins, alors que son oncle Percy approchait avec sa famille, la jolie rousse se douta que les choses allaient être plus tendues. Sa tante Audrey, toujours douce et aimable, salua le compagnon de sa nièce dans sa langue également, car étant la consultante principale du département de la coopération magique internationale duquel Rose dépendait. Pour les cultures balto-slaves, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que parler russe. Elle temporisa avec son talent habituel le salut sec de son mari, qui semblait se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper des paroles pouvait déclencher un incident diplomatique, et ceux tout aussi minimes de Molly et son époux, Harold Shackleton.

Apparemment, il en fallait plus pour impressionner les plus snobs des Weasley, et, contrairement à beaucoup, son oncle Percy semblait avoir très bien remarqué le nom de famille de son compagnon. Rose n'en était pas vraiment surprise car, après tout, elle n'avait jamais douté de son intelligence, simplement de sa capacité à passer au-dessus de ses préjugés. Très intelligemment, Audrey entraîna sa petite famille un peu plus loin dès qu'ils eurent salué Dimitri, évitant à des mots blessants d'être prononcés et laissant la voix libre à la rebelle Lucy et son jeune compagnon, Kieran.

Très brun avec une peau foncé et des traits faciaux trahissant des origines d'anciens peuples du pacifique, il était grand et large d'épaule, surtout pour ses vingt et un ans, ce qui formait un contraste plutôt impressionnant avec la petite Lucy. Comme beaucoup de femme Weasley, elle ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-cinq, mais son fort caractère et son habitude à tout diriger la faisait toujours paraître plus imposante qu'elle ne l'était réellement et les gens étaient souvent surpris de la découvrir si fragile d'apparence.

\- Alors, Rosie, tu as décidé de nous voler la vedette cette années, plaisanta la P-DG des entreprises Olivander's alors que son compagnon serrait la main de Dimitri. Il devait être un des seuls hommes dans l'assemblée à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans lever la tête.

\- Ne me dis pas que les murmures sur ton passage te manquent !

\- Non, mais je dois avouer que tu as fait fort ! Débarquer ce soir était déjà une surprise, mais en plus avec une personnalité russe dont le nom est tristement célèbre en Angleterre … attends toi à des réactions moins civilisées.

Consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune ambassadrice n'en remercia pas moins sa cousine pour son avertissement car en tant que mouton noir de la famille, Lucy était la mieux placé pour lui donner ce genre de conseil. Néanmoins, tant que personne ne semblait vouloir venir l'agonir d'injures pour être apparue au bras d'un « Mangemort », elle profiterait de la situation avant que les chose ne se gâtent. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir venir ensuite la famille Potter au grand complet.

Même sa tante Ginny était au côté de son mari, ce qui signifiait que soit que tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés, ce dont elle doutait car elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu ses parents soit que ces derniers étaient encore une fois en retard à cause des habitudes de bourreau de travail d'Hermione Granger. Quoi qu'il en soit, les Potter avaient toujours été ceux qu'elle préférait parmi les Weasley, car justement ils étaient les moins Weasleyiens du lot.

James était un véritable Potter, arrogant et tête à claque dans sa jeunesse mais qui s'était assagit en grandissant grâce à sa femme, Nicole, une sorcière française avec qui il avait déjà trois enfants. Albus était plus timide, bien qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, et aussi un incroyable manipulateur derrière ses airs de gentil garçon. Il s'était engagé chez les Aurors à la fin de ses études supérieures comme son frère puis, la routine l'ayant rapidement lassé, il s'était mis à son compte, proposant des services de garde du corps dans les mondes sorcier et moldu.

La jolie Lily, enfin, était celle qui ressemblait le plus à une Weasley, avec sa crinière rousse et ses tâches de rousseur, mais elle avait le caractère noble et frondeur de son père, accompagné d'une ambition qui dépassait la simple volonté d'être connue comme la fille du survivant. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Rose avait toujours entendu sa cousine dire qu'un jour, elle laisserait sa marque dans l'histoire, comme son père l'avait fait avant elle et, en connaissant les exceptionnels résultats de Lily en Médicomagie, la jeune ambassadrice ne doutait pas une seconde que ce souhait se réaliserait.

Devant leurs trois enfants, Harry et Ginny Potter vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue – une nouvelle fois pour la seconde – ainsi qu'a Dimitri, qu'ils traitèrent de la manière neutre habituelle qu'ils utilisaient avec les inconnus, ce dont Rose leur fut reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait ni réaction négative, ni traitement de faveur : les Weasley devraient apprendre à apprécier son compagnon de la bonne façon : en discutant et en se trouvant des points communs.

\- Comment vas-tu, Rosie ? s'enquit discrètement Albus alors que le reste de la famille posait quelques questions au russe sur son pays. Personne n'a été désagréable ?

\- Non, Al, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis je suis une grande fille, tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

La jolie rousse sourit en répondant à son cousin, attendrie par cette vieille habitude qu'il avait de toujours veiller sur elle, même lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Le haussement de sourcils sceptique du brun aux yeux verts la fit même rire, elle s'était tellement habituée à cette mimique lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents ! Elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs que même cette expression typique de son cousin lui avait manquée lors de sa longue absence. Les voyages entre l'Inde et l'Angleterre étaient coûteux, et à cette période, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à sa famille, surtout en sachant qu'à chaque réunion, quelqu'un s'empresserait de tout détailler à ses parents si jamais ils étaient absents. Après tout, pour pouvoir se vanter correctement des exploits de leur filles, ils devaient toujours être au courant du moindre de ses mouvements, de la moindre de ses décisions.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmura le brun aux yeux en interrompant les pensées mi nostalgiques mi exaspérées de sa cousine, mais ça ne m'empêchera jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, Rosie.

Émue, la jolie rousse prit Albus dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de son soutien et de sa confiance. Sa famille lui avait vraiment manqué, davantage que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Hey, grand-frère, laisse un peu la place aux autres, nous aussi elle nous a manqué ! s'exclama soudainement Lily en venant prendre à son tour Rose dans ses bras. Alors, raconte-moi tout : comment as-tu fait pour prendre un si beau spécimen dans tes filets ? Et c'est un noble en plus, d'après ce que je sais de la branche principale des Dolohov !

\- Ne fait pas semblant d'être vénale, Lil', je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, dit la jeune ambassadrice en riant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'intéressait à moi, je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

\- Oh arrête ! Je vous trouve très bien assortis tous les deux. (Elle serra les deux mains de sa cousine et retrouva son sérieux) Mais je suis un peu vexée que tu ais prévenu ma mère avant moi. On se disait tout avant …

\- Justement, Lil', on se disait tout _avant_ , quand nous étions encore deux adolescentes que rien ne pouvait séparer. (Elle eut un sourire triste) Mais aujourd'hui nous avons grandi, nous construisons notre propre vie et … je suis vraiment contente de vous voir, seulement, nous ne sommes plus ces deux jeunes filles. Ma vie est en Russie aujourd'hui, et peut-être même pour un bon moment si je fais le bon choix. De ton côté, tu étudies la médicomagie avec brio, tu t'amuses et tu te crées des expériences afin de pouvoir t'en souvenir plus tard, ce que nous faisons tous juste avant de plonger dans le monde du travail. Je t'adore, Lily, mais ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

La fille de Ginny et Harry Potter resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant que le même sourire triste n'apparaisse sur son visage.

\- Tu as raison. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je suis assez grande pour le comprendre. Maintenant que j'ai vu Dimitri, je comprends pourquoi tu veux rester avec lui : il a toujours ce regard dans ta direction quand tu n'es pas juste à côté de lui, comme s'il vérifiait toujours si tu étais bien en sécurité. Mais, dis-moi, comment tu as su ?

\- Comment j'ai su quoi ? s'enquit la jeune ambassadrice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que tu voulais vraiment assumer cette relation. Que même si tes parents n'allaient vraisemblablement pas accepter ton petit-ami sans problème, tu voulais quand même prendre le risque, parce que tu ne supportais plus de cacher ce qu'il y a entre vous.

Son intérêt brusquement piqué par cette interrogation, Rose entraîna sa cousine quelques pas plus loin, à l'abri des oreilles familiales.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Hum … en fait oui, je suis avec quelqu'un. Ça fera bientôt un an et personne n'est au courant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un criminel ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout. Lui non. Son grand-père en revanche … Enfin bref, le problème n'est pas qu'il ne plaise pas à mes parents, ils le connaissent déjà. Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont plutôt tous les autres sorciers qui ne manqueront pas d'en faire un nouveau scandale.

\- Oh. Et puisque je sors avec un homme dont le nom de famille fait scandale en Angleterre, tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de me demander conseil ?

La plus jeune eu la décence de paraître un peu gêné, et Rose ne lui en tint pas rigueur, car après tout, ce raisonnement était tout à fait juste. Mais, malheureusement, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à sa cousine pour l'aider.

\- Eh bien, je te conseillerai de foncer. Si tes parents l'apprécient, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te préoccuper des autres. Je suis même prête à t'accueillir quelques temps en Russie si la situation devient insupportable ! plaisanta-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

La plaisanterie sembla avoir une partie de l'effet attendu, ce qui était plus que ce que la jeune ambassadrice avait pensé, et les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent comme si elles étaient de nouveaux deux adolescentes qui partageaient un secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait avant de retourner auprès de Dimitri et du reste des Potter.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, le grand blond invitant Harry, Ginny et leurs enfants à leur rendre visite en Russie, mais quand les maîtres de maison entreprirent de prendre congé pour s'occuper de leurs autres invités et du déroulement de la soirée, les portes de la salle de bal – closes depuis presque une demi-heure – s'ouvrirent de nouveau.

– _l'ambassadrice –_

Extatique de voir toutes ces petites réunions de famille entre le couple formé par Rose Weasley et Dimitri Dolohov et les oncles, tantes et cousins de la première, Alexia Skeeter relu le premier compte rendu qu'avait écrit sa plume à papote favorite depuis l'arrivée du surprenant duo. Elle était plutôt satisfaite des derniers événements qui promettaient un article scandaleux et romantique à souhait comme l'aimaient ses lectrices, mais après les années précédentes, elle attendait la rebondissement qui ne manquerait pas d'advenir avant la fin de la soirée, car à chaque bal de la Saint-Valentin, il y avait toujours plusieurs de ces petits imprévus gênants qui faisaient son bonheur.

Et justement, alors qu'elle observait l'ambassadrice et son compagnon discuter avec la famille Potter, le bruit de l'ouverture des portes fit naître un sourire plein d'anticipation sur ses lèvres. Si cette arrivée ne faisait pas monter la tension, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se raser la tête ! Et malheureusement pour la tribu rousse, les instincts de journaliste d'Alexia Skeeter étaient encore meilleurs que ceux de sa tante.

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

L'exclamation de Rose, mélange entre un couinement et un murmure précipité, fit sourire le blond qui l'accompagnait et sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, il attrapa la main de sa compagne pour l'entraîner près de son cousin et de sa femme.

\- Bonsoir, Vassia, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir ici ce soir.

\- Eh bien je t'avouerai, mon cher Dima, que je n'étais pas non plus informé de ta présence. Ta délicieuse compagne m'avait sommé de te libérer quelques jours autour de cette date mais connaissant ses relations avec sa famille, je ne me serais jamais douté que vous viendriez.

Le commentaire amusé de l'Empereur fit rougir la jolie rousse que s'empressa de distraire Sofiya afin de sortir sa récente amie de l'embarras dans lequel son époux semblait adorer la mettre.

\- En tout cas, ma chère Rose, je suis ravie que vous soyez là ce soir. Vous pourrez ainsi nous présenter à nos hôtes qui doivent se demander pourquoi nous mettons tant de temps à nous présenter. Surtout après notre arrivée tardive.

Conscient du reproche voilé, le souverain hocha la tête en direction de son cousin qui les mena donc vers le couple Potter.

\- Bonsoir, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, nous sommes absolument ravis d'avoir été invités à cette soirée que nos amis nous vantent depuis des années, et nous espérons ne pas trop gêner le programme de la soirée en arrivant si tard, dit la gracieuse Sofiya en tendant la main au sauveur du monde sorcier.

Fidèle aux bonnes manières, ce dernier attrapa la main impériale pour effleurer les phalanges gantées de ses lèvres avant de s'incliner légèrement devant Vassili. Après tout, il était le maître de maison, un noble puissant en Angleterre et ses invités étaient en retard : il n'avait pas à s'incliner jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol ciré et, de toute façon, Harry Potter était connu pour sa légère paranoïa concernant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans son dos.

Loin d'être vexé par ce salut minimaliste, le dernier des Andropov, jusqu'à la naissance imminente de son nouveau-né, entama immédiatement une conversation avec le chef du bureau des Aurors à laquelle se greffa rapidement son cousin, le ministre de la magie actuel et plusieurs hauts dignitaires tandis que l'Impératrice se contentait d'un cercle plus réduit.

\- Dis-moi, Rose, je sais que nous sommes en retard mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'apercevoir les visages dépités de tes parents, remarqua-t-elle en caressant distraitement son ventre rond.

\- Ils n'arriveront que dans quelques minutes, intervint Ginny en s'approchant des deux femmes qui avaient vraiment l'air de bien se connaître d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Hermione m'a contacté par Cheminette après votre arrivé, Rosie, et elle m'a prévenue qu'elle serait retenue au travail par une …

\- … affaire urgente ! Oui, je connais cette réponse par cœur, grinça la jeune femme, j'imagine qu'elle sort cette excuse chaque fois qu'elle arrive en retard à une sortie importante. Après tout, le travail d'Hermione Granger a toujours été plus important que tout le reste !

Les paroles semblèrent surprendre la femme d'Harry Potter davantage qu'elles ne surprirent l'Impératrice, au courant des histoires de famille de l'ambassadrice après l'après-midi qu'elles avaient passé à se préparer ensemble avec les tantes de Vassili pour le bal de bienvenu de Rose. Il semblait que même en ayant été témoin du comportement de son frère et de son amie avec leurs enfants, elle n'avait pas imaginé que le ressentiments de la jeune femme serait si intense. Mais en un sens, la jeune rousse ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher : pour Ginny il était presque impossible de ne pas aimer ses parents car il était également pratiquement impossible que ces mêmes parents ne soient pas aussi parfaits que les siens. Malheureusement, grandir dans une famille heureuse n'avait pas fait de Ron un bon père.

\- Oui, je … enfin tout ça pour dire que quand vous êtes arrivés, votre altesse, j'ai cru pendant une minute que c'était eux. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Oh, parfait ! s'exclama Sofiya avec un air carnassier. Si ce que tu m'as dit sur eux est véridique, alors je meurs d'envie de voir leur réaction au nom de Dima. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là pour vous sortir de leurs griffes s'ils sont trop insistants. Vassili sait très bien faire peur aux gens.

La manière dont elle prononça la dernière phrase fut effrayante, même pour Rose, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter outre mesure car ses parents pénétrèrent justement dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la légendaire crinière – aujourd'hui domestiquée – de sa mère ce qui lui fit crisper presque toutes les parties de son corps, mais par chance, la main tendre de son compagnon dans son dos lui permit de ne pas rester bloquée toute sa vie droite comme un piquet après s'être raidie si brusquement.

\- Tout ira bien, Roza, murmura-t-il dans son oreille en passant un bras autour de sa taille, je serai toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Touchée, la jeune femme attrapa sa main pour déposer un baiser sur sa paume avant de passer son bras sous celui du russe, prête à faire face aux deux personnes qui l'avaient élevé dans un climat qu'elle ne souhaitait pas à ses propres enfants. Mais juste avant de s'avancer vers ses géniteurs, qui saluaient déjà les maîtres de maison, elle croisa le regard de Vassili et elle se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui faire part de sa décision. Alors quand ils passèrent devant lui, elle glissa une main dans sa pochette magiquement extensible et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin coûteux frappé du sceau impérial qu'elle lui tendit discrètement sans un mot. Puis, elle continua à s'avancer vers ses parents, dont les yeux avaient fini par la repérer parmi la foule.

Elle sentit les yeux des autres invités lui brûler le dos, avides d'assister à une confrontation qu'ils avaient tous vu venir dès l'annonce du nom du compagnon de la jeune ambassadrice. Après tout, il n'y avait pas plus anti-mangemort que le couple Ron et Hermione Weasley, et même en dehors de cet énorme inconvénient, il était connu de tous que celle qui était considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération avait déjà envisagé une liste entière de fiancés potentiels pour son unique fille parmi les fils de ses plus prestigieux associés. Un véritable comportement d'aristocrate, plutôt étrange pour quelqu'un qui se disait au-dessus de ces traditions archaïques.

\- Mère, Père, Bonsoir.

Le salut froid de leur fille parut surprendre le couple, mais ils se maîtrisèrent rapidement et n'amorcèrent pas le pas en avant conduisant à une étreinte qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire.

\- Rose, ça faisait longtemps. Nous n'étions pas au courant que tu devais venir ce soir, s'exclama Hermione et on pouvait sentir la joie dans sa voix se disputer à la contrariété d'avoir été parmi les derniers à prendre connaissance de la présence de sa fille au Bal de la Saint-Valentin.

\- C'est le propre des surprises, je crois, fit remarquer la jolie rousse d'une voix sans émotion.

\- Je vois … murmura la femme de Ron Weasley tandis que son mari dévisageait curieusement sa fille et celui qui l'accompagnait. Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

\- Mon compagnon, Dimitri. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en Russie.

La brune aux boucles folles fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais elle se maîtrisa remarquablement bien en comparaison de son époux qui rougit de colère jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je suis Hermione Weasley, la mère de Rose, enchantée monsieur … dit-elle en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Ron qui semblait prêt à hurler.

Il lui semblait inconcevable que sa « petite fille » sorte avec un garçon, alors même que la dite petite fille était âgée de vingt-six ans. En voyant la réaction de son père, Rose se fit mentalement la remarque que, pendant toutes ces années où elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention pour autre chose que quelques paroles, il lui aurait simplement fallu ramener un garçon à la maison pour obtenir le résultat escompté.

\- Dolohov, répondit le russe en serrant la main que lui tendait la mère de sa compagne. Je suis le petit-fils du Comte Dolohov, de la branche principale russe de la famille.

En entendant ce nom, Ron rougit encore davantage, si cela était possible, et sa femme se crispa comme si elle n'allait plus jamais pouvoir s'asseoir. Le nom de famille du grand blond avait fait son effet et même l'ascendance noble de l'homme – synonyme de richesse, de pouvoir et de connaissance dans son pays – ne sembla leur donner l'envie de réserver leur jugement négatif. Néanmoins, il fallait le leur accorder, ils réussirent à faire signe à leur fille de les suivre dans un petit salon isolé avant d'exploser.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te montrer ici avec ce type ! s'exclama le père de la jeune femme dès que la porte fut close. Un mangemort !

\- Ce n'est pas un mangemort enfin ! Il n'était même pas né à l'époque de Voldemort et de toute façon il est russe. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est jamais allé jusque là-bas.

\- Je m'en fiche ! C'est un Dolohov, et tout le monde sait que ce sont tous d'arrogants Sang Purs qui vénèrent toujours leur ancien maître.

\- Non mais tu n'as pas fini avec tes généralités infondées !? Dimitri est exceptionnel : gentil, généreux, intelligent et je l'aime. Tout comme il m'aime !

\- L'amour ne fait pas tout, les interrompit Hermione qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'ici. Tu es ambassadrice, ma fille, et tu as des responsabilités qui pourraient en pâtir si ta réputation était ruinée par ta relation avec le descendant d'un mangemort. Tu aurais dû me demander conseil avant de t'engager dans une relation vouée à l'échec.

\- Vous n'écoutez vraiment jamais rien, c'est incroyable ! Dimitri n'est PAS un mangemort, et les seuls gènes qu'il partage avec Antonin Dolohov sont ceux qui lui viennent d'un ancêtre né il y deux cent ans. (Elle poussa un soupir et essaya de se calmer) Je me doutais que vous réagiriez comme ça, et que, même le fait qu'il soit le cousin de l'Empereur de Russie et son Conseiller Militaire n'y changerait rien. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'espérais au fond de moi que vous sauriez prendre sur vous pour préserver mon bonheur. Évidemment j'avais tort.

\- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre, grande sœur, fit remarquer une voix dans un coin de la pièce. Ils n'ont jamais su nous comprendre.

Sortant de sa cachette derrière une tapisserie, Hugo rejoignit sa sœur face à leurs parents.

\- Fils ? Mais de quoi parles tu ? s'enquit Ron, pour qui Hugo avait toujours été l'héritier parfait.

\- Du fait que vous ne nous avez jamais offert ce dont nous avions besoin pour nous épanouir.

\- Ne soit pas ingrat, nous vous avons toujours achetés les meilleurs choses, dit leur mère en lui jetant un de ses regards hautains.

\- Il ne parle pas de quelque chose de matériel. Il parle d'amour, de douceur, d'affection. Il était déjà assez difficile de grandir dans la célèbre famille Weasley où les préjugés sont roi, mais en plus il a fallu que nous ayons tous les deux l'impression de n'avoir qu'un seul parent. (La jolie rousse jeta un regard un peu amer à son père) Après tout, je n'ai jamais été suffisamment « normale » pour te convenir, en dehors de mes performances aux Quidditch. Et même là, je n'étais pas assez « spectaculaire » ! Quand à Hugo, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous l'avez ignoré parce que ses paroles n'étaient pas suffisamment intéressantes, mère.

Le couple sembla pour le moins surpris par cette attaque, eux qui s'étaient toujours extasiés sur leur progéniture et vantés d'être d'excellents parents. Malheureusement, la personne capable de faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione Weasley qu'ils avaient tort n'était pas encore née, et le choc du discours de leurs enfants disparut très vite pour laisser place à une sorte d'exaspération amusée que les adultes réservaient aux enfants désobéissants.

\- Enfin, Rose, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre ainsi ton sang-froid, surtout pour dire des inepties sans queue ni tête. Je peux comprendre qu'aujourd'hui tu penses savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, dont le fait de continuer cette relation absurde avec un étranger, mais je pense être la mieux placée pour te conseiller. J'ai eu ton âge, moi aussi, et je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi ma vie, ce qui montre la validité de mes choix.

\- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas de tes conseils, et je ne veux surtout pas finir comme toi ! Tu crois que tu as réussi ta vie ? Mais quand as-tu été heureuse pour la dernière fois ? A ton mariage ? Étais-tu même amoureuse de père ce jour-là ou n'étais-ce qu'un choix stratégique afin de grimper rapidement les échelons au ministère ?

Le silence résonna quelques secondes dans la pièce, comme si les prochaines paroles seraient déterminantes pour l'avenir de cette famille. Et Rose sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et que la décision qu'elle avait prise la veille était la bonne. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte, suivie de son frère, et juste avant de tourner la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie.

\- J'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que cette soirée se déroule de cette manière, mais c'est pour le mieux. Dorénavant, nous ne nous verrons plus en dehors des rassemblements familiaux auxquels nous assisterons tous et ne vous attendez pas à recevoir de mes nouvelles. (Elle commença à ouvrir le battant mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde) Une dernière chose. J'ai reçu une offre il y a quelques semaines de la part de l'Empereur, une place dans son cercle privilégié et la nationalité, et je vais accepter. Au revoir.

– _l'ambassadrice_ –

Pendant que les quatre Weasley se hurlaient dessus dans un salon du manoir Potter, l'Empereur Vassili Andropov savourait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu en compagnie de son épouse, dans un coin isolé de la salle. Il était apaisant parfois de ne pas avoir à s'entretenir avec une personne quelconque de sujets souvent sans intérêts. Néanmoins, sa chère moitié brisa sa quiétude par des paroles qui le surprirent.

\- Tu comptes leur en parler ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne joue pas les naïfs avec moi, Vassia. Je sais très bien que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour que Rose Weasley soit nommée ambassadrice britannique en Russie. Tes petites allusions à cette jeune femme quand tu négociais avec son prédécesseur n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus subtil, même si concernant Robert Sidwell, c'était suffisant.

\- Oh, et en quoi consiste mon super plan selon toi ? s'enquit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, sachant que tu as récemment rédigé une autorisation de naturalisation – sois plus discret quand tu utilises cette encre spéciale ! – j'en déduit que tu espères dérober cette talentueuse et prometteuse jeune femme à la Grande Bretagne. (La légère crispation de la mâchoire de Vassili le trahit, il avait toujours détesté que ses plans soigneusement conçu soient percés à jour) C'est déloyal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Les pauvres ne vont même pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivent.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ce que j'offre à mes employés est plus alléchant, se défendit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tous les chefs d'états ne jouent pas les marieurs afin de s'attacher les services de quelqu'un, ironisa Sofiya avec un sourire tendre.

Elle adorait ces petites joutes avec son mari.

\- Je n'ai pas joué les marieurs ! J'avais simplement prévu de les associer pour un projet qui la passionnerait au début. Mais quand je me suis souvenu de la vision de Natashka, je me suis dit que si leur relation prenait un tour plus … intime, cela pourrait bien arranger mes affaires. (« Leurs enfants feront de parfait protecteurs pour les miens, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. »)

\- C'est pour ça que tu les a pratiquement jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un des salons de NOTRE palais ?

Bougon, le souverain préféra néanmoins agir sagement et se taire car, pour qu'un mariage fonctionne, cette règle était essentielle. Il fallait toujours savoir quand laisser l'autre gagner, ou du moins l'imaginer. Son épouse pouvait être redoutable quand elle le décidait et, de façon assez peu étonnante, Vassili tenait à son intégrité physique.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue : Conclusion à la Une**

* * *

 **L'ambassadrice Compromise**

* * *

Hier soir se déroulait le mythique Bal de la Saint Valentin organisé par la famille Potter, et comme à chaque évènements d'importance, votre chère chroniqueuse était invitée. Il faut avouer que chaque années, cette soirée est le théâtre de scandales ou d'accidents qui ne passent jamais inaperçu, mais cette fois, chers lecteurs, les invités se sont surpassés.

Le premier choc de la soirée a été l'arrivée surprise de Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, et ambassadrice britannique en Russie. Après tout, qui se souvient de la dernière fois que nous avons vu cette jeune femme à une soirée mondaine en Angleterre ? En tout cas, nous ne pouvons nier que l'âge et le climat septentrional lui a rendu service car elle était magnifique dans une robe extraordinairement sobre hormis un généreux décolleté de chez Zakhoïev.

Mais ce qui a le plus étonné votre chroniqueuse n'est pas l'apparition de la sœur d'Hugo Weasley. Tenez-vous bien, chers lecteurs, le membre le plus coincé de la célèbre tribu de roux est arrivé accompagné, et par un beau gosse qui plus est ! Son petit nom : Dimitri Dolohov (oui, oui, comme le mangemort, bien qu'ils ne partagent pas de lien de parenté récent semble-t-il), un apollon blond aux yeux bleus et au corps que nous devinons parfait sous son costume ajusté. Et ses relations avec l'Empereur russe Vassili Andropov – invité surprise du bal – semblent être au beau fixe, ce qui traduit une position de pouvoir au sein du gouvernement impérial. La petite Rosie sait choisir ses amis !

Vous imaginez donc bien quelle fut la surprise de la famille de Rose en découvrant l'identité de son cavalier, mais, fait surprenant, les seuls à paraitres dérangés par ce nom de famille presque tabou étaient les parents de la jeune ambassadrice, dont le retard a été remarqué. En effet, à peine cinq minutes après leur arrivés, et encore moins de temps de conversation avec le jeune Dolohov, ils ont disparus avec leur fille dans un pièce du manoir. Votre chroniqueuse ne dévoilera bien sûr pas comment elle a obtenu ces informations, mais d'après les cris que beaucoup ont pu entendre, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas ravi des fréquentations de leur progéniture et le lui ont fait savoir. Malheureusement pour eux, il est loin le temps ou Rose se laissait marcher sur les pieds et elle et son frère – sortit d'on ne sait où – ne se sont pas gênés pour dire à leurs parents leurs quatre vérités.

Votre chère chroniqueuse à même un secret à vous confier, lecteurs fidèles. Il semblerait que d'ici peu de temps, le poste d'ambassadeur en Russie se libère, la détentrice du poste ayant décidé d'accepter une offre plus alléchante … pour le gouvernement russe. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la position du Ministère sur la question, mais notre petit doigt nous dit que les officiels ne seront pas très contents de la nouvelle.

Alors, Rose Weasley compromise par la Russie, et très intimement par un jeune homme que nous rêverions de lui voler, ou simple rumeur ? C'est une histoire que nous vous promettons de suivre de près.

* * *

 _La carrière de Rose Weasley, voir page 5_

 _Biographie de Dimitri Dolohov, voir page 8_

 _Informations sur le monde magique russe, voir page 11_

* * *

Refermant son édition de Sorcière Hebdo, qu'il avait acheté juste pour l'occasion, Hugo Weasley sourit, heureux. Bien sûr, en devenant russe et après leur dispute avec leurs parents, sa sœur viendrait moins souvent en Angleterre, mais elle lui avait promis de continuer leur routine par cheminette et lui de son côté avait la ferme intention de se rendre régulièrement à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Finalement, alors qu'il s'était souvent inquiété pour elle à ce sujet, sa Rosie avait trouvé quelqu'un qui faisait son bonheur, et rien que pour ça, il ne pouvait qu'aimer Dimitri.

D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, il se ferait une joie de lui rapporter ce qu'il avait surpris après son départ du Bal. Qui aurait cru voir un jour Lily Potter et Scorpius Malefoy dans une situation compromettante ?

* * *

 **Eh voilà chers lecteurs, le dernier de chez dernier chapitre de l'ambassadrice ! : )**

 **Sacrée aventure si vous voulez mon avis, et je n'en reviens juste pas de mettre le point final à cette histoire (enfin plutôt de le publier parce que il est écrit depuis un moment …) ! C'est assez libérateur d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit et vous avez tous étés géniaux. Je remercie encore une fois mes super bêtas : Elfolle et Clechon, et également tous les revieweurs qui m'ont beaucoup encouragés. Peut être à la prochaine sur une autre histoire !**

 **Laura**

 **PS : n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**


End file.
